Lone Wolves
by CarleighAlpha
Summary: What if another family was trapped in the Hale Fire? What if another person made it out of the fire? What if she has scars like Derek?
1. Me

Full Name: Jace Rose Lucine  
Age: 24  
Height: 5'7"  
Birthday: Oct. 7 1987  
Birth Moon: Full  
Species: Born Werewolf  
Status: Blue Eyed Beta  
Reason: Killed a Jogger on her first full moon.  
Tattoos: go to profile to find links  
Vehicles: Honda CB2500F & Impala


	2. Prologue

_May 19th 2006_ _7:14pm_  
My family was visiting the Hales for a pack meeting, I felt uneasy about Derek's friend Kate, she says she's different from her hunter family. I feel like ripping her throat

out, but my father would be angry with me if I caused war on the hunters. My dad and little sister were the only ones in our family. It was getting hot and I saw the

embers burning. Screams enveloped my ears, We all ran to the basement trying to find a way out. I looked for my dad but I saw the charred body of my dad. The fire

licked at my body, I saw one of the pillars fall, I looked down and saw my sister under it.

"NO" I screamed but I was too late.

"You have to get out of here" Talia said with tears in her eyes. I felt my shirt burn and the fire singed my lower back, I smelt wolvesbane in the smoke, they are killing us.

I see a crack in the wall. I squeeze through, I get up, my lower backs skin was burned and blistered. I collapsed on my knees as the screams died down, tears filled my

eyes, I am alone and the only living Lucine left. I saw someone crawling out of a grate. I ran to see Peter's half burning body, Slight burns were revealed on my arms. The

slight burns on my lower back and the slash like burns on my arms would be fated memories. I soon hear sirens filling the air. I saw people surrounding us.

"GO AWAY" I screamed as they got me on the stretcher. I saw Laura and Derek staring at their home. Or what was left of it, I was taken to a hospital, Doctors told me I

would have burn scars on my lower back and slight scarring on my arms. A few weeks later Laura told me that Derek and her were going to New York and asked me to

go. I agreed, there is nothing left for me here. I left Beacon Hills without looking back.


	3. Wolf Moon

"What are we doing here Derek" I asked as we enter the burnt and abandoned Hale Manor.

"Haven't you felt it Jace, Laura's in danger" He said looking for a spot to sleep.

"I feel it, I just hate it here, you know why" I said taking off my jacket and placing it on the back of a chair. I could feel his stares on my arm's scars, they now are a

glossy pink with red around them. They look like claw marks and swirls indented in my skin. I wanted to tell him much he means to me, my wolf whining at me to tell

him. I saw Derek on the couch asleep, I decided to walk around the Preserve, just to mark my scent over the area. I was close to the edge, I smelt Laura's scent.

"We're seriously doing this Stiles?"A voice filled my ears.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Another voice filled my ears, I grow out my claws so I can climb a tree so I wouldn't be seen.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." I soon saw a buzz cut boy and a tan boy with a crooked jaw.

"Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." I believe Stiles is his name, I lope from branch to branch near the top of the trees.

"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line." Tan teen said with a smile, I made my eyes glow so I could see better.

"Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles said as I landed on a branch. I saw something moving in the woods,

so I decided to see if I could find it. I wandered around, but found nothing.

"Scott, you out there? Scott?" I heard an old man calling out. I saw the same tan boy behind a tree. That must be Scott.

"Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy." I saw the old man

dragging his son out of the woods. I saw a pair of red eyes, I followed the scent, it smelt like Laura. It disappeared again.

"Damn it" I saw Scott fall as deer jumped over him. I jumped on a branch, claws out and eyes glowing their electric blue. I soon heard the teen scream. I saw him

falling, so I loped to a close distance. He got up, I sighed in relief. It stopped cause I saw a large wolf like creature, blood soaked his fur, and a scent filled my nose,

Laura. The Alpha, It pounced on Scott, and I scented new blood, I slammed into the Alpha, eyes glowing. I bared my fangs at it. _You've grown Jace_ It snarled at me. It's

eyes glowed blood red. Then it ran off. It knew me, how did it know me? I soon smelt a fading scent, Laura! I ran up the hill to find a sight that brought me on my

knees. Tears falling out of my eyes, what was in front of me scarred me. I saw half of Laura on the ground brutally mutilated. Her once beautiful green eyes now

glossed over, her beautiful black locks now tangled with leaves and rainwater. I picked her up and carried her on my back. Derek had to know this. I was only a few

yards away from the house. Derek ran out the door and looked at his older sister, what was left of her anyway. Tears fell from his eyes.

"Someone killed her" I said as he got a blanket to cover her. He laid the blanket on the ground and I laid her down. I went inside to get some rope and wolfsbane. I

saw Derek next to his sister, I came back out and we began digging a hole next to the house. Once it was deep enough, I placed the blanket with Laura half covered

inside. I wrapped the wolfsbane infused rope around her and her body transformed into a black wolf. I wrapped her up and tied it tightly with many knots. After placing

the dirt on her body, I looked at him. He nodded, I made my eyes glow. I gripped the wolfsbane flower in my hands. I tied the rope to the root of the flower, I dropped

the rope into a spiral. I dug a small hole and placed the flower in the ground. The flowers glowed purple before we took a few steps back to see the rope go into the

ground and glow red as the symbol for our vendetta was burned into the area. No human could see it but Derek and I could. The next day was worse, Derek was

working out.

"I don't - I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I - I can - hear stuff I shouldn't be

able to hear. Smell things." I heard Scott's voice filling my ears. I got Derek and we heading in the direction of his voice.

"Smell things? Like what?"Stiles asked his friend.

"Like the mint - mojito gum in your pocket." Scott retorted.

"I don't even have any mint - mojito - So all this started with a bite." Stiles asked him.

" What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott asked him.

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this - It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles said feeling like he knew what he was talking about.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked, Derek was beside me as we walked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called - lycanthropy." Stiles said jokingly.

"What's that? Is that bad?" Scott said scared.

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month." Stiles replied.

"Once a month?" Scott said confused. "Mm - hmm. On the night of the full moon." Stiles said before he howled then Scott hit him.

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling. "Stiles said smiling.

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott said walking.

"I know! You're a werewolf! Rrr! Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon." Stiles

said joking.

"No, I - I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." Scott said shifting the leaves looking for his inhaler.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles said looking at the ground. Derek and I made an appearance.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks." Scott said as Stiles hit his shoulder.

"What are you doing here" Derek grunted.

"Huh This is private property"I grunted.

"Sorry we didn't know" Stiles mumbled.

"Yeah we were looking for something..but forget it" Scott mumbled. I threw his inhaler and he caught it. Derek and I were leaving, but I kept listening .

"I got to get to work" Scott said worried.

"Dude that was Derek Hale and Jace Lucine. You remember right they are only a few years older than us" stiles said rapidly.

"Remember what" Scott asked.

"Their families they all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago..." Stiles stuttered.

"Wonder what their doing back" Scott grunted back. We waited for Friday, at this ginger's house, I saw Scott and stood in front of a firepit. Scott stared at me, I heard

a dog barking behind me, I looked at it and it stopped. I looked at back at Scott. He was distracted so I leaped on the roof and loped. I saw Scott noticing I was loping

on the roof. Far away Derek and I waited for Scott to feel the effects of the moon. He didn't know it but Derek is my anchor and he keeps me human so the wolf

doesn't take control of me.

"Derek, you can talk to me" I said looking at his saddened face.

"Laura is dead what is there to talk about" He growled at me. I turned around and felt a tear falling down my cheek. I felt someone's arms turn me around.

"I'm sorry, she was your alpha too" Derek said wiping the tear away. I felt his arms around me. I soon saw Scott drive away. I saw the girl Scott was with, I gripped

Derek's sleeve and we walked towards her.

"Allison. I'm a friend of Scott's. My name's Derek and this is Jace" Derek offered her a ride, we took her home and she left her jacket in the car.

"We can use this to our advantage."I said as her scent filled my nose, it reeked of hunter. We got to the Preserve and I hung her jacket in a tree. Derek and I waited.

"Where is she?" Scott's voice filled the area.

"She's safe." Derek's voice echoed.

"From you." I said making my voice echo. Derek tackled him to the ground, I used my wolf's eyes to sense things, I sensed the hunters.

"What did you do with her? " Scott asked us.

"Shh, quiet." Derek said looking at me.

"Too late. They're already here. Run." I said to him. Derek and I ran, I saw Argent, I let out a slight growl.

"Take him." Argent said after he got Scott trapped to a tree with an arrow. Derek slammed one of the hunters on the ground knocking him out and I threw the other

hunter at a tree, not enough to kill him, but enough to knock him out. Derek broke the arrow and the three of us ran. Scott was out of breath,

"Who were they?" He asked us.

"Hunters. The kind that have been hunting us for centuries." I said looking out for the Argent.

"Us? You mean you! You did this to me!" Scott said gripping his wound.

"Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better - Hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people

would kill for. The bite is a gift." Derek said leaning towards him.

"I don't want it." Scott said worried and regretting what he is now.

"You will. And you're gonna need us if you want to learn how to control it. So you Derek and me, Scott - We're family now." I said before Derek and I left him to find

himself a way out of the woods. We got back to the Manor.

"We have to help Scott and find the Alpha" Derek said as I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the sleep out of my eyes. He must have saw this because he picked me up

and began taking us upstairs. I saw a bed, he laid me down, putting the covers over my body, he got on the bed and laid on the other side. He got under the covers

and I heard his light breathing. I turned over and found myself cuddling with him. His body shook for a second before his arms wrapped around me.


	4. Second Chance At First Line

I woke up on the same bed, but Derek wasn't here, I looked outside and his car wasn't there. I looked at the nightstand next to me and there was a note. _Went to get_

 _breakfast be back soon~D_ I smiled at that, We are just going to have to survive with each other. I decided to change into different clothes. Once I got in the shower,

warm water flooded my skin, I felt the scars light burning, reminding me of what happened six years ago. My dad's and sister's screams filling my ears. I shook my long

black hair out of my face. After I got cleaned, I got changed and blow dried my hair. I heard the door open and close. I walked downstairs to see Derek with a bag filled

with the scent of bagels and he had two starbucks coffees in his hands.

"Thanks" I said nodding my head as he handed me my coffee.

"You want to tell me what you saw the night Scott was bitten" He asked staring me with those green eyes.

"I was looking for Laura, when I saw Stilinski take his son back to his car,then Scott was looking for his inhaler, which he dropped when the deer ran at him. Then he

screamed and the Alpha bit him. I growled at it and it knew who I was" I said before taking a bite out of my bagel.

"We might want to check Scott see if he is still in control" Derek said as he finished his coffee. We got into his camaro, the woodsy and pine scent made me shiver in

pleasure, but I kept that to myself, but I could see him stealing glances of me from the corner of my eye. He doesn't know the way I feel for him, my wolf whimpered

that I thought it. We park close enough to the Lacrosse field. We see Scott get slammed by one of his own players.

"You sure you still want to be first line, McCall?" He asked him. Scott got back up and held his injured arm.

"My - my grandmother can move faster than that. And she's dead. You think you can move faster than the - lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?" The Coach yelled

in his ear.

"Yes, coach." He replied softly, I saw his eyes glow amber gold.

"Derek his eyes" I said looking at the beta. Derek nodded as if he was saying I see it.

"I can't hear you." Coach said with a grunt of anger in his tone.

"Yes, coach." Scott said as his wolf was surfacing.

"Then do it again. McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again! Let's go!" Coach yelled to the team. Scott went back to the line and picked up the ball,he

charged at the guard and slammed into him. Scott scored but collapsed on the ground. Derek let out an angier huff, and I let out a slightly annoyed growl, I saw Derek

smirk at the action.

"Scott? Scott, you okay?" Stiles asked his friend.

"I can't control it, Stiles. It's happening." Scott said as his fangs showed a bit.

"What? Right here? Now? Come on, get up. Come on. Come on." Stiles said before dragging the new beta away from prying eyes. Derek and I watched the two, we

left the field.

"Der I'll take care of this" I said making my eyes glow.

"Watch out for Argent" He said looking at his phone. I nodded and loped into the woods, easily finding Scott's house. I climbed into the window silent as a ninja.

"What? It looks like what? Come on." Scott said on his computer. He enhanced the screen and saw my shadow.

"Damn it." He said as I darted at him then slammed him into the wall.

"What?" He said scared shitless.

"We saw you on the field." I growled.

"Wha - what are you talking about?" He said scared out of his 16 year old mind.

"You shifted in front of them! If they find out what you are, they find out about me. About Derek, about all of us. And then it's not just the hunters after us, it's

everyone." I said keeping him in place.

"But - They didn't see anything! I..s - swear, I -" He was practically begging me not to kill him.

"And they won't! Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday" I said holding him by his neck.

"I'm gonna kill you myself." I growled with a bit of my wolf darkening my voice, I let him go and jumped out of the window within a second. It was if I was never there. I

got back to the Manor and Derek was working out to some heavy metal, I smiled as noticing his sweaty torso, I blushed a bit before walking to the kitchen table,

pulling out stuff Laura had talked to Derek and I about before she left. Pages and pages of nothing that couldn't click in my mind. I let out an annoyed groan. I felt my

wolf surfacing a bit, I looked at Derek, he was giving me a concerned look, he was my anchor, practically my everything, but how could he be so clueless about how I

love him, how the reason I'm still alive is because of him, the reason that even if my soul had darkened when I killed that jogger, that he made me feel...Feel Alive. I

felt a headache coming on, I rubbed my temples, I felt two hands on my shoulders, I looked up to see his green eyes staring back at my own green eyes.

"Rose relax" He said picking me up and taking me upstairs. He rarely called me Rose, unless he was angry with me or worried about me. I just closed my eyes and felt

him lie me down on the bed, I opened them to see his figure staring out one of the broken windows. It was as if was was protecting me, keeping me out of harm's

path. I closed my eyes again and fell asleep. _Screams enveloped my ears, We all ran to the basement trying to find a way out. I looked for my dad but I saw the charred body_

 _of my dad. The fire licked at my body, I saw one of the pillars fall, I looked down and saw my sister under it._

 _"NO"I screamed but I was too late._

 _"You have to get out of here"_ _Talia said with tears in her eyes._ I was half dazed, Half Dazed I was hearing a new voice.

"Jace, Jace wake up Come back to me please, Rose" I woke from the trance I was in. I looked up and saw Derek's scared face looking down at mine, he was straddling

me, both my arms pinned down by his large hands. I felt tears going down my face. He got off me after he checked I was ok. I sat up shaking my head

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I said as I got my heart rate back to normal.

"I was downstairs looking over Laura's notes, when I heard you screaming at the top of your lungs, begging someone to stop the burning. I had to restrain you till you

woke up, your eyes were glowing more blue than normal, but when you woke they went back to their normal green" He said as he rubbed my back.

"It was the Fire" I said as tears fell down my face. He wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed, I cried for Laura, I cried for Talia, Derek's Father, Derek's siblings, my

father, my sister, but mostly I cried that Derek and I were alone,that we have to survive on our own skill and abilities. Derek rocked me back and forth for what felt like

hours till I fell asleep again, but this time he stayed beside me in case I had another panic attack. No nightmares plagued my dreams. I woke up the next morning with

Derek spooning me, I wiggled out of his grip, He woke up an hour later and we decided to take this time to spar.

"Derek! Jace! Derek!" I heard Scott's pissed off voice fill the air. Derek and I walked to the door and set ourselves on the porch. As soon as he sees us it Hell on Earth.

"Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!" He said huffing trying to get his breathing normal.

"Yeah? What if she does? You think your little buddy Stiles can just google werewolves, and now you got all the answers, is that it?" Derek said as we walked to him.

"You don't get it yet, Scott, but we're looking out for you. Think about what could happen. You're out on the field. The aggression takes over. And you shift in front of

everyone. Your mom, all your when they see you " I said before grabbing his Lacrosse stick, growing out my claw, poking it on his chest. He swipes it away, I take my

claws and tear through the netting.

"everything falls apart." I said twirling it in my hand before throwing it up in the air , that gave Derek and I a chance to disappear without being noticed. Night came

and Derek thought I would be a good idea to patrol Beacon Hills for the alpha. We got in the Camaro and drove. Four hours later and nothing, we were in nothing but

confusion so we headed back home. I am calling the Manor home because it practically where Derek and I live. We went inside and sleep until we hear pounding at the

door. It flew open and officers piled in. The two of us stood up in confusion.

"What's going on" Derek asked holding me close. The Sheriff stepped forward,

"Derek Hale and Jace Lucine you're under arrest for the murder of Jane Doe" He said as two officers handcuffed us.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney, If you cannot afford an attorney, one

will be appointed for you." The Sheriff read us our rights. I looked at Derek and shook my head. We were lead out to see Laura's grave dug up and both teens looking

at us, I looked away from them. We were placed in the back of the cruiser. I heard Derek's heartbeat rising, I leaned on him, trying to comfort him. He calmed down,I

felt a tear going down my face, Laura was practically my sister, Derek's actual sister, our Alpha, and those two idiots dug her up, why couldn't they just leave her at

peace where the rest of her family's and my family's spirits laid to rest, I hope this is a dream, and not some sick fucking joke. I felt Derek's lips kiss away the tear on

my face, I placed my head on his chest and I felt his chin on top of my head, offering me comfort as I did with him. I heard the door open and I saw Stiles.

"Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you." He said before we looked up at him, I let a growl rumble in my chest.

"Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed - she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean, she could

turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?" He asked interested. Was this kid serious?

"Why are you so worried about us when it's your friend who's the problem? " I said with anger in my voice as I shifted closer into Derek's body heat, he relaxed as he

let me do so.

"When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do. Just keep cheering him on? We can't stop him from playing, but you can. And, trust us - you want to."

Derek said before the boy was dragged out by his father. Derek let out a shaky breath, feeling the emotions going through him like a train wreck, I nuzzled as close as

I could. We were soon driven to the station and they kept us in the same cell, I laid on the bed. They called me to be investigated.

"Why did you kill her" The pacing officer asked.

"We didn't kill anyone" I said annoyed as he paced angered.

"Why was half of a girl that we have been searching for on your property" He said slamming his hands on the steel table that I was handcuffed to.

"It's not my property" I said taking a deep breath.

"We pulled your record " I looked at his name tag, Blakes, said as he laid a folder on the table.

"Serious temper you have" Blakes said as he smirked.

"Yeah, I tried keeping it in" I said shifting my legs.

"How did you get those scars" Blakes asked with a sick grin. I had to take my jacket off and I was wearing a tanktop, He leaned on the table.

"Parental Abuse?"He asked and I was feeling anger flooding my system. I just glared at him.

"Abusive boyfriend" He smiled sickly.

"I was in the Hale Fire" I said as my fist shook.

"Must have messed you up" Pacer said as I shook a bit.

"Stop it"I said royally pissed off.

"Burned you old self" He said and I was shaking worse.

"to murdering that innocent girl in cold blood" He grinned at me I was about to snap.

"Feeling like an animal, a monster a cold blooded killer" He said and I was about to lose all control.

 _Jace keep calm control it you are innocent and so am I don't let him do this to you keep calm_ Derek's whispering voice kept me from snapping. I looked at him again,

"We didn't kill anyone"I said calm and collected. Blakes got tired and put me back in the cell.

"Good job" Derek said as I laid down on the bed.

"Thanks" I said I laid my head in his lap as he placed his hand on my shoulder and rubbed it. About four hours later they released us.

3rd POV

"I kissed her." Scott said breathlessly.

"I saw." Stiles said wanting to tell him what his dad figured out.

"She kissed me." Scott said happy.

"Saw that too." Stiles said getting a bit annoyed.

"That's pretty good huh?" He said looking at his best friend.

"I - I - I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad." Scott said as bliss tingled his lips.

"Yeah, heh. We'll talk later, then." Stiles said nervous.

"What?", Scott said pulling his friend's arm wanting to know what he had to say.

"The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found." Stiles said shifting his balance.

"And -" Scott said waiting for the answer.

"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek and Jace human, not animal. Derek and Jace not killers. Derek and

Jace let out of jail." Stiles said waving his hands.

"Are you kidding?" Scott said scared.

"No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad I.D.'d the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale." Stiles said letting out a breath he was holding in.

"Hale?" Scott said shocked.

"Derek's sister." Stiles said looking at the ground. While the two boys were in the locker room receiving news about the released wolves, back at the Lacrosse Field,

Jackson Whittmore walked to the middle of the field and stumbled upon Scott's glove. Curious at why he saw Scott tear his glove off after the Beacon Hills Cyclones

had won, he picked up the gear and looked at the fingertips. They had holes in the very ends, Jackson blinked his eyes just to make sure he saw what he was seeing.

They were still there, Jackson turned to the bleachers and saw two figures standing there staring at him. The recently freed Derek Hale and Jace Lucine looked at him

and what he was holding, both had quickly figuring out that Scott had played, They had looked at each other, then turn around and begin walking towards the woods.


	5. Pack Mentality

I was trying to get some sleep because this week has been hellish, Derek and I have been trying to find the Alpha,

but we ended with nothing.

 _Fire surrounded my body as the screams filled my ears, I saw my dad's burning body, My father, my Alpha. His eyes going red, reaching out to me, his lips moved trying to tell_

 _me something. Then they went to his normal blue eyes. Flashes of purple eyes filled my mind._

I woke up with a sweat. My head was pounding, so I got up and saw Derek staring out the window. I looked to see an officer coming up the dirt drive.

"It looks pretty deserted, dispatch. Did you want me to take a look inside?" The officer asked his com when he got out.

"Unit 16, it's county property. Orders to make sure it's vacant." a radio voice filled my ears.

"I don't - I don't think anyone's home. " The officer said scared.

"For the love of God, 16, go inside and see if anyone's there. " The radio yelled at him.

"Copy that. " He replied only to have his dog bark at him.

"Don't do that. "The officer scolded it. Derek and I exchanged glances before looking back at the dog, I made my eyes glow threateningly at the German Shepard. It

barked violently, the Officer looking at the window, but we were too hidden to be seen.

"Okay, I'm coming. I'm coming." The officer said frightened as he got into his cruiser and drove off. We saw Scott approaching the Manor.

"I know you can hear me. I need your help." He said worried. So both Derek and I walked to the door and saw him standing there in the crisp rain outside. Derek got

in front of meas I shut the door, I nudged him to the side, why is he being so protective of me all of a sudden. He doesn't like you that way, stop thinking like that,

you're his only pack left that's why.

"Okay. I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister. But

I think I did something last night. I had a dream about - someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened."

He said scared out of his teenage mind.

"You think you attacked the driver?" I asked him as I leaned on the wall.

"Did you see what I did last night?" He asked us.

"No."Derek replied, I felt his anger with the new beta. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he calmed down.

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Could I kill someone?" Once again asking.

"Yes." Derek said annoyed.

"Am I gonna kill someone?" Scott asked terrified.

"Probably. Look, We can show you how to remember. We can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free." I said walking

to his side.

"What do you both want?" Scott asked looking into my eyes.

"You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses - your sight, smell, touch - let them

remember for you." I said leaning once again on the wall.

"That's it? Just - just go back?" He asked as Derek went to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Derek asked him.

"I just want to know if I hurt him." He said as his heartbeat increased.

"No, you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her." I replied before he left. Derek and I went into town, no new killings have surfaced, we decided to check the driver

but we were low on gas, so we stopped at a gas station. I paid a clerk a twenty dollar bill and went back outside. Derek was filling up, We just enjoyed each others

company, until a horrible yet very familiar scent filled my nose. Derek had enough gas, so he took the nozzle out and put it back. We looked in front of us and saw

Argent with two other hunters.

"Nice ride. Black cars, though. Very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance. If you have something this nice, you want to take care of

it, right? Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love." Chris said as he took a windshield wipe and began cleaning the driver side of the Camaro.

"But that's something I learned from my family. And you two don't have much of that these days. Do you?" He said with a glare at us. Out of the corner of my eye, I

saw Derek's fist clench with a slight crack. I gripped his other hand, intertwining our fingers. I saw his other hand unclench, thank god.

"There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" Chris said as I just kept my stance next to Derek.

He was about to say something but I shot him a warning glare.

"Drive safely." Chris said as the other hunters drove off, him last as he drove away. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding in. I let out a growl.

"They know what they did, If I ever get a chance to kill that hunter I'll take it" I said leaning on the car. I looked up to see Derek looking up at the sky with a sad face. I

walked to him and hugged him. His arms wrapped around me. We parted but got back in the car to got see the driver. We snuck through the building not being seen,

"Open your eyes." Derek said angry trying to get answers.

"Open your eyes." I said with a bit of my wolf present. The driver opened his eyes, his heart was beating frantically.

"Look at us. What do you remember?" Derek grunted at the injured man. He looked at us in a bit of shock.

"Hale Lucine." He said a bit scared.

"How do you know our name?" Derek said interested.

"I'm sorry."He said as his breathing got shaky. I walked up to him, I felt his arm, he was in pain, I took his hand in mine and drew some of his pain into my body. Black

crawled up my veins, but it calmed him down a bit.

"How do you know us?" I asked as I felt his heart rate slowing down enough to talk calmly to us.

"I'm sorry." He said calmly.

"You need to watch out for him, he going to come at you both strong, keep her away from him, you don't want to know what he will do if he gets his hands on her" The

driver said before placing his head on the pillow. He nodded at me and I felt his grip on my hand loosen a bit. I nodded back before letting his hand and I left,but Derek

wrapped his arm around me, keeping me close.

"Derek I need to think, I will be back soon" I said before heading into the woods to think.

3rd POV

"Derek Jace I know you are here, I know what you did" Derek heard Scott yell.

"We didn't do anything" Derek growled.

"You killed him" He replied angry.

"He died" Derek said going to the door on the right.

"Like your sister died" Scott said coming up the stairs.

"My sister was missing, we came here looking for her" Derek growled.

"You found her" Scott said still climbing.

"JACE FOUND HER IN PIECES BEING USED AS BAIT TO CATCH BOTH OF US" Derek yelled.

"I think you killed them both, now I am going to tell everyone starting with the sheriff" Scott said getting to the top of the steps. Derek came from the right. He pushed

Scott down the stairs. Once he was at the bottom, he shifted and growled at Derek. Derek jumped in front of Scott, but ended up getting pushed. He went through the

wall. Some of the dirt got into Derek's mouth. So he spat it out. He got up and shook the dirt off his jacket.

"That was cute" Derek said as he took off his jacket and slammed it to the ground. He rolled his neck and as it cracked he felt his sideburns appearing, forehead

shifting, ears becoming pointed, claws sharpening, and opened his jaw more so his fangs were bared. Derek let out a warning growled before roaring at the young

came at him and the two of them circled one another. Derek snarled at Scott and Scott returned a growl of his own. he came running at the older wolf. Derek slammed

him repeatedly into the wall. He grabbed Scott. Throwing him on the floor and he went to an attack stance. Scott moved out of the way and Derek missed He punched

Derek in the face. It knocked him down, but Scott got back up, but slower. Derek was behind a table. He growled at the new beta and kicked him into the wall. He

moved before Derek did a back flip to hit him again. Scott grabbed an oar that was on the fireplace. He swung it at Derek and it clashed with Derek sending him to the

table and was on the ground, but before Scott could hit him again, Derek moved out of the way. He swiped Scott with his leg, sending him to the ground, Derek flipped

him. He got over to the left of Scott and gripped his neck. and picked him up and slammed him to the ground twice. Derek let him go and Scott clenched his stomach.

Derek kicked him over the mirror. Scott jumped on the mirror and growled at Derek. The two wolves stared at on another before a deafening roar shook the very

foundation of the Manor, the two fighting wolves looked at the entrance to the living room, there stood a full shifted Jace, but a new feature showed on her. Her once

glowing electric blue eyes were a full fledged purple. Jace's eyes went back to their normal glowing electric blue,The two shifted back exhausted but Jace took her time

shifting back. Jace gave Derek a look saying that they would talk about the new feature later.

" We didn't kill him. None of us did. It's not your fault, it's not mine and it definitely isn't her's." Derek said pointing at Jace.

"This? This is all your fault! You ruined my life!" He yelled at them, getting into their faces.

"No, I didn't." Derek said calmly. "You're the one who bit me." Scott said angered.

"No, I'm not." Jace said getting in his face.

"What?" Scott yelled confused.

" We're not the one that bit you." Jace said with a growl in her voice. Scott took a few steps back before he had some flashbacks of the attack.

"There's another." Scott said sitting down.

"It's called an Alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas. Jace is in the middle of something, but This thing is more powerful, more animal than

either of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now we're trying to find him. But we don't think we can do it without you." Derek said looking at Jace.

"Why me?" Scott said concerned.

"Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack. " Derek said angry.

"It's you, Scott. You're the one he wants" Jace said kneeling down at him. Unknown to the three wolves, right outside the Manor, two gleaming and glowing red eyes

were in the woods watching them, as quiet as he could, the Alpha bared his large fangs from his monstrous snout, but he let a growl rumble in his chest before he left

loping into a deeper part of the Preserve. He would have Jace become his mate, He would even kill Derek if he had to, he did want the young Hale to take what would

be his.


	6. Magic Bullet

Derek and I were chasing the Alpha, we had caught a scent earlier. Derek found some of it's blood. I looked up and saw it.

"Derek lets go" I said before we got close to the roof. I saw it and both of us rushed. We jumped at the same time. At that moment I felt the most pain ever. I fell of

the roof and groaned in pain. Derek and I rolled over to another building. I lifted my left sleeve to see a bullet wound on my left shoulder. Derek was pretty much the

same, but his wound was on his lower right arm, we staggered back to the Manor. The night was worse, the morning made us decide that we needed Scott more than

ever. I grabbed my jacket, putting it on was a pain in my ass, Derek looked at me worried.

"I'm fine" I said in pain, He took me, by picking me up and carrying me half way to the school. He was wearing down, just like me, why was he caring so much now.

He placed me back on my feet as soon as the school was in sight,

"You go to the first floor, I will take the second" He said looking into my dulling eyes. I was in much worse shape than him, I nodded and began searching the halls for

the beta. People bumped into me, causing my wound to throb in pain. I saw the lacrosse player that slammed Scott during his third day of school.

"Where's Scott McCall?" I said after I got to him.

"Why should I tell you?" He asked me.

"Because I asked you politely, and I only do that once." I glared at him.

"Hmm. Okay, tough guy. You know, how about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him? What is it? Is it, uh, Dianabol? Hmm? HGH?" He asked me

quirking his eyebrow.

"Steroids." I asked before trying to leave but he brought me back.

"No, girl scout cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about? Oh, and, uh, by the way, whatever it is you're out selling, I'd probably stop sampling the

merchandise. You look wrecked." He said shaking his head at me. I felt some of my blood drop from my knuckle, I was dying faster than I first thought. I clenched

my hand into a fist.

"I'll find him myself." I said before trying to leave again. I felt a hand on my wounded shoulder.

"No, we're not done" He grunted before I turned around and using my good arm, I took the back of his neck and slammed his body into the lockers. I felt something

warm on my fingers, I let his neck go and saw my claws had punctured his skin deep. His blood on my claws, I ran out of sight. I leaned on a wall, I felt like I was

going to be sick. I ran outside and saw Derek rush to my side.

"Look" I said pointing at Stiles, I staggered over to the exit, and I stopped his jeep only to fall over in pain. Derek knelt down I could feel pain radiating from his

scent. I was in much worse shape cause the bullet had pierced closer to my heart.

"What are you doing here?" I saw Scott and Stiles' blurred figures. My hearing was fading in and out. I felt pain and I felt my eyes flashing.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott said as I whined in pain.

"We're trying to tell you, we can't!" Derek grunted as I felt sweat bead off my forehead. I was lifted and I yelped in pain. I saw I was in the back of Stiles' jeep. Derek

holding me close.

"I hate you for this so much." I heard Stiles voice raise at someone. I felt the jeep moving. I looked up at Derek, his body holding me close. I closed my eyes to try to

get my energy back but I was failing horribly.

"Start the car. Now." Derek growled as I opened my eyes.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the

middle of the road and leave you for dead." Stiles said looking at Derek. I then sat up, both boys were shocked I had the energy to sit up.

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out - With my teeth."I growled baring my fangs at the teen. Stiles began driving, Derek pushed a piece of my hair out of

my face. We soon got to the Clinic after Stiles called Scott and was told to go to the clinic.

"Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles said looking at his phone.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring us the bullet." Derek said holding me in his arms.

"Why?" Stiles asked as I began coughing.

"'Cause we're gonna die without it." He said after Stiles got the key. Derek carried me inside, I was placed standing up. I took off my jacket and top. My veins were

popped, dark purple, and my wound was black.

"Okay. You know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles said as I tried staying awake.

"When the infection reaches our hearts, it'll kill us." I growled baring my fangs.

"Positivity" just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" He said as Derek looked for something.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time - Last resort." Derek said when I began seeing black dots across my vision.

"Which is?" I heard a drifting voice.

"You're gonna cut off my arm."Derek's muffled voice filled my ears as I tried to steady myself, I felt something rising in my throat. I began coughing till something

came out, black blood.

"Derek I don't think I have much longer" I said feeling faint.

"Don't say that we are going to be ok" He said as I was about to pass out. I fell a bit, but I felt strong arms catch me.

"Hey Rose you better stay awake" I felt a hand on my cheek. I looked up to see an angel with beautiful green eyes, front spiky hair and a scruffy looking back at me.

I placed my hand over his. I then passed out, welcoming the darkness. I kept hearing some beautiful voice calling me, I tried finding it. Soon I felt burning, Make it

stop, Roar c'mon ROAR. I open my eyes, I knew they were glowing, I opened my mouth and roared like never before. I looked up to see Derek, Scott, and Stiles

looking at me relieved. Derek helped me up, I gladly accepted his help.

"Okay, we saved your lives, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him

everything" Scott rambled.

"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" I said with a growl.

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are." Scott retorted.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek growled.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked. I looked at him, shook my head.

"I'll be at home" I said trying to leave but someone grabbed my hand. I looked behind me, Derek pulled me into a hug, and I hugged back.


	7. HeartSchool

Derek and I sat down to discuss my wolf's eyes.

"So your eyes are glowing more purple than blue, why" Derek said as he sat down.

"Well, my wolf is starting to become the Alpha Female because I am the last living kin of the Lucine's and my wolf is choosing it's mate" I said placing my head in my

hands. I swear for a second that his face turned sad, but he got back up and nodded. We decided it was time to train Scott, so we followed his scent to a lot.

"Damn it." I heard Scott's voice panic a bit, I was crouched behind a car when I saw a milk bottle roll my way, I bit into it and rolled it back, I let out a terrifying

growl, and he takes off running. Derek follows him one way and I follow him another. Soon car alarms fill the lot, but I could hear his heart beating. I saw Derek

staring at me. I rolled my eyes once I heard his phone go off, I pinpointed the tone and found him. I pulled Scott up and slammed him on the hood of a car.

"You're dead." I said glaring at him. I got off the hood and Derek walked beside me.

"What - what the hell was that?" Scott said as he got between us.

"Said I was gonna teach you. I didn't say when." I said as I continued walking.

"You two scared the crap out of me." Scott said annoyed.

"Not yet." I replied. "Okay, but I was fast, right?" Scott said a bit proud.

"Not fast enough. " I said annoyed.

"But - but the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?" He said more ried up.

"Till your phone rang." I said pointing out his mistake.

"Yeah, but that was - I mean -Would you just stop?" Scott barked at us, Derek and I turned around to look at him.

"Look, Derek and I are what we are because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you." I said

even more annoyed.

"What do I have to do?" He said more worried.

"You have to get rid of distractions. You see this? This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you? Get rid of her." Derek said getting his phone.

"What, just because of her family?" He said with a frown. Derek shook his phone then proceeded to throw it at a wall.

"Wait - wait - whoa - whoa!" Scott said shocked.

"You getting angry? That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you

can't do that with her around." I pointed it out to him.

"I can get angry." He said a bit more annoyed than before.

"Not angry enough. This is the only way that I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?" I yelled at him.

"If that's what it takes." He said convinced. "Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends? Yes or no?" I said even more irritated than him.

"Yes. If you can teach me, I can stay away from her." He said. Derek and I left, we went back to Scott's house, his heart was beating fast, I was leaning on the wall

while Derek was sitting down. Scott came to his room and looked out the window after shutting and locking it. He soon turned on the light, once he saw us, he

jumped.

"You seriously need to stop doing that." Scott said as his heart rate calmed down.

"So what happened? Did he talk to you?" I asked quirking my eyebrow.

"Yeah. We had a nice conversation about the weather. No, he didn't talk." Scott yelled as Derek stood up.

"Well, did you get anything off of him? An impression." Derek asked himas he walked to my side.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked and I rolled my eyes he is so clueless.

"Remember your other senses are heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?" I said annoyed.

"Anger." Scott finally said it, thank god.

"Focused on you?" Derek asked.

"No, not - not me. But it was definitely anger. I could feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral." Scott said and I stiffed up a bit.

"Wait, the what? What'd you just say?" I asked him. "He drew this spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation, you know?" Scott confirmed my suspicions.

"What? You both have this look like you know what it means." Scott asked us.

"No, it's - it's nothing." I said as Derek and I walked to the door.

"Wait - wait - wait - wait a second. You can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourself." Scott said looking me in the eyes.

"Doesn't mean anything." Derek replied.

"You buried your sister under a spiral." Scott said glaring at Derek.

"What does it mean? " Scott asked again.

"You don't wanna know." I said before both Derek and I left to go back to the Manor. The next morning I decided I didn't want to keep riding in Derek's car, so I got

my car, from one of my family's storage units. I rubbed the hood, it lush black coloring reflected the love I had for this thing.

"Hey Baby, I missed you" I said talking to my precious vehicle. I put the key in and the Impala roared to life.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" I said petting the dashboard. I went to the school to check on that Jackson kid. I followed his scent into the boys locker room, of

course.

"I - I don't know where Scott is."He said scared out of his mind. My hair was flat against my leather jacket.

"I'm not here for Scott. I'm here for you." I said as I stepped forward.

"Wh - wh - why me? I - I didn't do anything." He said backing up.

"No, but you saw something, didn't you?" I replied "No, I didn't - I didn't see anything."His heart rate was beating so fast.

"What was it, hmm? An animal? A mountain lion?" I said with a glare.

"I didn't see anything. I swear. I'm - I'm not lying."He said and I still couldn't tell what his facts were.

"Then calm down and say it again." I said angry.

"Say what? That I'm not lying?" He asked.

"Tell me that you didn't see anything. Slowly." I said with my glare still on him.

"I didn't - see anything. I'm not lying." He said and his heart rate was nice until he said he wasn't lying.

"One more thing." I said as I took my hand and turned his head. I saw the claw marks I left on his neck.

"You should really get that checked out." I said with a smirk before I left. I decided that if there was one wolf I could find info from it was Peter, but he is in a coma,

but maybe I could get something from him. I decided to drive over and see if I could. I found his room, I sat on his bed, I made sure he was facing me.

"I need your help. If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything. Just - Just something to point me in the right direction, okay?" I

said making my eyes glow, I could see that my eyes were glowing more purple than blue, but it was between a mix. His blank stare was pointed back at me.

"Someone killed Laura. Your niece. Laura? Whoever he is, he's an Alpha now. But he's one without a pack. Which means he's not as strong. Derek and I can take

him." I said making my eyes go back to their normal green.

"But we have to find him first. Look, if you know something, just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Someone else make it out of the fire? Just give me anything. Blink.

Raise a finger. Anything." I was out of time, I needed his help.

"Say something!" I said grabbing his chair.

"Let him go. You think after six years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response?" I saw Jennifer, Peter's nurse come into the room. I let him go

"Got a better method?" I said angry.

"Patience. He'll respond if you give him the time." She said calmly.

"I don't have any more time." I grunted and quickly left the room. I went back to my car and saw something between my windshield wiper. I picked it up and opened

it, It was a dead deer with a spiral on its side. Laura had this in her notes. I drove back to my cabin hidden deep in the woods and put my car in the shed. After

locking it, I ran to Derek. Once showing him what I found we decided to go to the Animal Clinic.

"Scott, you're late again. I hope this isn't getting to be a habit." I saw the vet standing there.

"Can I help you?" He asked us.

"Hope so. Want to know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side?" Derek said as I handed him the paper.

"Excuse me? What animal?" The vet asked us.

"Three months ago. The deer. You remember this?" Derek asked holding it up.

"Oh, yes. It's just a deer. And I didn't find it. They called me because they wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it." The vet replied.

"What'd you tell 'em?" I said with a glare.

"I told them no." He replied and I listened to his heart, it was fast.

"Did you hear that?" I said walking up to him.

"Hear what?" The vet questioned me.

"The sound of your heartbeat rising." Derek said with a growl.

"Excuse me?" The vet said scared.

"It's the sound of you lying." I growled as I punched him. After he was out Derek taped him to the chair.

"Oh, God." The vet said terrified.

"Are you protecting someone?" I asked leaning on his shoulder.

"All right. The key to the drug locker is in my pocket." He said scared.

"We don't want drugs. We want to know why you're lying." I said leering at him, so I picked him up.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What are you doing to me? What do you want?" The vet said scared.

"We want to know who you are or who you're protecting." I growled baring my teeth.

"What are you doing?" I saw Scott, so I bared my fangs at him.

"Scott, get out of here!" The vet said and I dropped him and punched him unconscious.

"Stop! Stop!" Scott begged me.

"Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't." Derek growled at the young beta.

"Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?" Scott yelled at me.

"You want to know what the spiral means, Scott? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied." I yelled at him and went

to his face, my eyes glowing. I was getting closer to becoming the Alpha Female, I don't know what had to push me to do it, but I felt like it would happen sooner

than I think it would."You both think he's the Alpha?" Scott questioned us.

"We're about to find out." Derek said as he grew out his claws. But as soon as he was about to slash him, Scott, full shifted caught Derek's arm, and roared at him, I

grabbed Derek and put him behind me. Scott shifted back

"Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry."Scott said as he flashed his eyes at us. Scott cleaned his boss' wound on his cheek.

"Do you have a plan?" I sneered at him. "Just give me an hour." Scott asked us.

"Then what?" I replied.

"Meet me at the school. In the parking lot." He responded to my question. We taped up the vet and placed him in the back, we got to the school, and got out of the

car.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked me.

"He's in the back." I responded as I leaned on the car.

"Oh, well, he looks comfortable." Stiles said sarcastically. I saw them walking towards the school.

"Wait. Hey. What are you doing?" I asked the two.

"You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right."Scott replied. They went into the school, and that left Derek and I alone. He just wrapped his

arms around me and I turned around. His eyes flitted between my eyes and my lips, his hand stroked my chin lightly, I looked at him, was this really happening, was

he about to kiss me. He began to lean in and I did the same. Nothing could ruin this, but a I don't know what to call it but it caused Derek and I to part.

"You've got to be kidding me." He said as I laid my head on his chest. Soon a loud howl filled the air. Derek and I just stared at each other.

"I'm gonna kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" I growled at them.

"Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott said as he apologized.

"Yeah, it was loud. And it was AWESOME." Stiles said happy.

"Shut up." Derek and I said in unison.

"Don't be such sour wolves." Stiles said as I rolled my eyes.

"What'd you do with him?" Scott asked us. I turned around and the vet was gone

"What? we didn't do anything." I said but soon felt an horrible pain in my back, I felt something rise in my throat, but I released it. Noise dulled but a roar filled my

ears,soon I was thrown at something. I got up, Derek was still as ever, I crawled to him, I felt my wounds in my back healing. He was still, his heart rate was slowing

down.

"Derek please get up, I can't lose you please don't die, I love you" I said scared. I felt something giving me power, My wolf howled and my eyes were glowing, I then

looked at a puddle, they were full purple, no more blue was seen. I held Derek's head in my lap, I swear saw his eyes glow blue then dull, my wolf found its mate. I

dragged him to the Camaro and put him in the passenger seat. I drove him to the cabin, I looked at him, his chest rising and dropping. We eventually got there and I

picked him up.

"Jace" I heard him say as I got him into the master bedroom. I took his black Jacket off, I laid him on his stomach after I got his jacket off. I looked outside the

window. I saw him get up.

"Jace" He said as I rushed to his side."Derek, I don't want you dying on me" I said as I stood between his legs.

"I know Jace, I have to tell you,when the Alpha threw us at the wall, I saw this beautiful angel, that angel was you" He said as he placed his hands on my hips. I bent

down so our face were only a few inches apart.

"Jace, I love you" He said as he cradled my face with his hands.

I leaned in and so did Derek, our lips collided, it felt like fireworks, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Derek's scruff tickles my neck as his lips opened upon my

neck, his hot breath making it very hard to contain my own inner wolf, but it was too late as my soon to be mate was placing heated kisses there. I used my claws to

rip off his shirt,

"Jace, are you sure cause once I start I won't be able to stop" He said as I pressed kisses on his neck.

"Derek I want you, I want your knot, filling me with your pups" I said feeling my eyes glowing their purple color. His eyes laid upon mine as he looked to make sure I

was not being false, my eyes were staying true as I placed my forehead upon his, whining as his eyes flashed and his claws ripped off my shirt, I felt something new

filling me, it felt like something was burning.

"Derek it's hot make the burning stop" I panted as he got my jeans off.

"Derek, I am a virgin" I said as I felt another wave of hot flashing through me.

"God so hot, so wet for me huh Jace" Derek growled as he looked at my body, it was covered in sweat as his lips trail down my body as I felt everything burning up.

Derek ripped off my panties and his head went between my legs, I felt his rough tongue licking my core circling my entrance, I whimpered in pleasure as his tongue

enter me, I let out a loud moan. I gripped his hair between my fingers, I felt his finger stretching me out. I growled in anticipation, soon I felt a coil like sensation

building and I whined,

"Cum for me Jace, Cum for me my love"Derek growled and the coil snapped, I let out a pleasure filled moan. I felt Derek back away and he took off his pant, but

fumbled with his belt.

"Derek I want this, I want you, My Wolf found it's mate, you" I moaned as he got his pants off. We were both bare, He got on top of me.

"Are you sure you want this" He asked as he lined his length to my entrance. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his lips to mine. I felt some pressure

then I felt it. He had pierced through my barrier. I screamed in pain, I felt my claws holding his shoulders,keeping him in place. Our harsh breathing was the only

thing I could hear. Derek slowly bottomed out, He looked into my eyes, and I nodded. His lips pressed against mine, he slowly began thrusting, the pain was slowly

going away till pleasure filled me. His lips found my neck and I held his hair in my fingers. His thrusts were getting a bit faster. His hands found my sides and began

massaging my clit with his rough calloused thumb, I moaned again in pleasure. His mouth wrapped itself on one of my nipples, I groaned as I felt the thrusts getting

faster. The growing heat was becoming an inferno.

"Derek PLEASE" I begged thrusts got to an inhuman speed, Derek flipped us so I was on top, my hands placed themselves upon his chest as I bounced with

determination, his hands guiding me as my core sank down upon his very slowly growing base, everything was very hot and on fire as I just kept bouncing, I slowed

down enough to start grinding as he continued to thrust into different pockets inside me I moan as I lower my neck close as he lifts himself enough for my legs to

wrap around his waist, his long tongue begins to lick up my neck making my body shutter in anticipation to become filled with Derek's essence, I was rubbing my

chest upon his pecs as I was tightened my grip upon his waist as he began to find a spot inside me that was making me cry out,

"Derek please I want you, I want it so bad nothing can make me feel this way" I growled as he went faster and faster inside me, his cock was beginning to twitch,

causing my walls to viciously contract around him with every deep thrust inside my wet walls. My arms wrapped around his neck as Derek's clawed hands held my

bouncing hips close to the almost fully grown knot,I was starting to feeling the coil tightening as he carefully moved my hair out of the way so he could get a full view

of my left shoulder as my opening was upon his knot, ready to stretch me so he could fill me up with the possibility of pups, I could feel his fangs above my

collarbone, his breathing was so loud as he kept thrusting to loosen my very opening.

"Cum with me Jace, Cum" He said and the coil snapped, I moaned loudly as I came hard, he took this chance of my own distraction and sank his fangs into my

shoulder, that right there caused me to have another orgasm to occur during the orgasm I was already having, It was a big double orgasm, my juices coated Derek's

cock just enough to let his knot pop inside me and release his cum inside my core, I whined felt some stretching and Derek howled as he came. I felt his seed

surrounding my walls. The swelling got too much and I tried move, but Derek's fangs held me in place. He let go,licking the claim bite, it sealed shut. Derek had

successfully knotted held me onto his body as my legs held his back up, his fangs let go of the mark he placed on my neck and began licking it to help it heal faster,

my body was still in sexual drive,

"You alright Jace" Derek asked as my body was shuttering in pleasure,

"Uh huh" I said as I looked into his beta blue eyes

smiling. I began to slowly grind on his still pulsating cock that was freshly knotted inside me,

"Jace you minx" He growled as I made my eyes glow,

"Not a minx Derek Hale,just your every day average Alpha Werewolf that is sexually driven to become satisfied" I moaned as my walls were slowly pulling Derek's

essence to my cervix,

"Just make me feel Derek" I mewled as I was getting close again, my fangs were upon his right shoulder, he was holding my hips as I was grinding more and more, I

felt my walls contracting against his pulsing length. He slowly pulls down, causing some stretching and I mewled very fucking loud as he then goes forward, I felt

more pleasure as he did this, soon the coil built and it snapped, this time, I sank my fangs into his shoulder, he howled as he cums harder filling my core as we howl

in all the sexual desire we felt for once another. I felt it, my very cervix opening as it accepted my mate's gift. Derek laid on his back, holding me close on his chest, I

just listened to his heart beat trying to calm itself as I purred in contentment as he rubbed my back, I was still shuttering but a whole lot less. I was very

comfortable. We stayed like this for about an hour, Derek's cock softened and he pulled out of me. I fell on his chest, Derek just smiled as he wrapped his arms

around my body,

"I don't know if we made a pup, but I will love you for the rest of my life Jace" He said as he placed a hand on my cheek. I just smiled as we stared one another in

the eyes,

"Just sleep Derek" I said getting softly comfortable.

The next morning I woke up, Derek was spooning with me. Naked! last night did happen, I thought it was all a dream, I inhaled his scent, it was the same but it was

now intertwined with my scent. I felt at peace and so did my wolf. I turned around, Derek was awake smiling at me, an actual genuine smile,

"Morning my beautiful mate" He said after kissing my nose.

"Morning Der" I said as I relaxed against his chest.

"The Alpha can't get me now, We are mated for life" I said smirking after he kissed my lips.

"We possibly made a pup" He said feeling my belly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" I said before kissing his lushish lips.


	8. Wolf's Bane

3rd POV

It's been three weeks since Scott McCall declared both Jace Lucine and Derek Hale as the killers behind the murders in Beacon Hills. In the high school, Adrian Harris

was clearing his chalkboard and he saw a list on his desk. The Alpha behind him.

"Please don't kill me." Harris said scared.

"Do you know who wrote that list?" The Alpha said with a deep voice.

"Laura - Laura Hale." Harris said trying to keep his heartbeat steady.

"Do you know why she was looking for you? I know why. Turn around, Adrian. Turn around and I'll show you. Turn around!" The Alpha said grabbing a chair.

"No. Please." Harris begged and the Alpha was getting angry.

" Look at me. Look at what you've done!" The Alpha growled and threw the chair. Two people came out of the shadows and ran to Harris.

"Get down!" One of them growled. It was Derek Hale. Another looked up, Jace Lucine to find the Alpha was gone.

"This is the police. You're surrounded. No one leave the building." An officer said in a megaphone. Derek and Jace ran out of the school and the cops followed them.

"Repeat, suspects are on foot. We're in pursuit, heading northwest." The Sheriff said to his deputy and other officers.

"They're on foot. Just ran into the Iron Works" Chris Argent said following an Officer.

"Wait, wait. Did you say on foot?" Kate Argent said to her brother on the phone.

"Yeah, into the Iron Works." Chris replied.

"Running?" Kate said confused.

"Yes, running!" Chris replied and hung up.

"If they are on foot, then who the hell is driving their car?" Kate said as she looked at the 2011 black Chevy camaro. In the car, Scott was in the drivers seat and Stiles

was in the passenger seat . Derek and Jace were running while the cops chased them through the Iron Works,. Chris Argent turned his car lights on, Jace and Derek

saw him, skidded to a halt,went to the right and continued running. The Sheriff got out,

"Come on, get the dogs." He said and the deputy released the two German Shepherds. The dogs were barking while followed the two wolves, soon the dogs had

them cornered, but both Jace and Derek turned around, growling, baring their fangs,and with their eyes glowing, Jace's a full purple and Derek's an electric blue. The

dogs turned tail and ran back to the officers whimpering with their tails between their legs.

"What the hell?" The Sheriff said really confused. Scott was speeding trying to find the two fugitives.

"All units, suspect is on foot heading into the Iron Works." The radio said as Scott did a sharp right and began to drive faster towards the Iron Works. Derek and Jace

soon went blind because of a flash, soon clearing the vision, they saw Chris with a gun and crossbow. Soon the loud engine of the Camaro was right for them, the

door opened, revealing both Scott and Stiles.

"Get in." Stiles screamed, Jace and Derek ran to the car, while Chris shot at them, but they got away.

"What part of laying low don't you two understand?" Scott growled as he drove.

"Damn it, we had him! " Jace growled at no one in particular.

"Who, the Alpha?"Stiles asked wanting to know.

"Yes! He was right in front of us, and the fucking police showed up." Derek said as he checked Jace for injuries.

"Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs" Stiles started but Jace glared at him.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make us the most wanted fugitives in the entire state." Derek growled at the young beta.

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it." Scott said trying to make him not the bad guy. Jace groaned as she was getting a headache.

"Look the last time we talked to Laura, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris." Jace said as it was dulling.

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles asked,

"What's the second?" Scott asked Jace, she looked at Derek, he pulled out a paper with a shaded drawing.

"Some kind of symbol. What? You know what this is?" Derek asked him.

"I've seen it on a necklace. Allison's necklace." Scott replied as he drove.

My POV

Derek and I have stayed low like Scott wanted us to, but now we need Stiles and his brain to figure something out. We got to his place, sneaking into him room, and

we had to wait. Soon Stiles' scent infiltrated my nose.

"Hey, Stiles!" His dad said as his son entered the room we were occupying.

"Yo, D—Derek. I, um" He started but I put a finger over my mouth, pointed at the door, saying'get rid of him'

"What'd you say?" Sheriff asked. Stiles was bad at this, soon his dad was gone,

"I'm sor - oh!" Stiles said as I grabbed his collar and slammed him on his door.

"If you say one word" I growled, my eyes glowing.

"Oh, what, you mean, like, "Hey, dad, Derek Hale and Jace Lucine are in my room - Bring your gun"? Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive asses, it's my

house, my rules, buddy."He said then I straightened out his jacket, he did the same.

"Oh, my God!" He said going to his computer. I laid down on his bed, I was tired, Derek rubbed my side, I fell asleep.

"There. The text was sent from a computer. This one." I soon heard a new voice, Danny.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked as I yawned.

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right." Stiles said as I got up, it was Melissa McCall. Soon we drove over to the hospital, Stiles phone rang,

"Did you get the picture?" Scott asked on speaker.

"Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing." Stiles replied, I grabbed his hand.

"Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something." I growled and Stiles was mouthing ow.

"No, no, the thing's flat. And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line." Scott

said to Stiles, I overheard the coach.

"I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him - tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right, thanks." Stiles said before hanging up.

"You're not gonna make it." I said looking at the teen.

"I know."Stiles replied.

"And you didn't tell him about his mom, either." Derek said looking at me.

"Not till we find out the truth." Stiles said and I saw Derek look at him.

"By the way, one more thing."Derek started, Stiles looked at him then Derek slammed his head on the steering wheel.

"Oh, God! What the hell was" Stiles groaned in pain.

"You know what that was for. Go. Go!" Derek scolded the boy.

"Yeah, I said I can't find her."Stiles said over the phone.

"Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle"Derek said as I nuzzled into his lap.

"Yeah, well, he's not here either." Stiles replied.

"What" I asked. "He's not here. He's gone" Stiles said and I then pieced it together.

"Stiles, get out of there right now - it's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!" I screamed, Derek and I got out of the car. Soon Derek is in front of Stiles, as I elbows Peter's

nurse in the face.

"That's not nice. She's my nurse" Peter said as Stiles was shaking scared for dear life.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people." I growled.

"Get out of the way." Derek said him.

"Oh, damn." Stiles said moving behind us.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Peter said causing Derek and I partially shifted. Derek punched him in the face and he hit him back. He

grips his neck while holding his neck, he lifts Derek up so he was standing.

"My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct." He said looking at me. I gave him a questioning look,

"You want forgiveness?" Derek said looking at him.

"I want understanding." Peter said as he dragged Derek towards me, I walked away, but kept my eyes on Peter.

"Do you have any idea - What it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an

Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that. I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you." He said

holding Derek up with a smirk. Stiles was long gone, He paced me all the way to the morgue.

"I was going to wait, for dramatic flair - but" He said looking at me as his burns healed.

"When you look this good, why wait? Derek, you have to give me a chance to explain. After all, we're family." He said looking Derek. I growled at Peter,

"I wouldn't do that Jace" He said keeping Derek's neck in his clawed grip, I made my eyes glow,

"Derek can't you smell it" He asked my mate, I cocked my head, what the hell is he talking about.

"Can't you hear it" Peter asked him, looking dead at me.

"What the hell are you talking about" Derek growled, Peter chuckled a bit,

"I can smell the pup inside you" Peter said smirking, I felt my eyes widen, Pup? inside me? I looked at my belly, something dropped and I felt Peter's claws on my neck

and belly. Derek got up and growled.

"Ah Ah Ah Derek, one step closer and your mate and pup won't survive."Peter growled.

"What do you want" Derek said angry.

"Help me with my vendetta and I will let them live" He growled. Derek looked at me, I could hear the pup's heart beating.

"Alright just let her go" Derek said giving up. Peter smirked, then released his grip on my neck. I scrambled into Derek's arms, they embraced me, Peter then left,

"I will be waiting for you two" He smirked.

"I'm Pregnant" I said holding my arms around my midsection.

"I won't let anyone hurt you" Derek said placing me in his arms.


	9. CoFormality

Derek and I went with Peter, so that he wouldn't kill me or the baby that was occupying my womb. I stayed next to Derek, keeping my distance from Peter.

"Danny?" I heard Scott's familiar and I appeared in his prefrial vision.

"What the Hell-Thank God! Where the hell have you both been? Do you have any idea what's been going on?" He said as Peter appeared behind close to Scott.

"I really don't get Lacrosse." Peter said looking at Scott.

"It was you" Scott said as his heartbeat was rising.

"When I was in high school, we played basketball. There's a real sport. Still, I read somewhere that Lacrosse comes from native Americans tribes and that they played

it to resolve conflict. I have that right? Hm. I have l little conflict of my own to resolve Scott. But I need your help to do it. " Peter said and in my mind I was ticked, Peter

threatened me, but Derek kept me close to his side.

"I'm not helping you kill people." Scott grunted at the demented Alpha.

"Well, I don't want to kill all of them. Just the responsible ones. And that doesn't have to include" Peter said looking at Derek.

"Allison" Derek said as I shifted my stance a bit.

"You're on his side? Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?" Scott said looking at Derek.

"It was a mistake." I said lying through my teeth.

"What?" Scott asked me.

"It happens." Derek responded as I blinked the welding tears away.

"Scott - I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential." Peter said getting in front of Scott,

"By killing my friends."He said a bit angry.

"Sometimes the people closest to you - can be the ones holding you back the most." Peter said quirking his head a bit.

"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you, I'm okay with that." Scott said defending himself.

"Maybe - you could try and see things - from my perspective." Peter said as he struck his claws in the back of Scott's neck, transferring memories, I made my eyes glow

at him, Peter took his claws out and began walking away. Derek and I walked out, Peter just looked at us.

"Don't worry everything will be made clear"He said before disappearing. Derek and I went back to my cabin. I was at the window looking at the half moon's glow, I let

out a shaky breath. I looked at my stomach, it was flat, no sign that another life was growing inside me. I felt Derek's arms wrap around me as I inhaled his scent. The

forest and leather filled my sensitive nose, I turned around to look into his eyes, fear and utter awe filled those green eyes I had love for as long as I loved him alone.

"Are you scared" I asked my mate as he kissed the top of my head.

"Yes, I never thought I would be a father of all things, I don't think I will be good at it" he said as I placed my hands on his cheeks, which he leaned into it, pressing his

lips to my palm.

"Derek Matthew Hale, you are going to be a great father" I said making his eyes glow their electric blue. I made my eyes glow their vibrant purple. He walked us to the

bed, lying down with me, he placed his hand on my flat toned stomach, we listened to the fast heartbeat of our baby growing inside of me.

Stiles' POV

I went to get some milk when I noticed my dad working.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked him,

"Work." He replied focused.

"Anything I can help with?" I asked putting a smile on my face hoping to get some info from him.

"You know, if you poured me an ounce of whiskey, that would be awfully nice." He replied still focusing. I ran and got his Jack Daniel's.

" Any leads?" I asked and then he swatted me with the pen he was using.

"You know I can't discuss that with you. Not too much." He said glancing at the paper in his hands. I filled the glass to the right amount

"Okay, There you go, dad." I said handing him the glass of alcohol. He nodded his head at me and took a sip.

"You know, Derek Hale and Jace Lucine would be a whole hale of a lot - Hale of a lot?" He said confused,

"Hell of a lot?"I said correcting him.

"Hell Yes. it would be a hell of a lot be easier to catch them if we could get an actual picture of the two. " He said looking at two pictures.

"How do you not have a picture of them?" I asked him.

"It's the weirdest thing. It's like every time we tried to get a mug shot, it's like two - Laser beams were pointing at the camera." He said as he handing me pictures of

what looked like both Derek and Jace. Yep, for Derek it had a bluish white lens flare while Jace's had a lavender white lens flare.

"Nice." I mumbled to myself.

"Oh, my God. Ohh! God, that ounce hit me like a brick. And I have said way too much, and if you repeat any of that" He began to rant.

"Dad - it's me. I'm not gonna say anything. Come on." I reassured him.

"See, the thing is they're all connected. I mean, the bus driver that got killed, he was an insurance investigator assigned to the Hale House Fire." He said as I looked at

a file.

"Terminated under suspicion of fraud." I read aloud.

"Exactly." He smiled at me.

"What about the other two guys, the guys who got killed in the woods?" I asked.

"Priors all over their records including -" He mumbled.

"Arson. So maybe they all had something to do with the fire. Another shot?" I asked him holding up the bottle. He shook his head and I gave him a look.

"Oh, my God, I'm gonna have such a hangover" He said putting a hand to his face.

"You mean you're gonna have such a good night's sleep. I'm gonna have an eternity in the lowest circle of hell." I said to myself. After my dad passed out, He almost

dropped a glass and I caught it.

"Stiles, there's just so many questions. Like if Derek and Jace - wanted to kill everyone involved with the fire. Then why start with Derek's sister? I mean, she had

nothing to do with it. Why make it look like some kind of animal did it? When that cougar ended up in the parking lot - I checked with animal control. You know the

instances of wild animal reports were up 70% over the past few months? It's like they're just going crazy, running out of the woods. I don't know." He asked me.

"Or something's scaring them out." I replied.

"You know, I miss talking to you. It's like we never have time" He rambled,

" Dad, you know, I have to make a phone call - I'm sorry. I'll be right back." I said grabbing my phone.

"I do. I miss it. And I miss your mom." He said in a bit of a slur. I turned around.

"What'd you say?" I asked him as he reached for the alcohol. I stopped him.

" Thanks." He said with a smile on his face.

My POV

About an hour ago Peter came by, telling us that Jackson Whittemore was learning too much, so he sent us to trick him. Derek and I fallowed his scent to the school

boy's locker room working out to some music. I took the Ipod out and found a song.

"What the hell? Hey." I heard Jackson yell.

"I like your taste in music. I haven't heard this one - in a long time." I said as I placed the player back into the speaker. Fading by DecyferDown came on, then Derek

and I looked at the blond with a smile. Jackson gulped as he grabbed a lacrosse stick,

"I'm not scared of you. Come on. I'm not afraid."He said as I heard his heart beating really fast. Derek and I began walking towards him.

"Yeah. You are. You know, I bet you haven't had a day in your whole life - where you haven't been afraid of something. But you won't have to be anymore. Not when

you're one of us." I said as Jackson looked at both of us. The three of us walked out of the school to the burnt remains of the Hale Manor.

"This is it? This is the place?" Jackson asked us.

"Go ahead." I said nodding him forward.

"Is it safe? I don't want rafters falling on my head." Jackson said worried. He looked at Derek,who nodded to him, Jackson went inside.

"This house - It's the same h - house." Jackson said confused.

"What'd you say?" I replied.

"I've dreamt about this place. I - I remember the staircase. I remember these - these walls. I remember - everything." Jackson replied to me.

"You were here" Derek asked him, I felt off, not because of the baby, because of something else but what. He looked at us while he shook his head.

"There's no one else here, and no one else is coming?" He asked and I shook my head. I had my hands in a fist and in a quick flick motion my claws appeared quickly.

"No, please - Please don't, okay? I'll shut up - I'll never say another word again. I'll leave Scott alone. Please, you can't do this! Please! I - I don't deserve it." Jackson

said as he was crying. Derek and I glared at him.

"I think you do, Look around you! Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you? There's no one here. There is a reason. No one cares that you drive an

expensive car. No one cares that you have perfect hair, and no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team." I growled at him.

"Excuse me." I looked up and saw Scott.

"Co - captain." He said before he jumped down in front of both Derek and I. We growled at him while shifted into our werewolf forms.

"Move!" I growled.

"No." He replied.

"Fine. I'll kill you too." Derek responded and then I heard a whizzing sound.

"Cover your eyes!" I yelled, crouched down and put my head in my elbow. A few seconds later I look to see Scott was shot.

"Scott! Go!" Derek growled. He doesn't get up, so I grab him and before letting him go.

"Run!" I growl. He goes out the back,the bullets were tearing through the wall.

"Jace get out of here" Derek begged me.

"No I won't leave you." I growled.

"Think of the baby" He said through his fangs. I looked at him, kissing him with passion before dashing quickly out of the Hale Manor. I heard Derek's loud growl behind

me, but I kept running,I soon found Jackson with tears streaming down his face. He looked up at me,

"Don't kill me"He begged, I stride to him, "You idiot, look at what you have done, now my mate is likely dead because of you" I growled letting my fangs show, he

whimpered,

"Get out of here, NOW" I roared and he ran. I couldn't smell Jackson anymore, but I could smell Scott. I ran towards his scent,He collapsed on the ground. I tried

picking him up, but he was weighing me down, so I began dragging him.

"Come on Scott, you can't die" I huffed. Soon I saw a familiar face, Deaton,

"Let me"He said as he picked Scott up in his arms.

"Stop." Scott said while trying to heal.

"It's all right, Scott. You're gonna be all right." Deaton said as Scott passed out again. Soon we ended up at the animal clinic. I watched as the vet worked at Scott,

getting the bullet out of his side. Scott woke up,

"I wouldn't get up just, yet."Deaton said as Scott looked at the vet.

"Where am I" Scott asked as I took his hand.

"You're fine. And I've given you something that should - Speed up the healing process." Deaton said looking at me for a split second.

"But you're a vet." I said looking at him. "That's very true - and 90% of the time, I'm mostly treating cats and dogs." Deaton said as I looked back at Scott.

"Mostly?" Scott asked looking tired.

"Mostly." Deaton replied before Scott passed out again. I watched the vet with my eyes glowing.

"You look just like your father and you possess your mother's eyes" He said as I questioned him.

"What are you talking about" I asked as I leaned on the wall.

"I'm not just a vet, I'm an emissary" He said holding out a glass jar of mountain ash.

"I felt like the whole building is surrounded by it." I said with a smile.

"Close enough" He replied.

"So you knew my parents" I asked wondering.

"I was an emissary for both Talia Hale and Lucas Lucine" He said with a smile. I nodded,

"Hey so you know about supernatural pregnancy's right" I asked as he looked at me, I placed a hand on my flat belly.

"Very much so" He replied as he looked at Scott, who didn't look like he was going to wake up for about an hour.

"Follow me" Deaton said as he lead me to another room, I noticed an ultrasound machine. I sat on the bed as he prepped it. I lifted the bottom of my shirt, he placed

the wand on my belly, and soon I saw a white blob on the screen.

"It's healthy, werewolf pregnancies last shorter then a human pregnancy, often about six months, humanly you look about a month along" He said as he got a still

picture of my baby. He gave it to me, I felt tears going down my face. I wiped off my belly,

"I can provide you with paternal vitamins" He said as I nodded my head,we went back into the room where we see Scott awake. I help him stand, Soon I smelt Peter's

scent. Deaton goes into the front room, Scott pulls me next to him, since I was pregnant, any wolf would see me as a protecting figure or someone to help.

"Hi there. I'm here to pick up." Peter's voice filled my ears, I held Scott close to me, I felt my small bump against my shirt.

"I'm not sure I remember you dropping off." Deaton replied as I heard Peter chuckle.

"These two wandered in on their own." He replied as I stiffened.

"Even if they did, I'm afraid I can't help you - We're closed." Deaton said more forcingly.

"Well, I think you can make an exception this one time - Don't you?" Peter said as I felt Scott holding on to me.

" I'm sorry. That's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours." Deaton said trying to keep both of us safe.

"You have something of mine. I'm here to collect it." Peter said a bit irritated.

"Like I said - We're closed." Deaton said a bit angry. I heard finger nails scratch at the gate, which happened to be made out of Rowan Oak. "Mountain ash. That's an

old one." Peter said before I heard wood breaking,

"Let me be as clear as possible. We - are - closed." Deaton said as I heard his heart beat steady. I heard footsteps before Peter's voice once again filled my ears.

"There are others who can help me get what I want, Scott Jace. More innocent - and far more vulnerable." Peter growled lowly.

"Allison!" Scott said before the door opened and closed. Soon Scott's formal took hold, I told him I would be watching for anything off. The peace broke when Chris and

another hunter almost hit Scott, causing him to shift into his other form in front of Allison.


	10. Code Breaker

I stayed with Scott at the animal clinic, I began comforting him, even if he was a werewolf, he was still a teenager.

"Scott everything will be ok" I said as I held him. Scott looked up, hearing the dogs in the clinic howling.

"Jace I go an idea" Scott said getting up.

"We need to find Derek, so how do wolves signal their position to the rest of the pack." He asked me.

"They howl" I replied, we went to look out point, Scott got on look out rock,I made my eyes glow purple I inhaled and let out a howl, a howl that scream find me. I felt

the baby flutter a little, Scott shifted back and got off the rock, I looked around. I soon heard my mate's howl. Scott and I looked at each other and ran to the location

of the returning howl. Scott and I got to the Hale Manor, I found the grate,

"Scott over here" I said making my eyes glow.

"Ready to have some more fun? To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting. So I brought some help. But I need to warn ya. I used to play in college." I heard a very

unfamiliar voice speak before hearing something smack against skin.

"I brought a little help too" Derek replied. The man looked at Scott and I, Derek used the opportunity to punch the guy unconscious. Derek then pulled off the tape of

wires on his side.

"Scott, help me with this." Derek said as I tried to get to him, but Scott held my wrist.

"No." Scott replied.

"Are you kidding me" I growled at him. I tried to get out of Scott's grip, but couldn't.

"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter." Scott said and I was getting angry.

"You really wanna talk about this right now?" Derek growled at Scott.

"He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them." Scott said looking at me.

"Do you see what her aunt did to him" I growled.

"So tell me how to stop him." Scott said and I struggled.

"You can't! All right? Now - I don't know when Kate's coming back, so just get me out of this"Derek yelled.

"Promise you'll help me." Scott asked me.

" You want me to risk my sister's life for your girlfriend? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You're not in love, Scott. You're 16 years

old. You're a child." Derek growled.

"DEREK" I snapped. My mate looked at me. Derek then gave me a sorrowful look as if apologizing.

"Maybe you're right. But I know something you don't. Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied. Remember this? This is

what brought your sister back to beacon hills, right?" Scott said before pulling out a piece of paper.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you wanna know who it was? Peter's nurse. They brought your

sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha, and that's why you're going to help me. Just say you'll help me, and I'll help you unlock your other" Scott

said and Derek got the shackle that had held him to the wall.

"We'll help you." He growled. Derek went over to me and hugged me. I hugged him back. He placed his hand on my belly, I felt fluttering, he brought his face to mine

and our lips collided.

"I'm the one who is supposed to take care of you" Derek said as I placed my head on his shoulder. After getting his jacket, shirt,phone, and wallet, The three of us got

out off the cellar.

"Hey. Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. Something doesn't feel right." Derek said as I stayed near him.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked him.

"I don't know. It's - it's kind of like it's" I started. "No, don't say "too easy." People say "too easy" and bad things happen. What, do you think finding you was easy?

Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy." Scott said with a bit of his wolf present.

"Fine. You're right."Derek said as an arrow hit Derek, and almost me.

"Now the leg." I looked up to see Kate and Allison, she fired it at me, but I dodged it.

"Flash bolt." Kate said smiling,

"Scott, your eyes!" I screamed as Derek brought me into his arms.

"Get up! Let's go!" I said getting them both up.

"Natural talent." Kate said smiling

"Scott Jace, go!" Derek said leading us forward.

"Allison, I can explain." Scott begged his girlfriend.

"Stop lying. For once stop lying." She said holding her bow in her hands.

"I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal. I was gonna tell you everything. Because everything that I said, everything that I did" Scott started.

"Was to protect me."She spoke for him. He nodded at her.

"I don't believe you. " She said as she had blue shining tears in her eyes.

"Thank God. Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself." Kate said to her niece.

"You - you said we were just gonna catch them?" Allison said in worry.

"We did that. Now we're gonna kill them." She said before shooting Derek in the chest.

"You Son of A Bitch" I growled at her. I then laid still next to Derek and then I heard the door open.

"Allison, get back." Chris said and I then got up.

"What is it?" Allison asked.

"It's the Alpha." I growled. Peter then tripped everyone except me.

"Come on! Come on!" Kate yelled and Peter came from behind and he broke her arm. He dragged her inside, I followed Derek and Scott inside.

"Run" Scott told Allison. I ran outside with her, I didn't want any damage to my body, since I was carrying Derek's baby. got up and soon the smell of burnt skin filled

our nostrils. Derek saw Peter on the ground and he hover over him.

"Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you." Scott said to my mate. Derek looked at me,

"This is your vendetta" I said low enough for him to hear.

"You've-already-decided. I can smell it on you!" Peter said as his eyes glowed red. Derek lifted his claws and slashed his throat, Peter chocked on his own blood, then

laid dead still.

"I'm the Alpha now." Derek said as he looked at us. Most of them leave. I nearly collapse, but Derek caught me and he sat down. My head in his lap.

"Hey are you okay" He asked me.

"I am now" I said and I felt his lips press against mine.

"Derek time to go" I said as we ran off,

"I love you" I heard him say.

"I love you too" I responded. Derek and I went to the Hale Manor after the cops cleared.

"Derek. Jace" I heard Jackson yell.

"I - I helped you. I helped save you. Okay, you got what you wanted. You got what you wanted. Now it's my turn to get what I want." He said and I looked at my

Mate. He smirked and jumped down. I heard his heartbeat rising. Derek looked him dead in the eyes and smiled. His eyes began to glow and fangs appeared. Jackson

was shaking, my mate sank his fangs into the teen's side. Soon Jackson left, Derek and I stayed in his room,

"Its over, it's really over" I said smiling. He ran to me and held me. I responded his hug with mine. He kissed my lips and I cried as I felt the baby flutter in my belly. He

placed his hand on my belly, his head on my midsection.

"Jace" He said as I look him in the eyes.

"Yeah" I replied as he smiled,

"Would you consider marrying me" He said with a smile taking out a ring. I placed my hands over my mouth,

"It was my mother's" He said as I looked into the eyes of my lover. I felt tears going down my face.

"Yes Derek Matthew Hale I will marry you" I said as he placed the ring on my finger and kissed me. I felt him cup my cheeks, I then pressed more in the kiss, his tongue

licked across my lower lip. I allowed it, I soon straddled his hips.

"Not that I don't want this Der, but I think we should slow down, you mister need a shower, I can smell _HER_ on you" I said making my eyes glow purple.

"I don't want my mate having another female's scent over my fi'ance." I said with a bit of a aggressive growl. He smiled, we went to my cabin, I heard the shower

running, I laid in our bed, I placed my hand on my baby bump.

"I love you so much" I said whispering to the baby inside of me.

"If your a girl, your daddy is going to make sure you won't date till your 30, but somehow you will have him wrapped around your finger, but if your a boy, I will make

sure you have manners unlike your father who is the most beautiful and handsome person I have ever met." I said as the shower turned off and I saw my lover in only

a pair of boxers. He laid down next to my belly. I fell asleep to him massaging my shoulder,and kissing my central back's tattoo.


	11. Shapeshifted

My POV

I was in bed, Derek's arms around my slightly rounded belly, I remembered what happened with the Omega a few hours earlier.

 _Derek and I found Scott, so I_ _grabbed him and dragging him away so the three of us were behind a tree, Derek Held him down._

 _"Wait! Stop! What are you doing? I can help him." Scott pleaded at us._

 _"No the Argents are here" Derek said keeping a tight grip on him. The hunters appeared surrounding the poor Omega, Chris took out his baton and shocked him till he shifted_

 _back._

 _"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Chris asked the wolf after he electrocuted it._

 _"Nothing. Nothing, I swear." He said keeping an eye on them._

 _"You're not from here, are you? Are you?!" Chris yelled._

 _"No. No, I came - I came looking for the Alpha and his Mate. I heard they was here. That's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in_

 _the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear." The Omega begged the hunters._

 _"Gentlemen! Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we've caught?" Gerard said as he looked the Omega deadly for blood._

 _"An Omega." Chris said keeping an eye on the wolf._

 _"The lone wolf! Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not_

 _a wise choice. Because, as I am about to demonstrate - an Omega rarely survives - On his own." Gerard said before swinging the broad sword._

 _"Look. Look. Look at them! You see what they do? This is why you need us. Why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together." Derek said making Scott look at_

 _the dead Omega._

 _"What are they doing?" He asked me and Derek kept a good grip of him._

 _"Declaring war." I responded._

 _"We have a code." Chris told his father._

 _"Not when they murder my daughter. No code. Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? Because I don't care if_

 _they're wounded and weak. Or seemingly harmless - begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea_

 _what they're getting into. We find them. We kill them. We kill them all." Gerard declared after he slammed the sword into the ground._

I felt tears going down my face.

"Jace you okay" I heard Derek ask as he placed his hand on my shoulder, I turned around to look him in his green eyes.

"No, I am afraid" I said shaking a little. He sat up and I looked at him

"The hunters, what if they find us, what if they find me, what if they kill the ba..." I said before bursting into tears. He then quickly gathered me, placing me close with

his arms around my body, lips pressed against my forehead, I was shivering in fear.

"Shh Jace Shh, hey Rose look at me please" He begged after I felt a little better.

"No matter what happens I promise you, I won't let them touch you" He said cupping my cheeks. He rocked me back and forth, I just felt my wolf becoming contented

with how Derek was comforting me. I soon pressed his hand against my belly,

"Nothing will keep me from you" Derek said as I closed my eyes to fall asleep. I soon woke up in the abandoned train carts that Derek and I were using as temporary

base till we could find a better place to live.

"Derek? Jace!" I heard our new beta calling for us. I was in the shadows making my eyes glow purple.

"What's wrong?" I asked him,

"My dad. I think he's dead." He replied stepping towards me, I walked out of the dark to look at him.

"What did you do?"I asked him wanting to know, I felt Derek's presence near me.

"That's the thing. It wasn't me." Isaac said flashing his yellow Beta eyes at us. Hours later we saw Scott at the front of the school. Derek was in the driver seat while I

was in the passenger seat. After finally convincing him, we drove to the Lahey's house.

"You wanna learn? Let's start now." I said opening the basement door.

"What's down there?" He asked looking at us.

"Motive." Derek replied.

"And what am I looking for?" Scott asked as we went downstairs.

"Follow your senses." I replied soon we found the freezer.

"What happened down here?"Scott asked us.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression. Open it." I said before he opened the freezer.

"What do you feel" Derek asks.

"Pain"Scott sighs. I opened the freezer and saw scratch marks.

"This is why he said yes to you" Scott looked at us.

"Everyone wants power" Derek grunts.

"If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves." Scott growled.

"We can if they're willing." Derek replied to him,

"Did she tell them about the Argent, about being hunted" Scott growled.

"Yes and he still asked" I smirked.

"Then he's an idiot"Scott hesitated.

"And your the idiot dating Argent's daughter, yah we know your dirty little secret and if we know how long will it take for them to find out what their own flesh and

blood has been doing instead of studying" I smirk.

"You have seen what happens to an omega, with us you learn how to use all of your senses, with us you learn control, even on a full moon" Derek said holding out

Scott's hand which his claws were forming.

"If I'm with you I lose her" Scott says ripping from his grasp.

"Your going to lose her anyway" Derek motions me to leave.

"Wait. I'm not part of your pack. But I want him out. He's my responsibility too." Scott said looking at me.

"Why? Because he's one of us?" I asked him.

"Because he's innocent." Scott replied.

"Come on you two, stop sucking face" Stiles said as I smiled at my mate. Stiles signals me and we go from the sheriffs office. I walk around to hear struggling. I see

Stiles and a hunter. He turns around and sees me, Isaac attacks the hunter, knocking the guy unconscious. I see Derek come into the room, I crush the needle of

concentrated wolvesbane and see Isaac look at Stiles. He was about to attack, but both Derek and I roared at him, he began backing into the corner and then shifted

back.

"How did you do that" Stiles asked.

"Her and I are alphas"Derek sighed. We soon got out.


	12. IceAbomination

I found our next potential beta, a girl named Erica Reyna, I wheeled her out of the room she was in, she tried looking up,but I placed my hand on her head.

"Lie still." I ordered her before we got to the morgue. I had her medication in my hands.

"Side effects may include anxiety, waking, acne, ulcerative colitis. Yeesh." I said before setting it down.

"Who are you?" She asked me. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Let's just say we have a - mutual friend. You get a - warning right before you have a seizure." I said before sitting in front of her.

"It's called an aura. It's - it's like a metallic taste in my mouth." She said as I gave her a look.

"You don't have to lie, Erica. What's it really taste like?" I asked rubbing her shoulder in a comforting manor.

"It tastes like blood." She said with a sniffle.

"What if I told you - that all of this could go away?" I said looking at her, placing a hand on each of her sides.

"The side effects" I said with a comforting smile.

"the symptoms" I continued but with my wolf present a bit.

"All of it. And what if all those things not only went away - but everything else - got even better?" I said after pulling her close.

"How?" She asked wanting it.

"Let me show you." I said before making my eyes glow.

"What are you" She asked me.

"A Werewolf, we never get sick, have seizures, or any other medical issue you can think of, you can have power, confidence, and more beauty than you can imagine" I

said with my fangs showing.

"My mate and I can give you it, there are hunters, but with proper training you can avoid being hunted and afraid" I said smiling.

"I want it" She said looking at me. Her heart beating steady, I smiled, I took her wrist, sinking my fangs into her flesh, my venom escaping my fang and into her body.

She let out a painful gasp, I soon let go.

"I know it hurts but you are becoming one of us" I said with a smile. Soon I took her back to her house with my makeup kit. The bite healed, I could see her acne

healed completely, smelling her medicals fading and her sickness disappearing.

"Let's get you sexified" I said as I began my work, straightening her hair and putting her in makeup. Soon I was done.

"look" I said with a smile.

"That's me" She said looking at her new self. I nodded and she hugged me.

"Thank you" She smiled as I hugged her back. The next day Erica went to school, Derek and I picked her up, Scott and Stiles looked at us, I smiled as my mate drove

us away. Later that night I saw Boyd, he accepted it, and I gave him the bite, Isaac showed up with Erica and Derek, my mate held me into his chest, soon we all

heard Scott.

"Boyd, come on Boyd I just want to talk. Did they tell you everything, I'm not talking about going out of control on the full moons I mean everything" Scott yelled.

"She told me about the hunters" Boyd said as I stood by my mate.

" and that's not enough to change your mind, Boyd what ever you want there are other ways to get it." Scott said concerned for the boy.

"I just don't want to sit alone at lunch, everyday." Boyd said in a bit of disappointment.

"Well if your looking for friends...you can do a lot better than Jace and Derek" Scott said smoothly.

"that really hurts Scott..I mean if your going to review us at least take a consensus.. Erica how's life been since you met Derek and I." I smirked.

" well in a short summery.. Kind and transformative." She said her fangs showing, I smirked at the action.

"Isaac" Derek said smiling.

"Well I'm bummed about being a fugitive other than that I'm great.." He said relaxed.

"Okay, hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight."Scott said looking at Derek and I.

"Then go home, Scott." I said before Erica and Isaac began walking over to the omega. Scott then slammed his fist on the ice, looking up at us fully shifted,

"I meant fair for them." He said before roaring, Isaac and Erica then proceeded to fight, but Scott being a werewolf longer had the advantage.

"Don't you get it they are doing this for you, they make you seem like they are giving you some kind of gift, but all they have done is turn you into a bunch of guard

dogs" Scott growled as he slid Isaac and Erica to both of us. I looked up at the beta. He doesn't understand.

"It's true it is about power" Derek said as he walked to Scott. Derek shifted and headbutted Scott. Then after slashing his stomach, Scott elbowed Derek in the face.

Derek shook his head and smiled at Scott. Derek got Scott's arm and punched him in the face repeatedly. After slamming Scott to the ice, Derek had his foot over

Scott's throat. Thats it, I shifted and roared,getting my mates attention. I saw Derek look at me.

"Derek don't" I growled half shifted. Derek got off of Scott. I looked at Scott , helped him up,

"Get out of here, heal" I said sending him on his way, Derek, Isaac, Boyd, Erica and I went to our temporary hideout to begin was trying to get past my mate. I

smirked. I got up as Isaac tried one last time to pass one of his Alphas.

"Does anyone wanna try not being completely predictable?" Derek growled. Then Erica pounced on him, kissing him, and grinding her body all over him. I growled as I

strided to her, threw her off, Derek wiped his lips off.

"That's the last time you do that." Derek growled at her.

"Why? Because I'm a beta?" She growled back.

"Because he's my mate bitch" I growled at her.

"Are we done? I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal." Isaac complained. Derek and I looked at him with a ok look. Derek kneel to him, asked for

his arm, then twist it backwards.

"A hundred and one. You think we're teaching you how to fight? Huh? Look at me! we're teaching you how to survive!" Derek growled at him, before letting his arm go.

"If they wanted us dead why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?" He asked me.

"I don't know. But they're planning something. And you, especially, know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed

someone else last night. Until we find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that we know. As fast as we can teach you." Derek growled then lead me to the

cart. I just stayed in the comfort of my mate's arms, later Derek and I went to the school to see what Stiles saw at the garage.

"Ahh..ow..ow ah..Derek Jace" Stiles sighed as Erica brought him in.

"Stiles what did you see at the mechanics garage." I asked holding a basketball.

"Several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously reporting" He said looking at me. Derek looked at me, I flex my claws and the ball deflates.

"Let's try that again." I sigh.

"Alright it had scales, it's big can I go" he says anger.

"Alright eyes, eyes are yellowish and slitted oh it has a tail. Can I go now I have someone I really need to get to...wait what have you seen it, it looks like you have

this look on your face like you have seen it" Stiles said interested. I looked at the lizard creature. It hissed at us, it jumped down and knocked Erica unconscious.

"Stiles go" Derek pushed him out of the way. I saw the creature scratch Derek's neck,

"Der...your neck." I said grabbing him. We walked away and Stiles tried to get his phone. He dropped Derek and I almost fell in the pool.

"Stiles you so of a bitch" Derek scream before being submerged. Stiles dives in, the creature is looking at me, I see Derek and Stiles in the pool above the water, I dive

in and swim towards them. I hold up Derek's left side.

"I think it's gone" Stiles say breathless. A hiss emulates the room,

"not" I growl. We are stuck at the deep end.

"I need to get my phone" Stiles says exhausted.

"Your not letting him go" I growl helping him hold up my mate.

"you notice the thing with multiple razor sharp teeth"He says angry.

"Did you notice that I am paralyzed neck down in eight feet of water" Derek yelled as I struggled a little, due to the baby's weight.

"Didn't you notice that I have been keeping you alive for the last two hours." He said struggling.

"With my help jackass" I growled flashing my fangs at him.

"Yeah and who's going to be able to fight that thing you or me, you need me to survive, that's why your not letting me go" Derek grunted.

"Stiles" I yell as he drops him. He sink to the bottom. Stiles then called Scott, but he had hung up on us, Stiles swam to the bottom, and brought up my mate, I held

him up best I could.

"I can't stay up any longer, I need something to hold on to." Stiles said as we saw the diving boards with handles, we swam over but Stiles gave up. Scott got them

out of the water and the creature attacked him. I pulled myself over the edge,crawling over to my mate, I saw Scott holding a piece of a mirror,the creature stunned

then left. I remembered something Kanima.

"It's called a kanima." I said as Derek stood by me.

"You knew the whole time." Stiles asked me.

"No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection." I confessed

"It doesn't know what it is." Scott said as I nodded at him.

"What else do you know?" Stiles asked me.

"Just stories, rumors." Derek replied.

"But it's like us?"Scott asked us.

"A shape - shifter, yes, but it's - it's not right. It's like a" I said getting confused.

"An abomination."Stiles said as I nodded and began walking towards the car. Soon Derek and Erica got in the car and we drove off. Derek carried me back to the Cart.

setting me in the makeshift bed, he laid next to me, hand on my belly. My wolf purring in happiness, I felt small movements, my two month round belly containing Derek

and my baby, Derek placed his head next to where the baby moved to. I then started singing the lullaby my dad sang to me whenever I had a nightmare or to stop me

from crying.

" _Still far away From where I belong But it's always darkest Before the dawn_

 _So you can doubt And you can hate But I know No matter what it takes_

 _I'm coming home I'm coming home Tell the world that I'm coming home_

 _Let the rain Wash away All the pain of yesterday_

 _I know my kingdom awaits And they've forgiven my mistakes_

 _I'm coming home I'm coming home Tell the world I'm coming home"_ I finished the last note, Derek placed his head on my chest, letting out a comforting sigh, one hand

on my round belly and the other behind me. I placed one hand on top of the hand on my belly and the other in his hair, rubbing his scalp as he fell asleep like that. I

smiled, everything will come together I hope.


	13. Party Guessed

Derek held me close, I can't blame him for being more protective over me, due to everything that has happened in the past two weeks.

 _Derek and I stood outside the McCall house to kill Lydia because we believe she's the Kanima, but I didn't think so, soon the door opened and Isaac along with a paralyzed Erica_

 _were thrown at our feet. I looked up to see Stiles, Allison and Scott._

 _"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an omega, you're already an Alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat us." Derek said_

 _holding me close._

 _"I can hold you both off until the cops get here." He replied as I heard sirens._

 _"Get them out of here." I said turning to Boyd, Soon I saw Lydia outside,_

 _"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on" She yelled, soon the Kanima was on the roof, hissing at us before disappearing. It wasn't her, I was right._

I turned around to see my mate's sleeping face, I nuzzled my way to the crook of his neck, my baby bump against his side.

 _I saw Stiles and Scott holding my beta, I smelt Kanima amoungst them,_

 _"Hold her up." I commanded them, Derek by my side._

 _"Is she dying?" Stiles asked me as I took her arm in my own._

 _"She might, I - which is why this is gonna hurt." I said before breaking her arm. She wailed in pain, Derek kept her still though._

 _"You broke her arm!"Stiles yelled at me._

 _"It'll trigger the healing process. I still gotta get the venom out. This is where it's really gonna hurt." I said as I grew my claws out and punctured her skin, blood pooled under_

 _her. She screamed, but I kept a firm grip on her._

 _"Stiles - you make a good Batman." Erica said before passing out. I placed her on the bed, wrapping her arm in gauze to stop her bleeding._

I looked at my mate's chest going up and down as he was breathing calmly.

 _Derek called me to go to the animal clinic, Scott was injured, but as soon as I got there, Deaton was taking care of him._

 _"Thank you" Derek said as I got next to him._

 _"Are you ok, I smell blood" I said looking at him,_

 _"Argent's wife was poisoning Scott, she got me with a knife, but I bit her to get him here"He said touching my belly. I just wrapped my arms around him._

 _"I'm just glad your alive." I said feeling a tear go down my cheek._

I felt a hand go to my cheek, I look up to see Derek's eyes looking at me, I pressed my lips to his, he pressed back, I sat up feeling his lips on my neck, soon I heard

Scott,

"We will finish this later" He said making me groan. Scott was outside the cart, I walked outside,

"I'm saying we need a new plan, because next time, one of us is gonna be too hurt to heal." I said as I walked towards the wolf.

"Ugh, I get it. We can't save Jackson." Scott said as he looked at me. I got up, placing a hand on my two month round belly,

"We can't seem to kill him either. We've seen a lot of things, Scott. we've never seen anything like this. Every new moon's just gonna make him stronger." I said

rubbing my back.

"But how do we stop him?" The beta asked as I felt the baby kick.

"I don't know. I don't even know if we can." Derek said as I hugged his shoulders, my bump hitting his lower back. He smiled at this

"Maybe we should just let the Argents handle it." Scott looked at us.

"I'm the one who turned him. It's my fault." Derek said as his eyes flashed.

"Yeah, but you didn't turn him into this. I mean, this happened because of something in his past, right? " Scott said as I sat behind Derek.

"That's a legend in a book. It's not that simple." Derek responded, I rubbed my neck on his shoulder.

"Go home, Scott. Sleep. Heal. Make sure your friends are safe. 'Cause the full moon's coming. And with the way things are going, I've got a feeling it's gonna be a

rough one." Derek said as I rubbed my mate's shoulders. After Scott left, I looked into my mates eyes, Derek pressed his lips to mine, I wrapped my arms around his

neck as he lightly grazed my nipple with his claw, I moaned in pleasure as he carried me to the bed. I took my jacket off as he tore his shirt off. I pressed my slightly

swollen lips to his neck as he took my shirt off, my bra along side it.

"Derek touch me please" I growled making my eyes glow purple,

"I am touching you" He said as his lips wrapped around my other nipple, it was erected as my other nipple was.

"No I need you to Touch me" I growled, He smiled as he got my jeans off. My wolf purring with excitement, it has been so long, I am so sensitive, I need my mate now.

I let out a growl as he takes my boy shorts off. I feel his fingers lightly grazing my clit, his ghost kisses going down my body till he reaches me slit,

"Derek" I moan as he lightly licks my pussy.

"Yes" I look down to see his tongue lapping at my clit.

"I.." I can't even speak as his tongue thrusts itself into my tight core, one of his hand on my round belly and the other holding my leg, keeping me still. I began feeling

my coil in my lower belly tightening as his tongue thrust itself into my core, my walls tightening, soon the coil becomes too tight and I scream as my orgasm breaks

free. Derek's tongue keeps lapping my juices as they leave me. I was breathing heavy, trying to calm my body from post orgasm. I look to see Derek flipping us

carefully, not wanting to hurt the baby. He positions his freed erection at my weeping core and gently guides it inside, I moan as I allow his length to become wrapped

around my wet walls.

"You're so tight Jace, it's amazing" He says as I start carefully bouncing up and down on his diamond hardened dick, his hands wrap around my hips, keeping my walls

around his length, not able to escape the situation I laid myself to. Soon I found myself on all fours as he plunges his length at a different angle inside me. I grip the

mattress below me, holding on tight as Derek was sending us over the edge. He carefully bends so his chest was on my back, but his hips kept pistoning into my core.

I lift my head, my neck exposed, his lips lightly pressing against the claiming mark that had been placed there many moons ago, those fangs lightly grazing the scar.

"Derek please" I growled as he flipped me, he was on his feet, on his haunches yet was still continuing to thrust into my bursted flower that he broke when we found

one another to be mates. My legs on his legs, held myself on his body.

"I'm close Derek please" I begged him as I felt my orgasm closing in on itself. He looked at me with those green eyes.

"I'm close too Cum with me my beautiful mate Cum Jace" He growled as he placed his mouth on my claim bite, the coil finally snapped and I let out a loud growl as he

sank his fangs into the scar, I felt his warm seed burst inside me as I felt my juices release themselves on my lovers hips. I almost collapsed on the bed, but Derek

caught me, placing the blankets over us .I felt Derek wrap his arms around my midsection. I soon fell asleep to the baby's heartbeat.

 _"Don't hurt him please" I begged, looking to see a very familiar face,_

 _"Join us or he dies" the Alpha growled as I saw Derek bruised beyond recognition._

 _"Don't do it Jace, run without me live for the baby" He begged. Soon the Alpha sliced his throat._

I woke up screaming, everything blurred.

"Jace shh shh I'm here nothing's going to happen" I look to see Derek above me. I let the tears fall as he lifts me up and rocks me back and forth.

"Derek" I said feeling wore out. He gets up, I look to see a glass of water, I take it and drink slowly. I give him the glass,

"Rose look at me" He begged as I look at him, dried tear streaks on his chest.

"An Alpha...told me to join him, then you told me to go...then the Alpha slashed your throat" I said as I felt the baby move within my womb.

"Nothing is going to take me away from you both" He said as he placed his hand on my round belly. Derek rubbed it and my back. I felt something move, then I felt it. I

looked up at Derek with a o shaped.

"Did the baby" He asked as I felt it again.

"Yep she kicked" I said with a smile.

"Do you know if its a girl" He asked looking at me.

"I just have a feeling" I replied as I felt Derek's heartbeat settling. The next afternoon, my pack came to us, Derek got out the trunk. I opened it and I saw the Triskele.

"What is that?" Isaac asked as he placed his hand on the metal inside.

"It's a triskele. Spirals mean different things - Past, present, future. Mother, father, child." Boyd replied as I knelt down to the chains that our families used to help us

control ourselves during the full moon.

"You know what it means to us?" I said looking at my mate.

"Alpha, beta, omega?" the young beta replied to my question.

"That's right. It's a spiral. Reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become alphas, but alphas can also fall to betas or even omegas." Derek

said nodding at me.

"Like Scott?" Isaac asked a little curious.

"Scott's with us." I responded as I began sorting through the old rusting metal restraints.

"Good thing I had my period last week, then."Erica say with her normal sarcasm.

"Well, this one's for you." I said grabbing the headband showing her it. She went wide eyed but relaxed. Soon it was getting dark, so we moved to one of the other

carts.

"What if we break free? " Boyd asked us.

"Then you'll do anything you can to get out of here. Probably try to kill us, then kill each other and kill anything else with a heartbeat." Derek said as I stood up with

Erica's headgear.

"I need you to hold her." I said looking at the three.

"So how come she gets to wear the headband?" Isaac asked us.

"Because she-wolves will be able to withstand more pain than the two of you. I've got an extra one if you really want it." I said with a look on my face. He gave me this

no thanks look. I nodded back at him,

"You ready?" I asked looking her in the eyes. She gave me a nod. Derek helped hold her down. I began to twist the nails into her skin which would get into her skull

quickly. As the screws went into her head she let out pain filled screams. After getting her to settle Derek began with Boyd, as I worked on Isaac.

"How do you not feel this?" Isaac asked as I quickly assessed the chains.

"I feel every second of it" I growled back.

"Then how do you control it?" He asked as I looked at the detailing.

"Find an anchor. Something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it. Keep the human side in control." I said tightening shackles.

"What is it for you two?" He asked me as I checked the restraints.

"It used to be anger, but that soon changed. It became Derek for me and for Derek it was me. But it doesn't have to be that for everybody." I said giving him a look

that willed me to hope he found his anchor quickly.

"You mean Scott?" He said as I checked everything.

"Yeah. All right, that should do it." I said before hearing Boyd and Erica struggling. Derek looked at me, I got outside the cart, claws out and fangs bared. Soon Isaac

jump out the window. I held him against the ground.

"Isaac, ISAAC, think of something that ties you to your human side" I growled, he struggled against me.

"Something meaningful" I growled again with more force. He looked at me, then my belly, then he nodded. I let him go, he rushed back into the cart, everything

calmed. I went inside to see if everything was ok, it was,so I went to my cart and fell asleep.


	14. FuryField

I woke up to my phone ringing. I picked it up and answered it,

"Hello"I said as I placed a hand on my baby bump, I felt her kick, still don't know gender, but it's a feeling.

"Jace meet me at the Hale Manor" Deaton's voice picked up,

"I wait why" I asked as I put him on speaker.

"Lydia used Derek to bring Peter to life" He said as I got my jacket on.

"Be right there" I replied soon hanging up and getting my motorbike. I rode over, I got inside to see Derek waking up, I rushed over to him and held him.

"You're gonna be weak for several hours." Deaton said as I helped my mate up.

"It actually happened." My mate replied worried.

"Don't worry. You're still an Alpha. But, as usual, not a particularly competent one." Deaton said making me roll my eyes.

"Where is he?" I asked wanting to know.

"I wish I could tell you." Deaton replied as I felt the baby kick again.

"Then how about you tell me what you're doing here, and why you're helping me." Derek asked him.

"Helping your family actually used to be a pretty important part of my life. Helping you was a promise I made to your mother." Deaton said as I looked outside.

Something's not okay. If the Alpha Pack is here they would strike sooner or later.

"I don't trust anyone except my mate." Derek said as I was drawn out of my thoughts. Derek and I soon left, Scott called us to go to the Sheriff station, we got there, I

saw scales, I looked to see the Kanima slashed Derek's neck, it looked at me then my belly. I placed my hands over my belly protectively, growling, I helped my mate to

the door.

"Open the door." I heard a young teens voice. I saw Scott with a gun pointed at his head.

"Oh, thank God." Scott said excited and then Derek went down. I tried to go to him, but Matt pointed the gun at my belly.

"Don't even try it" He said smirking. I back up, He looked at Jackson, Next thing I know Stiles is paralyzed, on top of Derek. My eyes were purple now, my teeth

enlonged.

"Get him off of me." Derek growled.

"Oh, I don't know, Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair." Matt said, I growled at him, placing my clawed hands on my belly protectively.

"You touch her, I will kill you" Derek growled.

"It must kinda suck, though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."

Matt said as he walked over to me, but I backed away. Soon Matt saw headlights, I stayed a good distance away from Kanima Jackson and Matt. Matt and Scott were

in another room, a gunshot roared in my ears, I just whined at my mate, I want to help him, Scott soon cleared the evidence.

"You - you think the evidence mattered that much, huh? No, no, I - I want the book." Matt growled.

"What - what book?" Scott asked him.

"The bestiary. Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing." Matt growled again.

"I don't have it. It's Gerard's. What do you want it for, anyway?" Scott asked him.

"I need answers. To This" Matt said as he lifted his shirt and I saw Kanima scales on his side. Matt lead Scott to another room, I stayed with my mate,

"Hey. You know what's happening to Matt?" Stiles asked us.

"I know, the book's not gonna help him. You can't just break the rules, not like this." I said feeling the baby kick my gut again.

"What do you mean?"He asked.

 _Careful Jace everything is about to go unnatural_ a voice filled my ears. I looked around and the fire alarm went off. I picked my mate and Stiles up. Scott ran in and I gave

Stiles to him, while I took Derek to saftey. I sat by Derek, keeping myself contented by my mate, two of our beta's have deserted us, soon I heard a noise and Derek

threw a piece of a mirror at the noise. We turned around to see Peter.

"I expected a slightly warmer welcome. But point taken." He said holding the glass shard.

"It's quite a situation you've got yourself in here, Derek Jace. I mean, I'm out of commission for a few weeks and suddenly there's lizard people, geriatric psychopaths,

and you're cooking up werewolves out of every self - esteem - deprived adolescent in town." Peter looked at my belly, but I growled at him.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Well, I want to help. You're my nephew and his mate. The only relatives that I have left. You know, there's still a lot that I can teach you. Can we just talk?" Peter

asked as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Sure. Let's talk." I said as I then threw him at the staircase. Derek kept punching his uncle while I watched.

"You don't actu - actually think that I want to be the Alpha again, do you? That wasn't my finest performance, considering it ended in my death. I mean, I'm usually

more - okay, go ahead! Come on, do it. Hit me, hit me. I can see that it's cathartic for you. You're letting go of all the anger, self - loathing, and hatred that comes with

total and complete failure. I may be the one taking the beating, Derek, but you've already been beaten. So, go ahead. Hit me if it will make you feel better. After all, I

did say that I wanted to help." Peter said as I looked at my mate.

"You can't help me." Derek said as I placed my hands on his back.

" You both tried to build your pack. You tried to prepare for the worst. You weren't ready. Because of it, Gerard is winning. He's taking his time. He's toying with Scott.

He's going after your wolves, one by one. He's relishing in his victory." Peter said to both of us.

"How about you tell me something I don't know?" I growled at him.

"Oh, I'm going to. And it's gonna prove why you both should trust me. Why you need to trust me. Because I'm going to tell you how to stop Jackson." He said looking

at Derek.

"What do you mean? Know how to kill him?" I said hopeful.

"Actually, how to save him. There's a myth that you can cure a werewolf simply by calling out its Christian name." Peter started and I made my eyes glow.

"It's just a myth." I growled at him while the baby moved inside me.

"Sometimes myths and legends bear a hint of truth. Our name is a symbol of who we are. The kanima has no identity. That's why it doesn't seek a pack. It seeks a

master." Derek spoke up keeping me close.

"And who else grows up with no pack? No identity?" Peter asked.

"An orphan." I said holding my belly.

"Like Jackson. And right now, his identity is disappearing beneath a reptilian skin and you need to bring him back." Peter continued, I scoffed.

" Through his heart. How else?" Peter yelled at me.

"You know, in case you hadn't noticed, Jackson doesn't really have too much of a heart to begin with." I growled.

"Not true. He'd never admit it, but there is one person. One young lady with whom Jackson shared a real bond. One person who can reach him. Who can save

him."Peter spoke up

"Lydia." I said quietly,

"Your best ally has always been anger, now it's your mate, Derek, but what you lack most is a heart. That's why you've always known that you need Scott more than

anyone. And even somebody as burned and dead on the inside as me knows better than to underestimate the simple yet undeniable power of human love." Peter said

looking at both of us.


	15. Master Plan

"But how come you get his shirt and I get a shoe?" Isaac asked Scott.

"We need to talk." I said as both Derek and I appeared.

"All of us." Peter spoke up. Scott and Isaac looked at us shocked,

"What the hell is this?" Scott growled.

"You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station. "Derek replied looking at him.

"Okay, hold on. He - he threatened to kill my mom. And I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?" Scott tried to become clean.

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous." Peter smirked and I looked at him.

"Shut up." Derek, Scott and I growled.

"Who is he?" Isaac asked as I got close to my mate, the baby kicked my kidney, I scoffed at the action.

"That's Peter, Derek's Uncle. Little while back, he tried to kill us all, and then we set him on fire, then Derek slashed his throat." Scott cleared the air.

"Hi." Peter said as I looked at him.

"That's good to know." Isaac said as I stood strong.

"How is he alive?" Scott asked me.

"Look, the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. And maybe how to save him." I said looking at my belly.

"Well, that's very helpful except Jackson's dead." Isaac said making my eyes go wide.

"Yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened on the field." Scott said making me shiver a bit.

"Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out. And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly." Peter said as Derek walked me outside to get

my nerves cleared. I walked out the door and Derek stood there. Soon Scott told us to meet him at a distillery near the center of Beacon Hills.

"Where is Derek"I heard Chris ask, before I walked to Scott, Derek let out a howl, loping, he jumped over the fence and made his eyes glow.

"Someone loves to make an entrance." I heard Peter sigh. Derek opens the bag, he was about to strike Jackson, but he opened his eyes and I see his claws go

through my mate, Jackson throws him over crates, I see Gerard and Allison.

"Scott you brought Derek to save Jackson, but you didn't know that you were bringing him to me."Gerard grunts. His scent was full of sickness,he has cancer. I also

smelled mountain ash in his system. I run to where Peter was, Derek didn't want me in this fight.I watched as Derek and the pack fought Jackson, but soon the Kanima

slashed Derek's stomach and he fell. Allison heads his way, but the Kanima stops her.

"Not yet sweetheart" Gerard smirks.

"What are you doing"She cries.

"He came to do what he came for" Scott stated.

"Then you know"Gerard looks confused.

"Science doesn't have a cure for cancer, but the supernatural does" Gerard looks at Derek. Scott shifts back and Derek tries to move to , to get away, but Scott picks

him up by the neck. Scott forces him to open his fangs. Gerard puts his arm in and Scott forces Derek to bite. Gerard screams and Derek lets go. I rush to his side,

holding him close, Gerard held up his bite, but the wound starts to bleed black blood. I looked into my mates eyes.

"What is this, what did you do" Gerard asked Scott, he looks at us.

"You always said Gerard had a plan, well I had one too" Scott said as the old man took out his pills and crushed them, black dust filled his fist.

"Mountain ash"He screamed. Gerard falls to the ground, looks at Jackson.

"Kill them. KILL THEM ALL" He screamed before passing out. Jackson let his grip loose on Allison, she hit his face and got a good distance away before I see Stiles' blue

jeep hit the Kanima. Lydia gets out of the car and shows a key. Jackson shifts back half way. Derek and Peter go for Jackson. They slam their claws into him, Lydia

catches him, and he dies. Derek held his arms around me. I placed a hand on my mate's face. Jackson gets back up and has glowing blue eye, he roars, he's a

werewolf. He hugs Lydia, looking back at Derek and I, nodding at us. Soon we got to the Hale Manor and I saw the symbol.

"You both haven't told him everything yet, have you?"Peter said as I felt the baby in my warm womb move into a more comfortable position.

"What do you mean?" Issac asked.

"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack? So eager to strengthen his power and his number? When there's a new Alpha, people take notice."

Peter said as I stayed close to my mate.

"People like who? What is this? What does this mean?" Issac looked at their symbol.

"It's their symbol. And it means they're coming." I replied. Isaac still looked confused.

"Alphas." I said wrapping my lower belly.

"More than one?" Issac asked me.

"A pack of them." I replied as Derek held me close by my waist.

"An Alpha pack. And they're not coming. They're already here." Peter replied. Derek and I just walked away.

"We need to find a new place babe" I said getting into his Camaro.

"I already got us one big enough for the three of us" He replied kissing my neck and pressing a hand on my belly.

"Really show me" I asked buckling up.

"Alright" He replied as he started the car. We soon drove close to the center of town. He parked in front of a large building.

"Babe you bought a loft" I asked getting out.

"Yep the whole building is ours, but we are staying at the top" He said as I walked inside with him. Once at the top and out of the elevator, Derek opened the loft

door.

"Der it's beautiful" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I knew you would love it" He replied kissing my lips. He picked me up, carried me over to the couch. We cuddled the entire afternoon, enjoying on another company,

talking about the baby.


	16. TattooRising

It's been four months since Erica and Boyd have been nonexistent. I found out I was having a baby boy, he was due any day now, he likes playing punchies with my

bladder.

"Derek, you might be getting your protege basketball star" I said as I adjusted myself on the couch of our loft, he rushed over to me, places his hands on the baby

bump,

"Indeed " He said feeling our son punch his hand, where his wedding band was, I placed my hand over his, my wedding ring shined in the light. Derek and I decided to

tie the knot during the summer. I felt our son kick my ribs, I winched " Baby we have to name him" I said as Derek placed his head on the bump.

"I was thinking Ryan" He said as I rubbed my fingers in his hair,

"Ryan, I love it,maybe his middle name could be Dylan" I said feeling a Braxton Hick flood my lower belly.

"Ryan Dylan Hale, I love it" I said soon feeling a kick from the baby.

"I think he does too" Derek said as he kissed where Ryan had kicked me.

"I still want a water birth" I said placing my feet in his lap.

"Hows come" He asked still interested on why I didn't want pain killers,

"Because it gives the mother and baby a more bonding experience" I said feeling a yawn go through me.

"Whatever makes you happy" He replied standing up, carrying me over to bed, so we could cuddle, till we fell asleep. The next morning I woke up to Derek lightly

shaking me,

"Melissa needs to talk to you" He said handing me the phone, I took it, sat up and rubbed my belly.

"Yeah" I said with a yawn,

"So Derek tells me you want a home water birth" Melissa asked as I stretched.

"Yes, I want your help since you know about the supernatural and all." I said smiling as Derek started rubbing my feet.

" I have a room for the pool, it's set up all I need is for my water to break" I said before Derek began rubbing my belly lovingly.

"Alright, just call me when it does" She said as I sighed.

"Ok thanks" I said rubbing Derek's hair.

"Alright thanks bye" She replied before hanging up. I put the phone down, soon I saw Derek getting his jacket on,

"Babe whats going on" I asked concerned.

"Isaac's at the hospital, the Alpha's are there, I got to go get him"He said as I stood up,

"I am going with you" I said as I strided as fast as I could to him.

"You can't you'll get hurt" He replied as I got in front of him.

"I can stay close to you, I won't get hurt" I said making my fangs grow. He huffed,

"Alright, but you don't leave my side for a second okay" Derek said as I soon kissed his lips. We got into his new Toyoda Camry, drove to the hospital, and got inside. I

used my hearing,

"Babe this way" I said hearing Scott's growls, we followed them to an elevator.

"Don't you realize what you're dealing with? I'm an Alpha." I heard Ennis' voice before the door opened, Derek had his claws out and slammed them into Ennis' back.

"So am I." He growled at the Alpha then threw him out of the elevator, I turned around to see an unconscious Isaac and a worn out Scott McCall.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked him nonchalantly As soon as Scott was up, Derek got Isaac in the car and Scott followed us. While Scott was on the

phone, Derek got Isaac on a wooden table, I stood over him, I rubbed his head comforting him, I couldn't take pain because if I did, I could go into labor,so I just had

to comfort him humanly.

"You two don't still live here, do you?" Scott asked us.

"No. The county took it over, but there's something here that we need. It'll help heal a wound from an Alpha." Derek said as I still stayed by Isaac's head.

"Yeah, but it did heal." Scott replied to Derek, but he I kept looking for the herbs.

"Not on the inside." Derek respond as he found them, he stood up giving me the herbs,I carefully spreaded them so the herb's scent would get to Isaac's nose faster.

"Hey, are you gonna tell me who that was back there? That Alpha." Scott asked us as I walked by Derek.

"A rival pack. It's our problem. I know you wanna help, and you did. I owe you one. Now go home. Go back to being a teenager." Derek said right as I relaxed.

"Uh, hey, Derek. If you wanna repay back that favor now... There is something you can do for me." Scott said clutching his right bicep, both Derek and I looked at him

confused. After fifteen minutes, Stiles appeared, situated himself next to Scott as he sat down and lifted his sleeve.

"Yeah, we see it. It's two bands, right? What does it mean?" I said as I looked at the tattoo under his healed skin.

"I don't know. It's just something I traced with my fingers." Scott said tracing two circles into the dust on the table.

"Why is this so important to you?" Derek asked him.

"Do you know what the word "tattoo" means?" Scott asked us.

"To mark something." Stiles said as I looked at the young beta.

"Well, that's in Tahitian. In Samoan, it means "open wound."I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18. I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now, to

make it kind of a reward." Scott explained both Derek and I.

"For what?" Derek asked Scott.

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wants.

Going four months later, it still hurts. It still feels like a, uh..." Scott was trying to find the right words.

"like an open wound." Stiles and I said in unison.

"Yeah." Scott said confused a bit.

"The pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt." Derek said I gave him the blowtorch and he turned it on, the fast blue flame began shining.

"Ah, that's great." Stiles exclaimed

"Do it." Scott nodded at us.

"I'm just gonna wait outside." I said heading to the door. As soon as I was outside, I could hear Scott's screams, I rubbed my large belly, the baby kicked my hand,

soon the screaming stopped, so I went inside to see an unconscious Scott with his tattoo burned out of the healed skin.

"It worked." Scott gasped after he woke up in a sweat, Derek and I just waited for Isaac to wake up.

"You painted the door. Why'd you paint the door? " Scott asked Derek and looked up at him,

"Go home, Scott." I said not wanting him to know why we wanted to cover something from him.

"And why only one side?" He asked as he took his claws out and started scratching the pain away.

"Scott." I growled trying to stop him, but he had already uncovered the Alpha Pack Symbol.

"The birds at school and the deer last night... just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha. How many are there?" Scott asked us, I huffed

before answering him.

"A pack of 'em. An Alpha pack".

"All of them? How does that even work? " Stiles asked,

"I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for him for the last four months."

Derek replied to his question.

"Let's say you find them. How do you deal with an Alpha pack?" Scott asked us,

"With all the help I can get." Derek replied before I heard a very familiar voice.

"Where is she? Where's the girl?" Isaac asked as I turned around glad that he was ok.

"What girl?" I asked him. Soon Isaac,Derek and I went back to the loft, I stood up just trying to make the far apart contractions less painful, Derek was reading on of

his family's history books and Isaac, well he was pacing. I just didn't want Derek worried about the contraction phase happening to me, so I kept it to myself. They

started at four this morning, I just didn't want Derek stressing over Ryan while dealing with Isaac's memory issue.

 _C'mon Ryan don't do this to us please for god sake's I know your space isn't huge but please just hold in there for another day please_ I begged mentally.

Ryan's response to my plead was a very hard kick to my bladder. I winced at that, I just stood while swaying back and forth,

"You know, I'm starting not to like this idea. Sounds kinda dangerous. You know what? I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him." Isaac said to us, I

just rolled my eyes feeling Ryan twist in my womb, I walked over to Derek to stand by him,

"You'll be fine." He said as he placed a hand on my belly, Ryan turned towards his father's touch, I smiled at that, Derek just rubbed my back a little.

"Does it have to be him?" Isaac asked us,

"He knows how to do it. I don't. Be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself." Derek replied as I chuckled,

"I do but I could go into labor" I said smiling,

"You know Scott doesn't trust him, right? You know, personally, I'd... well, I'd trust Scott." Isaac said making me feel slightly offended.

"Do you trust me?" I asked him,

"Yeah. I still don't like him."Isaac said as I felt another contraction flutter, I didn't wince, but Derek looked at me, noticing how my belly was hardening slightly under his

touch.

"Nobody likes him." Derek replied as he slightly pulled me closer to him. I looked to see the loft door open, there in his own shining glory stood Peter Hale.

"Boys and Expecting shewolf. F.Y.I., yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So I hope you're comfortable

saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face." He said as he walked towards us then stopped at the small set of steps.

"We don't like you." Derek said before standing up and shutting his book.

"Now shut up and help us." I said with my eyes glowing.

"Fair enough." Peter replied before his claws became unsheathed. Isaac sat in Derek's chair, Derek sat on the couch, while I stood by the large windows.

"Relax. I'll get more out of you if you're calm."Peter said as he stalked towards the young beta.

"How do you know how to do this, again?" Isaac asked as Peter got behind him and began aligning his claws.

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas, since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. One slip, and you could paralyze someone. Or kill them." Peter said as

I felt another contraction flood my body.

"You... You've had a lot of practice, though, right?" Isaac asked a bit scared.

"Well, I've never paralyzed anyone." Peter replied as I saw Derek confused.

"Wait, does that mean that you..." Isaac started to ask, but Peter took the chance and struck his claws into the beta's neck. Both Isaac's and Peter's eyes began

glowing, Isaac struggled for a little bit,

"Wait, I see them." Peter said alert, but soon he pulled his claws out, and was panting, Isaac was crouched in pain.

"What'd you see?" Derek asked his uncle.

"It was confusing. Um, im... images. Vague shapes." Peter said a little confused.

"But you saw something." I said worried for my missing pack members.

"Isaac found them." Peter confessed.

"Erica and Boyd?" I asked him again.

"I barely saw them. I mean, glimpses." Peter continued,

"But you did see them." I growled feeling a small contraction building up,

"And worse. Deucalion. He was talking to them. Something about time running out." Peter said looking me in the eyes,

"What does it mean?" Isaac asked us,

"He's gonna kill them." I said worried,

"No, no, no, no, no, he didn't say that. He did make them a promise that by the full moon that they'd both be dead." Peter said as I breathed heavily.

"The next full moon?" Derek asked shocked.

"Tomorrow night." Peter replied. I felt my belly harden tightly, I let out a groan, the men looked concerned at me.

"I'm Ok, just fe..." I said before feeling something like elastic snap in my lower belly, a loud pop was heard, then a loud gush followed. I looked down to see clear liquid

running down my inner thighs. Derek rushed over to me,

"Der my water just broke" I said as I saw Peter ran upstairs for proper materials,

"Get the pool filled with luke warm water" Peter said as I carefully got to the spare bedroom to get in my other clothes.

"Isaac call Melissa" Derek ordered him, I got out as I felt another contraction passing, Derek got by my side and began leading me to the other room,

"You want you exercise ball" He asked twelve minutes after my last contraction had passed, i looked up and nodded, he rolled it over. I sat down, Derek behind me,

hands on my hips, helping me through the pain, I looked to see Melissa at the door with Deaton bringing in supplies.

"Jace do you know when your last contraction was" Melissa asked as I felt a little pressure in my lower back.

" About twelve minutes ago" Derek responded as I continued my breathing technique,

"My contractions began at four this morning" I said as I felt another contraction flood my body, I let out a pain filled moan, Derek rubbed my back with the proper

guidance from Melissa.

"Can't we give her a pain killer anything just to stop the pain" Derek asked Deaton as I whined in pain.

"Painkillers will burn out of her like any other medicine due to the healing process" Deaton retorted, Derek walked in front of me, whispering sweet nothings as I tried

relaxing on my exercise ball, his forehead pressed against mine. I have never been in more pain than I am experiencing right now. Soon my contractions became five

minutes apart, Derek got me into the birth pool,

"Whose all out there" I asked Derek as he took a little bit of my pain away,

"Stiles, Scott, Isaac, John, and Peter" He replied as Melissa checked my lower parts,

"Your about 9 cm apart,not much longer" Melissa said as I looked at Derek who just kept pressing little kisses on my face.

"Not much longer till we meet our son" I said feeling another contraction,

"You have given me everything Jace, Love, Pride, Life, now you're giving me a family" He said as I saw him shed a tear, I cupped his cheek to wipe it away, he leaned

into my touch and kissed my palm. I felt more love for this man before me, I soon gripped his hand, crying out in agony, Melissa saw this, rushed over, telling me it was

time. I felt Derek behind me, I grabbed my shorts, removing them from my body, and tossed them to the side.

"Alright next contraction ,hold for ten, and push ok" Melissa said as I started feeling it, I took a breath in and began pushing,

" 10 ok relax" Melissa's voice echoed through my ears. I was sweating, but felt a cool washrag pressing against my forehead. I felt Derek's lips pressing against my

temple. Once again I felt another flood of a contraction flowing, so again I took another breath in and began pushing. I kept going till it passed,

"I see the head" Melissa said as yet another contraction burned through me, same process, deep breath and pushing. I felt like I was pushing out a bowling ball out of

my core.

"Shoulders are out, one last big push, can you do that" Melissa asked and I nodded, I took another breath in and gave it all I had. Soon the pain stopped, a new cry

filled the room and my ears. I picked up my baby and placed him on my chest. I cried a little, he was here, our son was here, his cries filling my ears, my wolf howling

with happiness. I turned to see Derek crying a little himself, I kissed those precious lips, which he pressed back. As we parted, I looked to see our son with Derek black

hair on his head, Melissa and Deaton clamped the cord.

"Will you do the honors"Deaton asked Derek, he nodded, Derek flexed one of his claws and cut the cord that held my son and I together. Deaton took our son to get

him checked, I felt another flood of pain, I winced, Melissa told me to just let the placenta pass, which I did, soon it was out, Derek lifted me out of the water, I got

cleaned up and I changed into something more comfortable. Derek carried me to the bed in the living room where everyone was, I laid in bed, soon I saw Derek

carrying our son, I felt a few more tears going down my face, he handed me our little boy, who was nice, clean and swaddled in a soft blanket.

"So your the one who made me carry you all this time" I cooed to my baby as watched him open his eyes to look at me,

"What's his name" I looked up to see Melissa asking me, I looked at Derek and nodded.

"His name is Ryan Dylan Hale" He replied as I watched Isaac's, Peter's, and Scott's eyes flash their wolf's eye color, Ryan's eyes flashed amber before turning to a

green color.

"He's got his father's eyes" I said smiling as Ryan looked at his father.

"He's got our hair and your face" Derek replied as he saw Ryan gripping his finger. I looked up at Derek,

"Melissa John" Derek asked for Mama McCall and Papa Stilinski,

"Yes" They replied in unison,

"We decided about two months back that if it would be alright for you to be Ryan's godparents" Derek asked the two. Melissa was surprised and so was John,

"I would love to be this little guy's godmother" Melissa said as she looked at me, John just shook Derek's hand. Great, soon everyone left, Ryan began kneading my

chest, I pulled my tank top sleeve to the side along with my bra strap, I then proceeded to cradle Ryan close to his source of food for the next couple of months,

"Come on Ryan" I practically was begging him, I was so full, I felt like my breasts would explode. His nose slightly twitched, then he nuzzled, and finally after ten

minutes for patience, he began to feed.

"He takes after you good grief" I said as Derek came to my side and just watched our baby boy take his fill. Derek's chin rested on my shoulder,

"I love you so much" I told him as I adjusted my back so it was resting against his chest. Soon Ryan stopped feeding, Derek took him and patted his back. Letting out a

loud burp, I was a bit surprised,

"Takes after you in that category" I said smirking.

"I can't take waiting around like this, you know? It's nerve-racking. My nerves are racked. They're severely racked. Racked." Stiles said as I just satin bed, Ryan was in

his crib in the nursery, and Peter was on the couch.

"I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over." Peter retorted to the skinny teen.

"You think Erica's really dead?" Stiles asked as I was sitting crisscrossed.

"You think I really care?"Peter asked him.

"I just... I don't understand the bank, though, okay? Wha... like, why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something? They're an Alpha pack,

right? So shouldn't they have a lair?" Stiles asked us, I rolled my eyes.

"They're werewolves, not bond villains." I said making my fangs grow then go back to normal.

"Wait a sec. Wait a sec. Maybe they're living there. You know? Like, maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens." Stiles said looking at the large hole on

the right side of the loft.

"Wolf dens?" Peter asked him as I just relaxed.

"Yeah, wolf dens where do you live?" Stiles asked him.

"In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods." Peter replied sarcastically.

"Whoa, really?" He asked interested.

"No, you idiot. He has an apartment downtown." I replied,

"Okay, fine, but still, that just proves that there's something up with the bank. And why wait around for the full moon, huh? Why not just kill them whenever they want

to?" Stiles once again asked us.

"Maybe they think it's poetic." Peter said in a zen like way.

"They've already had three full moons to be poetic." Stiles retorts.

"And here you've only had one full hour to be so anno" Peter soon stops, what is he doing.

"No, go ahead, finish what you were saying. I'm an... I'm annoying. What were you gonna say there?" Stiles asked wanting to know.

"What are the walls made of?" Peter asked, wait the walls,

"What? Uh... I don't know, like, wood and brick or..." Stiles started, I then got up to the desk of papers.

"No No, he is talking about the vault, the vault, the walls, what are they made out of? Where would it say that? Doesn't say anything. Where... where would it say the

materials, the type of stone?" I asked panicking

"Oh.. Oh, hang on. Yeah, here, hang on. Here. It's gotta be in there." Stiles said as the three of us looked for like about five minutes, till I found it,

"Oh No Peter it's Hecatolite." I said scared.

"Is that awful? That sounds awful." Stiles asked me,

"Get 'em on the phone. Call them. Now!" Peter growled at Stiles.

"Okay, why?" Stiles asked us.

"'Cause Boyd and that girl aren't gonna kill each other. They're gonna kill Derek and Scott." I replied my wolf growling.

 _Stiles, now is not the best time._ Scott said through the phone.

"Scott! Scott! No, listen to me, okay? Look, you gotta get outta there. Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight. "

Stiles said panicking like I was.

 _What does that mean?_ Scott replied.

 _We're here to get you out, okay_? Derek's voice was in the background.

"Look, it keeps the moonlight out, okay? They haven't felt the full moon in months."I said with my wolf echoing in my voice.

"Okay, think of it like the gladiators in the Roman colosseum. They used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has

kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it." Peter said setting the situation both Derek and Scott were in.

"Scott, they're gonna be stronger..." Stiles started,

"More savage, more bloodthirsty, Scott, they're the lions. They're the starved lions, and you and Derek just stepped into the colosseum." Peter said finishing for him.

 _Derek, we got a problem, a really big problem._ Scott said through the phone.

 _Cora?_ Derek asked in the background. Cora? she's alive?

 _Who?_ Scott asked in the phone. _Cora?_ Derek's voice asked again.

 _Derek, get out. Get out now!_ Cora's voice rang through my ears, she is alive she's alive.

"Scott? Hey, Scott! Scott!" I screamed at him to answer,

 _No. No! Wait!_ Scott replied, soon the three of us heard growling and roars,

"Scott? Scott, are you hearing this? Scott!" Stiles yelled then the phone went dead.

"We have to find them" I said with my eyes glowing.


	17. Fireflies

After getting changed into something a bit more outdoors, I called Deaton and asked him to watch Ryan, which he agreed to, I pumped some milk, put it in the fridge,

as soon as he arrived, I gave Deaton my baby boy,

"I'll be back, hopefully in about two hours" I said before leaving, I ran to the woods, my eyes glowing, my wolf slightly present, but still bound, I scented the area, soon

recognizing that whiskey leather scent. I got on all fours and ran. I soon saw Scott and.

"Derek" I said smiling, I jumped at him, wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Jace what are you doing here? Where's Ryan" He asked as I calmed down.

"Deaton is watching him" I replied placing my head on his chest,

"I was worried sick about you" I said feeling a tear go down my cheek.

"Is it them?" Scott asked us looking at the new footprints.

"We're not the only ones that decided to stick together." I said looking at them,

"Is that gonna make it easier or harder to catch them?"Scott once again asked us.

"I don't know." Derek replied.

"Derek... I saw Boyd try to rip two little kids apart. Are they gonna do that to everyone they find?" Scott asked again.

"Everyone and anyone." Derek replied as Scott's phone started ringing.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked Stiles,I tuned up my hearing

 _Yep. Throat ripped out, blood everywhere. It's like the frickin' shining over here. Two little twin girls come out of the woods, start asking me to play with them forever and ever,_

 _I'm not gonna be surprised._

"Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?" Scott asked his best friend.

 _Make sure it was them? Scott, who else is going around ripping throats out?_

"Please just do it." Scott asked and Stiles said that it was a kid's throat ripped out.

"This doesn't make any sense. The public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods. We haven't tracked them anywhere near there." I said anger filling my

body.

"Jace, they killed someone." Scott said as I looked at him

"How are they moving so fast?"Derek asked as he ran a hand through his they can't be that fast on foot." I said trying to think.

"They killed someone. Some totally innocent kid is dead... And it's our fault." Scott said to the both of us, Isaac appearing out of nowhere.

"It's my fault." I said to myself.

"We need help." Scott said and I pointed at Isaac.

"I mean real help. They're too fast for us, for all of us. They're too strong, too rabid." Scott said making Isaac scowl at him a bit.

"We'll catch 'em." I replied,"What happens if we do? We just gonna hold them down until the sun comes up?" Isaac asked us.

"Maybe it would be easier just to kill 'em." Derek said as I was dragged out of thought.

"Killing them isn't the right thing to do." I said making my voice ring out.

"What if it's the only thing to do? If we can't even catch them, what else do we do?" Isaac asked us.

"Find someone who knows what they're doing." I said looking at Scott.

"Who?" Derek asked a bit infuriated.

"Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves." Scott said smirking. Soon Scott found Argent, Derek, Isaac and I were in Derek's Toyoda. I was in the passenger

seat, Derek was driver, and Isaac was in the back.

"Do you think this is gonna work?" Isaac asked.

"No" I said a bit irritated.

"Me neither. So your, uh... your sister..." Isaac started but Derek looked at him giving him a face saying don't you dare.

"Sorry, yeah, it's... It's bad timing, I'm sorry. I'll ask later. It's fine." Isaac said causing Derek to look at him again with a more interesting face saying don't you fucking

dare.

"Or never. Yeah, yeah, I'm good with never." Isaac said nodding with Chris drives Scott to the accident that Stiles mentioned, then got to the preserve. Chris was

explaining Cora and Boyd situation.

"Focus on your sense of smell. Actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred miles a day by scent. A trained hunter can use scent to track them. If the

wind is with them, wolves can track a scent by a distance of two Miles, which means we can draw them to us... Or into a trap. Full moon does give us one advantage.

They'll have a higher heat signature, which makes them easier to spot with infrared." Chris said throwing me a pair of goggles.

"Thanks, but I've got my own." I said making my eyes glow their neon purple.

"Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings. Don't think they can't rely on that human side. It's

suppressed, but it's there, reminding them how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks, how to survive. When's the last time you saw your sister?" Chris asked

Derek, I rubbed his shoulder lovingly I.

"Nine years. I thought she died in the fire." Derek said a bit sad.

"Scott, how confident are you in your skills?" Chris asked the young beta.

"Honestly, most of the time, I'm trying not to think about all the things I can smell." Scott replied feeling hope slipping out of his willpower, I gave him my bitch face

saying stop feeling down we got this.

"All right. The problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area. Once they're past the high school, they're right in the middle of Beacon Hills." I said

confident, Chris was impressed.

"They're not gonna kill everything they see, are they?" Issac asked out loud.

"No. But there is an important difference to recognize. Wolves hunt for food. At a certain point, they get full. But Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill,

for some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds. And who knows when that need gets satiated?" Chris

blurted out.

"Then maybe we just need to contain them. There's no one in the school at night, is there?" I said thinking out of my own thoughts.

"You want to trap them inside?" Derek looked at me.

"If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the outside." Chris dug deeper into my idea.

"What about the boiler room? It's just one big steel door." Isaac said interested.

"You're sure the school's empty?" I asked.

"It has to be. There can't be anyone there this late, right?" Scott asked in his own thought. Chris got out a very familiar device.

"These are ultrasonic emitters. It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want them to run. Gives off a high-pitched frequency

that only they can hear." He smirked as he turned it on. I covered my sensitive ears.

"God, no kidding! Turn it off, Turn it off" Isaac said agitated. Isaac was a downer, kept repeating that the plan wasn't going to work.

"It's going to work. It'll work." Scott said reassuring us. I was in the hallway, claws unsheathed, Scott and Derek behind me, soon Cora and Boyd see us, they were full

shifted .

"Come and get us." I growl. The three of us run down to the boiler room. I push the two wolves inside. Then Scott, Derek, and I hold the large door shut.

"Did that actually just work?" Derek asked the two of us.

"It worked. What are you hearing?" I huffed.

"Heartbeats." Scott said a bit confused.

"Both of 'em?" I asked a bit startled. The next sentence made me do something that could kill me.

"Actually... Three of them" Scott replied. I used my strength to open the door.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked me a bit scared.

"Close the door behind me and keep it shut." I growled.

"You go in there alone, and you're either gonna kill them, or they kill you." Scott said worried for my well being.

"That's why I'm going in alone." I said looking at Derek who was afraid that if I got killed Ryan would be motherless. I scented the room, smelling the wolves and the

teacher,I saw two sets of glowing yellow eyes. I hear a scream, I see Boyd near a teacher. I pull him away, shut the door, and in a single motion I pull Boyd away,

next thing I know Cora slashes at my torso. I separate the two. They continuously slash at my body, I focus my energy on keeping them away from killing each other. I

focus on my mate's heartbeat, I soon feel their slashes slowing down. I drop my head, the two are unconscious, and I just noticed the boiler door open, I lift my head

to see both Derek and Scott in front of me. Derek relieved that I was ok.

"There's a teacher, she's okay, I'll get her, get them out of here" I said huffing. Derek picks up his sister and Scott picks up Boyd.

"Go I'll be ok" I smirk. I get up and my wounds begin stitching themselves together. I see the teacher, her heartbeat was pounding, I held my hand out. She slowly got

enough courage to take my hand. I get her out of the boiler, I nod at her. I walked outside to see Derek waiting for me. He then lurched forward and engulfed me into

a hug,

"Let's go home to our son" I said as I soon see Derek smiling.


	18. Unleashed

I was in her classroom waiting for the teacher I saved to come in here, I saw her enter, her heart rate was really beating fast. When she turned around, she

screamed, grabbed a stick, I just stood there.

"What do you want? You gonna threaten me? Tell me that no one's gonna believe me? Try to scare me? Kill me?" She asked, I could tell by her body language she was

horrified.

"I was gonna see if you were okay." I relied walking slowly forward to her.

"Physically or emotionally? Although I guess that presupposes I was emotionally okay before any of this. And according to my therapist, I.. it's been debatable for a

long time." She said nervous as I walked towards her.

"I think you're gonna be okay." I replied with a slight smile on my face.

"Obviously, you've never taught high school. In 20 minutes, I have to start two dozen teenagers on the crucible, and I honestly have no idea what I'm gonna say." The

woman said still terrified if I was going to kill her.

"Well, why don't you start by telling them that it's an allegory for McCarthyism?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Is that a subtle way of suggesting that I shouldn't say anything? Because I won't. Who are you?" She asked me as I began to walk out the door.

"I'm Jace." I replied before starting towards the door.

"Jennifer." She replied. I walked out of the school. Once I got back to the loft, Derek gave Ryan to me,

"He cause you any trouble while I was gone" I said looking into Derek's eyes.

"A little fussy but other than that he was an angel" Derek said as I soon began feeding Ryan, once taken care off, Derek burped him, I held my baby in my arms again,

Derek and I saw Cora doing pull ups , I was irritated that Cora didn't know that her body needed healing, she shouldn't be up and about. I gave Ryan to Derek and

began walking towards Cora

"Stop. You're not done healing." I said as I saw her 5'4" body straining.

"Yeah? Well, I'm done lying around." Cora replied after dropping from the pipe.

"Then sit." I growled. She got down to do push ups.

"Are you two gonna help me go after them?" She asked, I was a bit more irritated. I used my foot to kick her off of her work out. She got up and tried to fight me. I

used my arms to block her.

"Come on, fight back! I came back for this?" She yelled at me.

"I can't believe I got my ass thrown in a vault for three months for you. All those rumors I heard. A powerful new Alpha Pair,one of the Hales, was building a pack. Do

you know how long I waited to hear something like that? Do you have any idea how it felt to find out you were alive?" Cora growled at us.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." I said with a straight face.I saw the light go off.

"What's that?" Cora asked looking at the light.

"Trouble." I growled, I looked at Ryan then to Derek, who carefully assesses Ryan into his arms.

"Don't let anything happen to him" I said making my eyes glow, Derek strided to the spiral staircase with our baby in his arms. I saw the door open, Ennis was there

with his eyes glowing, fangs bared, and claws exposed. I saw Cora growl and strided towards him, fangs bared and eyes aglow.

"No, wait. Wait!" I yelled at her, but the stubborn part of the younger Hale dulled down my order. Ennis hit her in the face, straining her down, held her down with his

hand.

"Ready for a rematch?" He asked. I growled back at him but soon saw Kali enter the room, I got my claws out, I attacked the clawed Alpha. She spun in the air, hit my

face, I fell to the ground, I tried to get up but I soon feel something pierce my chest. The pole that Cora was doing pull ups with was impaled through my chest. I

roared out in pain, I felt Cora's fear radiate from her body, I looked to see Derek with Ryan in his arms, I shook my head at him, I didn't want him or the baby to get

hurt. Blood began pooling down the inpailment.

"Everybody done? 'Cause just listening to that was exhausting. So... Let's chat." I looked up to see the blind alpha himself Duecalion. I felt blood leaving my body, I let

out a pain filled gasp.

"Sorry about this, Jace. I asked Kali to be gentle, but..." He said getting a chair and sitting in front of my kneeling form.

"This is me being gentle." Kali said twisting the pole, I groaned as blood kept sliding down the pole and I looked at Cora.

"Let... let her go." I growled in pain. Ennis let her go, Derek slightly growling, Ryan whimpering, I just let a smile on my face trying to show him I was ok.

"See? We're not unreasonable." Duecalion said moving his hands towards Cora.

"What do you want? You want to kill me?" I said with my Alpha side present.

"You really think I'm that boring? Don't throw me in with sociopaths like Derek's Uncle. I'm a man with far more vision than simple murder. In fact...I'm here to show you

just how much vision a blind man can have." He said taking off his glasses, I soon felt more blood leave my body, through my mouth, I groaned at the loss.

"You're killing her" Cora yelled, I looked at her and shook my head.

"Cora, don't, I don't want you getting hurt" I said trying to put a brave face on.

"Not yet, little Hale. But I could. Who knows if it's five minutes or five hours before it's too late to take this thing out? But just to be on the safe side, Duke, you might

want to get to the point." Kali said twisting the pole more and more, I grasped my body to stay up and not to move.

"So you now have a child of your own" Duecalion said interested.

"Go near him or my family and I will rip your throat out" I growled at the Alpha.

"Now you see the one problem with being in an Alpha pack. Everybody wants to make the decisions. Me? I'm more about discovering new talents... Like you." He

looking at me then smirked at my son in my mate's arms. I let out a warning growl, but grimaced in the constant pain that was currently growing.

"Not interested." I groaned as blood began falling out of my nose.

"But you haven't even heard my pitch." He said making it look like I was giving up a major opportunity.

"You want me to... Kill my own pack." I said but coughed up a bit more blood.

"No. I want you to kill one of them. Do that, and I won't have to ask you to kill the others. You'll do it on your own. I did it. Ennis did. Kali did. Tell her what it's like, Kali,

to kill one of your own." Duecalion asked her.

"Mm... Liberating." She smiled. I heard Ryan whimper, but Derek kept him in his arms.

"Listen to me, Jace. Do you really want to stay beholden to a couple of maladjusted teenagers bound to become a liability? And believe me, they will become a liability.

In fact... I have a feeling one of them is getting himself into trouble right now." Duecalion said with a smile on his face.

"If I find out that one of your alphas messed with any of my pack, you won't like the result" I growled at him.

"See, the reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple. We all know a pack is strongest due to its individual parts. The stronger the individual parts, the greater

the whole. When I lost my sight, one of my betas assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me. Killing him taught me something about alphas I

didn't know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I'd ever been. I tested this new ability to subsume the power

of your own by killing another one. In fact, Derek, I killed them all. I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole." Duecalion told his little story while

I was in pain.

"Don't care" I growled as blood poured out of my mouth causing me to shiver.

"You're right, Kali. She looks like her father. You'll get to know me, You and Derek. Like he did." He said moving a piece of my long black hair out of my face. I shook my

head and growled

"I know you. I know what you are. You're a fanatic." I growled as black blood pooled into the giant puddle of dark red blood.

"Know me? You've never seen anything like me. I am the Alpha of alphas. I am the apex of apex predators! I am death, destroyer of worlds! I am the demon-wolf!" He

growled, I felt the pole come out of my chest.

"Hate it when that happens." He said before having Kali get him out of our loft. I felt to my side, I saw the door close, Derek gave Ryan to Cora, then raced over to me,

he got my shirt off, and tended to my wounds.

"Ah... I don't get it. Look, did something happen?" Issac asked Derek.

"It's just not gonna work with both of you here. I've got Cora, Jace and Ryan now. It's too much. I need you out tonight." Derek said as I kept my breathing smooth.

"Where am I supposed to go?" He asked Derek.

"Go to Scott."I said keeping myself from getting up. Thunder roared from the skies

"Did I do something wrong, Jace" He asked me.

"No, it's what happened today while you were at school" I said holding my balance.

"What" He asked me.

"The Alpha Pack attacked us something came to thought a threat I don't want you getting hurt, go to Scott" I said as I felt tired.

"Alright, be safe" He responded and left. Derek lead Isaac out of the Loft, Ryan was asleep beside me,

"I won't let anything hurt you" I said as I turned to my side.


	19. Frayed

Scott's POV

"Back to your seat." Coach yelled at one of track teammates.

"Stop thinking about it, man." Isaac tells Boyd.

"Like, you're not thinking about it too?" Boyd replied to his fellow pack mate.

"Well, stop thinking about it." Isaac told him.

"I can't." Boyd growled.

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it either." Isaac whispered to him.

"You sure about that?" Boyd said giving Isaac a look.

"Everything okay?" Danny asked Ethan, one of the Alpha's.

"Yeah. Why?" Ethan replied.

"You checked your phone three times in the last five minutes." Danny said oblivious.

"Waiting for a message." Ethan smirked at him.

"Anything important?" Danny said interested.

"No. Nothing." Ethan replied looking at Stiles and my way. Stiles soon got my attention, the wound on my right side wasn't healing.

"Oh, buddy, you okay? We shouldn't have come. I knew it. We shouldn't have come." Stiles said worried.

"We had to. There's safety in numbers." I said wincing.

"Yeah, well, there's also death in numbers, okay? It's called a massacre... or bloodbath, carnage, slaughter, butchery, wow, that's... all right, Scott, I'm telling coach

that..." Stiles said almost getting up.

"No. No, no, no. I'm all right." I said reassuring him.

"Well, you don't look all right Would you just let me see it?" He kept asking me.

"I'm okay." I said trying not to show him he was in pain.

"Just let me see it, okay?" He asked again, his voice deepened,

"Okay." I said lifting the shirt a bit.

"Oh, dude." He said a bit worried. I could tell by his pheromones, he was upset not just about my wounds.

"I know it's bad, but it's because they're from an Alpha. It'll take longer to heal." I said giving him a sorrowful look.

"How come Boyd and Isaac are fine then?" Stiles said looking at Boyd and Isaac.

"I can't believe he's dead. I can't believe Derek's dead." I said loud enough for Stiles to hear. My mind then wondered for a bit,

 _"Same building as the Argents, we know." Jace said as she stood by Derek with Ryan in her arms,_

 _"Cora and I followed the twins." Boyd told the group,_

 _"Then they want you to know." Scott said a bit worried,_

 _"Or, more likely, they don't care." Peter sneered,_

 _"What is this?" Scott asked the cunning wolf,_

 _"Isn't it obvious? The schemers are scheming, coming up with a coup de main, better known as a pre-emptive strike." Peter told him,_

 _"You're going after them?" Scott said looking at Jace and Derek,_

 _"Tomorrow. And you're gonna help us." She said smirking._

"McCall, not you too." Coach asked me, drawing me out of thought,

"No, coach, I'm good." I yelled back to him,

"Hey, Scott, you're bleeding again. And don't tell me that it's just taking longer to heal, okay? Because I'm pretty sure that still bleeding means not healing, like, at all."

Stiles told me,

"He's listening." I said noticing Ethan,

"Is he gonna do something?" Stiles asked me,

"Not in front of this many people." I replied to him,

"Okay, well, what about the two ticking time bombs sitting right near him?" Stiles asked referring to Boyd and Isaac.

"No, they won't. Not here." I replied hoping,

"Okay, well, what if they do? Are you gonna stop 'em?" Stiles asked me,

"If I have to." I replied going back into my thoughts.

 _"They're one floor above them in the penthouse, right above Allison." Jace asked us, I nodded_

 _"So kill them first, that's the plan?" I asked her,_

 _"They won't even see it coming." Boyd said as I sighed,_

 _"Why is the default plan always murder? Just once, can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?" I told them, I am not going to do this,_

 _"You never get tired of being so blandly moral, do you? Not that I disagree with him." Peter said as I shook my head._

 _"I do. Why do we need this kid?" Cora said looking at her brother,_

 _"This kid helped save your life. And you know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move." Jace said as she adjusted Ryan in her arms,_

 _"You can't beat a pack of alphas."I told Cora,_

 _"That's why we're going after Deucalion, just him." Cora retorted,_

 _"Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies." Boyd said agreeing with her,_

 _"Only this isn't a snake, it's a hydra. And like Scott says, they're all alphas." Peter said as I saw Ryan adjust in Jace's arms._

 _"Deucalion's still the leader." Jace said as she cooed at her baby._

 _"Let's hope so. Because you know what happened when Hercules cut off one of the heads of the hydra?"Peter asked us,_

 _"Two more grew back in its place." I replied to him,_

 _"Somebody's been doing their summer reading." He said smirking._

I was drawn out again when I noticed Boyd, I got up, but Stiles asked me what was happening, "Boyd. He's gonna do something." I said as I got up,

"Okay, what? How do you know?" He asked me,

"Look at his hands." I said as I began walking up, I remembered what Deaton told me.

 _"I don't know what else to do. Do I keep trying to get them to listen to me? Do I tell Derek that he's gonna get them all killed? How do you save someone who doesn't wanna_

 _be saved? How do I stop them?" I asked my boss,_

 _"Don't stop them. Lead them." He told me._

I grabbed Boyd as I sat next to him,

"Let go." He growled at me, but I kept my hold,

"You got a plan. Tell me your brilliant plan, and I'll let go. What are you gonna do? Kill him, right here? And then what? What are you gonna do after that?" I asked him,

"I don't care." Boyd strained as he tried getting up, but I kept my ground

" I do." I replied. "Whoa, whoa, you're still hurt." Isaac asked me, I nodded,

"I'm fine. Give me a chance to figure something out, something that doesn't have to end with someone else dying." I pleaded to him,

'Okay." He replied as I began going back to my seat,

" Crisis averted?" Stiles asked as I sat down I nodded to him,

"Okay, good. 'Cause we got another problem. Ethan keeps checking his phone, like, every five minutes. It's like he's waiting for something, you know, like, a message

or a signal of some kind. I don't know, something evil though, I can tell. I have a very perceptive eye for evil, but you know that. " Stiles told me,

"I don't like him sitting with Danny." I replied to him,

"Yeah, neither do I. I'm gonna see what he's waiting for." Stiles said as he pulled his phone out,

"What are you doing?" I asked,

"I'm gonna ask." He replied texting Danny, soon enough we got a text back saying that a friend of Ethan's might not make it,

"Ennis? " I asked Stiles,

"Okay, so does that mean, uh..." Stiles started but I finished for him,

"He's not dead yet." i said trying to stay ok, the bus ride was getting slower and slower, but Stiles sat next to Jared, whispering something in his ear, quickly moving

away before the poor boy threw up, the bus stopped and Stiles go me off of it. He pulled me into a rest stop bathroom, I saw Allison and Lydia, I felt my shirt get lifted,

"Oh, my God." Stiles said looking more pale,

"Why didn't you tell us?" Allison asked me,

"Sorry." I told her,

"Okay. Just give us a second, okay? This shouldn't be happening. I've seen him heal from worse than this." Allison said as I just sat there bleeding.

"Come on. Okay. Okay, stay with me. Stay with me, okay? Stay with me."Allison said begging,

"I'm tired." I told her,

"Scott, just look at me, okay? Just keep looking at me. Come on. Come on. Come on." She said begging,

"It's my fault." I said out loud,

"Scott, look at me. It's okay." Allison said as I looked at the stitch work she did, I saw Stiles with another shirt,

"Can you stand? Okay. Put this on." He told me which I took and did so. I then was drawn in my thoughts

 _"Whoa." I said looking at Isaac,_

 _"Where are you going?" He asked me,_

 _"Uh, I was gonna go get some food to eat." I lied to him,_

 _"Oh, cool. I'll come with you. "He said then I shook my head,_

 _"What are you getting?" Isaac asked me,_

 _"Uh, Mexican." I stumbled on the food choice,_

 _"Dude, I love Mexican..." Isaac said smirking,_

 _"Isaac. I can eat alone, it's okay." I said feeling annoyed,_

 _"You're not going alone. Come on." He told me, we rode to the abandoned bank._

 _"We're just gonna talk to him, try to reason with him. That's it, all right? What?" I said noticing his face,_

 _"Nothing. It's just that, uh, I'm actually kind of hungry now." He told me,_

 _"So am I." I replied._

"Is he okay? Are you okay?" Lydia asked me which I nodded at her.

"Yeah. Stiles. Where's Stiles?" I asked them.

 _Isaac and I go to the abandoned bank to see Duecalion, "You didn't come alone." Duecalion said at the escalator._

 _"Yeah. This is Isaac." I said pointing at the beta."I'm not talking about Isaac." Duecalion said as I turn to see Derek and Jace shifted with Boyd and Cora behind them._

 _"You both knew I would do this? Derek Jace, don't. You can't do this so no one gets hurt. If someone else dies" I said knowing that they would probably show up._

 _"Him. Just him." Jace growled pointed her clawed finger at him._

 _"Just me? Now, how's a blind man find his way into a place like this all on his own?" Duecalion said as the rest of his pack appeared._

"Stiles, what's happening?" I asked him as I saw a group around someone,

"They went after him. I told 'em what was happening with you and they just went after him." Stiles told me,

"Who, Boyd?" I asked him soon seeing it,

"Isaac, Isaac, Isaac! Back off! Stop." Coach yelled at him, I got to where I could get a clear sight of him,

"Isaac!" I screamed at him using my wolf voice, he then looked at me then let Ethan go. We all got on the bus, I once again drifted to thought.

 _"Kill him. The others can go. You're beaten. Do it, Derek. Take the first step." Duecalion said smirking at Derek, Jace's throat in Ennis' clawed grip, she had slash marks across_

 _her body and so did Derek._

 _"Are we serious with this two? Look at them. They are Alphas? To what? A couple of useless teenagers?" Kali said crushing Cora's throat a bit more. Cora whimpered under_

 _her, Jace growled at the other alpha she wolf, but Ennis tightens his hold on her neck._

 _"Some have more promise than others." Duecalion said looking at me._

 _"Let him rise to the occasion then. What'll it be, Derek? Pack, family, or mate?" Kali said looking at the other She~Alpha. Next thing that happens is flash bolts explode._

 _"Aah! Aah! Your eyes... cover your eyes!" Duecalion ordered his pack. Jace uses the opportunity to get out of Ennis' grip._

I looked out the window,

"You know, if he's really dead, it's not your fault." Allison said as I looked at her,

"Maybe. But remember that whole thing that we talked about where I wasn't accusing you of being there, and if you were there you shouldn't be? Thanks for not

listening." I told her looking into her eyes

"Heh."She scoffs,

"What?" I asked her,

"I was just looking at your eyes. ?" She replied as I then looked out the window remembering the last thing about that night.

 _Aiden and Ethan beginning to fight Derek along with Jace. Soon Ennis looked at me, we clashed, but we're equally matched, I was pushed back. I feel my eyes burning more,_

 _but I shook my head, my eyes no longer burning. Derek and Jace get up, Jace slash Ennis on his back, he hits her on the face. The two are close to the edge, I take the chance_

 _to slice Ennis' calf. Derek runs to us, pushing Jace and I away, Ennis grabs Derek, he grabs him, looking at Jace as he beings to fall. I go to the edge, only to see the two alphas_

 _on the escalator two floors down, bloody, wounded and still. Jace pulls me away, she looks down, tears falling out of her eyes, she looked up and howled a pain filled howl._

3rd POV

Jennifer Blake was leaving the school, she got into her car, as she buckled the seat, a bloody handprint appeared on her window, Derek Hale looked at her, then fell to

the ground, she got out of her car, she knew this was Jace's husband, she had to get him to her.


	20. Motel California

After Derek fell, my body was in shock, I let out a howl, one of pain and vengeance. I went home, as I got in the loft,I saw Peter holding my baby, I was bloody, my

wounds were healing really, Peter looked at me, I shook my head, I strided to the bathroom, throwing up, I soon stopped. I looked at myself in the mirror, I saw all my

wounds, slash marks, claw scratches littered my skin and my blood along with others was over my clothes. He's not dead, he isn't dead, I saw Peter looking at me,

"I settled Ryan in his crib" He said as I looked at him, my neon purple eyes full aglow,

"Just go" I said shaking, he nodded, hugged me from behind, I heard his footsteps, the loft door open then close. I then walked to the nursery, Ryan was asleep, he

was our baby, he had to come home to us.

"Oh, God. This is a bad, very bad idea. I should be taking you to a hospital." Jennifer's voice filled my ears, then I heard the voice I thought I would never hear again fill

my ears,

"No, no hospital just Jace." Derek said as I darted to the main room,

"Derek" I said feeling tears going down my face, I put his arm over my shoulder,

"Thank you Jennifer, I can take care of it for here" I said as she nodded then left. I got him over to our bed and laid him on there,

"Oh, my God." I said as I ripping his shirt off,

"How bad?" He asked as I looked him over, I saw all of his wounds. I noticed his breathing was low

"To be honest, the "oh, my God" would be for your unbelievable physique if it weren't for the fact that you're bleeding black blood. Derek... Oh, God, you're not dying,

are you? Derek, please don't die. "I said shaking him, I placed my head on his chest, his heartbeat was very low, deadly.

"No do not this to me Derek Matthew Hale don't" I said as I felt tears going down my face. I then remembered something that Talia taught me, I took his hand, placing

it on my chest, where my heart was beating.

"We are mates, your heart belongs to me, and my heart belongs to you, our hearts beat as one, our hearts sync as one" I said making my eyes glow, I began hearing

his heart beat rising, soon matching my heart rate, I saw his open his eyes, I smiled as I laid his head on a pillow,

"Heal" I said as I got up, my wounds weren't healing why I have no clue. I looked out the window, watching and protecting my mate, soon I heard the bed squeak, I

looked to see Derek sitting up.

"Are you sure you want to do that babe?" I asked him as I felt my wolf whining,

"I have to find the others. They think I'm dead." He said as I got in front of him, kneeling so that I could see his beautiful green eyes,

"Well, maybe that's a good thing. You need to heal, I don't want Alphas finding out your alive, stampeding over here to kill you, we can't risk that" I said taking his

hands in mine,

"They need to know." He said not looking at me,

"Do you have any idea how bad you look? You're like one giant open wound. I'm not entirely sure you aren't really dead." I said feeling tears going down my cheeks,

"You are the same" He said as I chuckled slightly, shaking my head.

"We don't have any bandages or any kind of first aid anywhere." I said as I stayed kneeling in front of him,

"Maybe it's because we usually don't need them." He said looking at me,

"Time will heal us, how did I end up with someone like you, Everyone around me... everyone gets hurt."He said as I looked at him,

"We have been together for a long time, we are married, we have a son, and a family" I said looking at him, I slightly got up so I could place my hands on his stubble

covered cheeks,

"It's because I love you that I am willing to get hurt, it's because I love you that I will stay by your side, Derek it's because I love you that I would die for you" I said as

he looked at me. I then pressed my lips to his, he kissed back with more pressure, I rested my arms on his neck,

"Derek make love to me" I said as I flashed my eyes at him, his eyes flashed back at me. We continued kissing one another, his lips trailing down my neck, I felt him

tear my shirt off along with my bra, his lips grabbed my left nipple which lactated milk, he pulled on my right nipple,I let out a pleading moan as he laps it up, my boobs

were so full, I had to breastfeed our son, his lips begin to trail down my body, soon reaching my jeans, he grabs the top of them and makes me shed my underwear

and pants. He looked at my wet, weeping cunt, he then licks a long slide up my slit, I groan in sexual frustration, his fingers dive into my core, barely touching my

Gspot, my mouth was open as I let a silent growl out as his tongue begins lapping at my clit. his fingers going in and out at a grueling pace, I feel my orgasm flooding

my body,

"DEREK" I scream only to feel his hand cover my mouth.

"Don't wanna wake the baby" He said making his eyes glow I happily submit, nodding he takes his hand from my mouth and begins caressing my boobs again. Derek's

tongue laps up the juices from my pussy, I begin purr in content, he knew my body too damn well, how to please me, how to comfort me, and how to make me orgasm

in the quickest ways. He brings himself up so his lips found my lips again, I could taste myself on him,

"Lie on your back" I said making my eyes glow, he nods, I start kissing him, moving my head to his wounds , I place kisses on them as I continue to trail down his

body. I take his pants and boxers off to see his cock, standing up hard, the mushroom tip leaking with precum, I then start from the base of his shaft, licking up to the

tip, I then take his cock in my mouth, letting it slide into my mouth as I feel the tip of it touching the back of my throat, a little bit of it going down my throat, he lets out

a growl, I hum around his dick, making him groan as I begin bobbing my head up and down on his shaft, I feel his hands on my head, guiding me, which I allow, soon I

go faster,

"Jace I'm about to cum" He said as I got faster,soon I begin feeling him pulse in my mouth, I tasted the saltiness of it hitting my tongue. I swallow it, letting his cock

out of my mouth, I see him panting, his cock still hard, I come to his face, pressing my lips to his, I bet he could taste himself on his tongue. He opens his mouth, our

tongues fighting for dominance, my losing to his, we got under the covers as he smiles and lies me on my back. I feel him align himself to my core, then slowly sliding

home, I gasp at his thickness, we haven't had sex in about six and a half months so I was tight. He groaned as I pressed kisses on his jawline,

"So damn tight" He said as I wrapped my arms around his neck, he pressed his lips to mine as he began slowly thrusting, it was peaceful only hearing our hearts

beating, the baby's heart beating,and our skin slapping against one another, I felt him go a little bit faster but still at a nice steady rhythm. I felt his fangs going to my

claiming scar, I felt them soon pierce the skin, I let out a groan as he soon pulsated into my pussy, I felt his knot swell quickly then locking us together, I groaned

because the knot made me cum again, his fangs retreated from the bite, his tongue lapping at it, making it seal shut, he laid his body on mine, his eyes boreing into

mine, I just watched him as he caressed my face, I smiled at him, no one could make me feel this loved, no one could take him from me, I still felt him filling me spurt

after spurt with his cum.

"I love you" He said staring at me with those emerald eyes, I smiled as I saw them shining from the moonlight,

"As do I my love" I said smiling at him. He soon situated us, so I was on top of him, I soon fell asleep like that.. I soon wake up, I looked to find Derek on the edge of

the bed, I crawl over placing one of my hands on his shoulder and the other on his face, bringing it to mine, our lips connected, he pressed more into the kiss, I felt my

wounds healing, I looked at him, his wounds were healed, I brought him back to the head of the bed, he grabbed his boxers, put them on, I put my PJ bottoms on. I

heard the baby crying,

"I got him" I said getting out of bed, I got to the nursery, and picked up Ryan. I brought him to Derek's and my bed, Ryan kneaded my chest, I placed him close to my

chest, Ryan's nose twitched, he found his spot and began feeding. I laid close to Derek, his hand rubbing the baby's back, I placed my head into the crook of his neck,

scenting him. I felt Ryan wriggling in my arms, I placed him to my other boob and he continued feeding. The Alpha Pack won't take him, Derek, or anybody anymore,

god help me protect my pack. Soon Ryan let out a small hiccup, I looked at Derek, who took Ryan, carefully adjusting him to burp him, after Ryan burped, he just fell

asleep in Derek's chest. I smiled at him,

"What?" He asked me,

"I told you that you would be a good father" I said smiling then kissing him.

3rd POV

Unbeknownst to the two alphas, far away at Glen Carpi, Stiles, Allison, and and Lydia find Scott covered in gasoline holding a road emergency flare.

"There's no hope."Scott tells them as he breaths, the cold air makes it visible,

"What do you mean, Scott? There's always hope. " Allison says scared of Scott dropping the flare,

"Not for me. Not for Derek, not for Jace or her baby" He said as he felt tears welding up in his eyes,

"Derek wasn't your fault. You know Derek wasn't your fault." Allison tells him, trying to convince him that he has better choices to live for,

"Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed. " Scott said shivering due to the cold air that surrounded him.

"Scott, listen to me, okay? This isn't you, all right? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay? Now... " Stiles said to his best friend,

"What if it isn't? What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else? It all started that night, the night I got bitten. You

remember the way it was before that? You and me, we were... we were... we were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important.

We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all." Scott told him feeling the tears leave his eyes,

"Scott, just listen to me, okay? You're not no one. Okay? You're someone, you're... Scott, you're my best friend. Okay? And I need you. Scott, you're my brother. All

right, so... so if you're gonna do this, then... I think you're just gonna have to take me with you. All right?" Stiles said before he grabbed the flare, throwing it away

from the gas, the wind picked up and lit the fluid,

"No! " Lydia screamed as she knocked the two out of the fire's harm, she looked back to see a darken scarred up figure in the flames only to disappear. The group

decided to sleep on the bus, the Coach opened the bus doors and saw the teens asleep,

"I don't want to know. I really don't want to know, but in case you missed the announcement, the meet's cancelled, so we're heading home. Pack it in. Pack it in!" He

tells them, Scott sits up when Ethan sits by him,

"I don't know what happened last night, but I'm pretty sure you saved my life. " Ethan said to him,

"Actually, I saved your life, but not that it matters that much. It's just... it's minor detail. " Stiles said pointing out the obvious,

"So I'm gonna give you something. We're pretty sure Derek's still alive. But he killed one of ours. That means one of two things can happen. Either he joins our pack..."

Ethan told him, now knowing Ennis was actually dead,

"and kills his own. " Scott said making it clear,

"Or Kali goes after him, and we kill him. That's the way it works. "Ethan told him the rules,

"You know, your little code of ethics there is sort of barbaric, just F.Y.I. " Stiles said to him,

"Hey, Ethan, I wanted to..." Coach said as he walked towards the Alpha twin, Lydia looked at his shirt and saw something dark where his whistle was.

"Coach, can I see your whistle for a second?" Lydia asked him, he handed over the metal to her, as soon as he was far enough away, she blew into it, but covered the

end, once she removed her hand she showed Scott, Stiles and Allison the dark purple dust in her hand.

"Wolfsbane. " Lydia said as she figured the plan out,

"So every time the coach blew the whistle on the bus, Scott, Isaac, Boyd... " Stiles started,

"and Ethan." Lydia said adding the Alpha,

"We all inhaled it. " Scott said as the conversation carried.

"You were all poisoned by it. " Allison told him,

"So that's how the Darach got in their heads. That's how he did it." Stiles said before grabbing the whistle, Scott ducking his head as Stiles opened the window and

threw it outside, Coach saw this,

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Stilinski!" He yelled at him but the bus was already moving, Coach was mad at Stiles and oh boy was he pissed.


	21. Current

I was watching Derek feed our son with one of the bottle I had pumped earlier, Ryan just kept feeding from the bottle as Derek just smiled at him, and I just yawned,

being tired from last night. All our wounds were gone, like they healed super fast, which is weird that our healing speed is fast but not that fast, I was drawn out of my

thoughts when I heard Ryan let out a burp, I just shook my head and got out of bed, Cora looked at the symbol on the window,

"What does it mean?" Cora asked as I took my son in my arms, his hands grabbing for me anyway,

"It means they're coming... Tonight. "Derek said as I gave him a look saying 'what do we do',Derek just walked over to me as he then caressed my cheeks, I just

leaned into his chest with Ryan in my arms still. Our little boy yawned as Derek kissed his forehead,

"I'll put him down" Derek said as he took Ryan from my arms, I just watched as he took our baby to the nursery, he came back as I looked outside, his arms wrapped

around me. We turned to see Isaac and Boyd at the door,

"Go back to school." I said as Derek nuzzled my neck from behind,

"Well, actually, we can't. Boyd and I are incredibly and unbelievably sick." Isaac replied as I watched Boyd carrying in a bag, which made one of my eyebrows quirk.

"With what, brain damage? " Derek said as he kissed my cheek wrapping his arms around my belly,

"Well, I have a migraine, and, uh, Boyd here has explosive diarrhea. " Isaac said making Boyd give him an 'are you kidding me' look.

"We're here to protect you. " Boyd said as he set his bag down by his feet,

"You're here to protect me? Well, I'm in trouble then. " Derek said making me elbow him in the side,

"Actually, Boyd here came up with a plan." Isaac said as I watched Boyd open the bag revealing wires

"Yeah, I thought about the time Gerard had me and Erica locked up, tied up with electrical wires pushing current through us. I was wondering how we could do

something like that... But on a bigger scale." Boyd said making me look at him,

"In a pool of electrified water, it can take up to 50 milliamps to kill a normal human, less than the power it takes to turn on a light bulb." Boyd continued,

"That's comforting." I said as I got out of Derek's grip,

"If we disable the circuit interrupter in the building's electrical room, the current will keep coming, and anyone who steps foot in here, they'll get a pretty shocking

surprise." Boyd said as I looked at Derek,

"Especially someone who's barefoot. " Isaac said making me look at them,

"Do it but move the bed first, I have to go out, need to go grocery shopping" I said looking at Derek, he pulled me into an embrace and scented my neck,

"Der" I groaned as I felt him smirking on my neck.

"I'll be back in about two hours" I said as he looked at me with those green eyes, I kissed his lips as I heard Boyd and Isaac moving the bed upstairs. Derek and I

parted as I grabbed my keys, I waved him goodbye as I then shut the door, walking downstairs to the hummer, I got inside and drove into town. I got to the store,

after about two hundred dollars later, I had the back of the hummer filled, as I got inside I felt off, but I shook it off, as I took the long way due to an accident that

happened on the closer route, I drove but swerved as I missed a deer, but something went under the tires, I screeched to a stop on the side of the road. I got out to

see an object in the middle of the road, I walked to it seeing a dummy.

"What the hell" I said before feeling something hit the back of my head. I fell to the ground, but was still conscious, my vision was slightly blurry, I felt something pierce

my neck, I screamed in pain as I felt the liquid burning my body, I fell on my knees. A syringe was in front of me as I gripped my burning neck,I looked up to see a blur

Kali,

"Hello Jace, we need you"She said as I watched a pair of people appear beside her.

"Wolvesbane" I groaned as my body spazzed,

"Not enough to kill you but enough to keep you complaint" She said making her eyes glow, I felt arms picking me up, my vision blurring in and out of consciousness, but

Kali had me in the hummer, she drove us to the Loft, Aiden and Ethan took me out of the Hummer as Kali found the power room, and shut it off.

"Lets go boys, she looks sickly pale" Kali said smirking as the twins dragged me with them.

"Kali don't do this" I said weak as my body tried healing, it was working but it's slow.

"Ennis was my one true love and your Imprint took him" She growled at me as I looked up at her weakly as Aiden and Ethan soon stopped.

"Isn't that supposed to be on?" I heard Isaac's voice echo in my ears,

"Yeah."Derek replied as I heard water swishing under his steps,

"What does it mean if it's not? " Isaac said as I was still weak from the wolvesbane,

"Someone cut the auxiliary power. " Derek replied as I took another breath in,

"What about the main... " Boyd's voice filled my ears,

"Derek... What do we do now? " Isaac asked as I smelt anger mixed with worry in my Imprint's scent,

" We fight. " Derek growled as Kali went to the door, my head slightly lulling as I tried to lift it up but failed. I heard the door open as Kali's claws clicked on the floor

"Gonna be honest, Derek. When Ennis died, I thought to myself I'd just go for it. Find you and kill you, wherever you stood. Then I remembered how you surround

yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them, and I thought, "what's a girl got to do to get you alone?" "Kali said as I felt the twin's take me to close to where

Kali was. I looked up to see Derek looking pissed at Kali but worried for me, Aiden's claws on my neck as Ethan kept me standing,

"What did you do to her" Derek growled at Kali, she looked at me then at him,

"Just injected Wolvesbane into her, ya know keep her compliant" Kali said chuckling,

"You and me Derek, or they tear her apart. What do you say? You think you can beat me one on one?" She asked as I watched Derek move his head to the side,

telling Isaac and Boyd to get out of the water, Derek made his eyes glow bright red

"I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth. " He said as he bared his fangs at her, Kali growled vengefully as Derek roared at her. Kali jumped in the water as she

tried to slash him, but Derek backed away as she tried, Derek scratched her on the side, but Kali kicks his face hard, I watched as Kali clawed his face as they spun, I

tried to get to them, but the twins had me in a good grip and my body was still pushing the toxin out of my body. I saw Derek look at Isaac who darted to me as the

power was back on, shocking Derek and Boyd,then the power died again.

"Take him! " Kali screamed at the Twins who grabbed Derek, Isaac held me as I whimpered, I watched as Kali held up Boyd, the Twins forced Derek to unclench his

hand. Kali then impaled Boyd on his claws,

"NOOOOO" I screamed as I felt adrenaline filling me, making the wolvesbane disappear, I got up but I couldn't help but watch as Derek's eyes glowed twice as bright,

Boyd's gasps for breath as the Twin's let Derek's arms go, Boyd still on Derek's claws. Kali and the twins just stared at Derek, Kali began walking towards the door but

she then looked back at my Imprint.

"I'm giving you till the next full moon, Derek. Make the smart choice. Join the pack... Or next time I'm killing all of you."She said making me growl as the twins and her

left, but I turned around as I heard Derek telling Boyd it's not ok. I got up running towards them,

"It's okay. " Boyd said looking at me, I felt tears leaving my eyes,

"No, no. No, it's not. It's not. " I said as Boyd looked at me,

"This shouldn't have happened" Derek told Boyd

"It's all okay, Derek. " Boyd told him as I let out a sob,

"I'm... l'm sorry." Derek told him as I watched Boyd looking at both of us

"The full moon. That feeling... That was worth it. There's a lunar eclipse. I always wondered what... What that felt like for one of us. For one of us..." He said before

falling into the water off of Derek's claws, I was shaking as I saw Cora run to Boyd's dead body crying, Stiles just looked at us with Lydia by his side,

"No No No No No" I said crying, but soon felt arms around me, I looked to see Derek pulling me to his body, I just bawled on his chest as I felt his tears fall on my

head.


	22. Visionary

3rd POV

Cora and Peter couldn't find Jace or Peter, but a note told them to watch Ryan, they were given strict instruction of what to do and what not to do, Cora held her

nephew in her arms as she watched the Stilinski teen,

"They were there for two days, waiting, hiding. That's what we're taught to do when the hunters find us... hide and heal. " Cora said as Ryan feed from one of his

bottles,

"Okay, so is two days standard, then, or are we thinking Jace's on, like, some extended getaway with Derek? " Stiles asked as he watched the newest Hale drinking

his nourishment,

"Why do you care?" Cora asked as her nephew stopped, she took the bottle from him placing him on her shoulder as she burped him successfully.

"Why do I care? Let's see... because over the last few weeks, my best friend's tried to kill himself. His boss nearly got ritually sacrificed. A girl that I've known since I

was three was ritually sacrificed. Boyd was killed by alphas. I... do you want me to keep going? 'Cause I can, all right? For, like, an hour." Stiles said as he continued

ranting

"You think Derek and Jace can do anything about that?" Cora asked the boy who looked at her,

"Well, since they're the one everyone seems to be after, it's more like they should do something about it, yeah." Stiles said as Cora began thinking back,

"I don't know. There's something different about them now. They weren't like this when we knew them. Except for Jace but she adjusted" Cora said to herself,

"What was they like? What did Jace have to adjust to?" Stiles asked as Peter walked down the spiral staircase,

"A lot like Scott, actually. A lot like most teenagers... unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic, tolerable really only to other teenagers. That was Derek" Peter said

as he watched his great nephew fall asleep in his niece's arms,

"And so what happened? What changed him?" Stiles asked the old cunning wolf, who just smiled back at him,

"Well, the same thing that changes a lot of young men... A girl. Actually Jace" Peter said smiling,

"You're telling me that Jace changed him? That's why Derek is the way he is?" Stiles asked as he was confused as ever,

"Do you remember Derek before he was an Alpha had blue eyes? Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes? Remember Jace before her purple eyes blue" Peter

said as he was remembering.

"I just always thought it was, like, a genetic thing. " Stiles said interested,

"If you want to know what changed Derek and Jace, you need to know what changed the color of their eyes." Peter said as he started the story.

Past POV

"Alright Paige lets start from the top" 15 year old Jace Lucine said as she got her guitar prepped,

"Cmon we're best friend practically sister" Paige said as she got her violin out, Jace looked at her friend, she could smell the leukemia.

"You got your medicine" Jace asked as she got her pic,

"yep" Paige replied as Jace started the metronome as Paige began playing, Jace followed after, but a noise distracted them.

"I'll check" Jace said as she set her guitar down, she walked out to see a group of boys

"Hey, do you guys mind? we're trying to practice." Jace said as she watched none other than Derek Hale look at her, Jace's heart beating faster as she saw her future

with him, he's her imprint. Derek walked over to the Lucine with the basketball bouncing in his hands

"How do you know we're not trying to practice here too?" Derek asked as Jace pushed her inner wolf down as she crossed her arms at him

"Yeah, well, see, I was practicing in the music room, and I'm pretty sure basketball practice takes place in the gym." Jace said with a huff,

"Well, I'm pretty sure basketball practice takes place anywhere you got a basketball. See?" Derek said before I turned around,

"Wait. Hold on. Hold on. If you can get the ball from me... maybe I'll stop. Come on. It'll be easy." Derek said as the young girl smirked,Jace faked trying to get it, not

wanting to show off her abilities to the human boys behind him,

"Oops." Derek said before she went back into the room to see Paige huffing hard, Jace ran to her and got her medicine.

"Here, Paige is it getting worse" Jace asked as she looked up at me,

"I've been given six months to live" She said as Jace hugged her,

"Treat me normal, not like I'm dying alright"Paige said as Jace nodded, She scented Derek had heard their conversation with his wolf hearing, Jace was different, she

had killed before, her wolf eyes no longer yellow but a cold blue.

"Sorry about that."Derek said to Jace as he smelt the sickness coming off of her friend,

"Whatever." Jace said picking up her guitar,

"Hey, what's your name?" Derek asked as Jace looked at her strings,

"We're trying to practice, if you didn't notice." Jace sneered at the Hale boy as her inner wolf whimpered.

"Okay. I'll just leave you alone, then... after you tell me your name." Derek said as Jace looked at him then at Paige who smiled at her,

"All right, I'll tell you my name if you can play one instrument in this room." Jace said fluttering her eyes at the beta,

"One?" Derek asked her, "Just one." Jace replied as she got her pick,

"Any of 'em?" Derek asked as Jace nodded at him, she began to play, Paige looked at the Hale boy and mouthed Triangle to him. Derek got the message and picked up

the metal triangle, making his way back to the Lucine girl who looked at him. Derek hands behind his back as he then put them in front of him and let the instrument

twinge.

"My name's Jace and this is Paige my best friend. Now please go, so I can practice." Jace said as she wanted the boy gone so she wouldn't fall for him,

"My name's..." Derek started but Jace looked at him,

"I know who you are." Jace said before going back to her instrument.

3rd POV

"Okay, so if Derek and Jace were a sophomore back then, how old were they? How old were you? How old are you now?" Stiles asked as Cora rocked her nephew to

sleep,

"Not as young as we could have been, but not as old as you might think." Peter said as he looked at the Stilinski,

"Okay, that was frustratingly vague. How old are you?" Stiles said to Cora who looked up at him,

"I'm 17." Cora replied as Stiles hummed,

"See, that's an answer. That's how we answer people." Stiles said pointing to Cora

"Well, 17 how you'd measure in years." Cora continued,

"All right, I'm just gonna drop it. What happened to Derek and Jace?" Stiles asked the Older Hale,

"What do you think happened? They were teenagers. One minute, it's, "I hate you, don't talk to me." The next, it's frantic groping in any dark corner they could

manage to find themselves alone for five minutes. Their favorite dark corner was an abandoned distillery outside of Beacon Hills." Peter said as he smiled a bit,

"All right, hold up. How do you know all this? You just said that they were alone." Stiles asked him,

"Back then, I wasn't just Derek's Uncle. I was his best friend, his closest confidante. That's how I know." Peter said as he had a flashback.

Past POV

Jace and Derek went to the old distillery, they began kissing one another deeply, unknown that Derek's uncle was watching them. Jace stopped as she looked at

Derek

"What?" He asked confused,

"Why do you like me? I'm just another wolf" Jace asked as she had her arms on his,

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked confused,

"Why do you like me?" Jace asked as he looked at her smiling,

"Why do you think I like you?" Derek asked as she blushed, her eyes glowing blue

"Honestly, I think, at first, you liked me because I didn't like you." Jace said as she watched his eyes glow gold,

"So now you're worried that now that I know you like me that I'm gonna stop liking you?" Derek asked as she shook her head,

"It's not just that, the first day when you were playing basketball, I looked into your eyes and imprinted on you"Jace said as she looked away but Derek's hand caught

her chin,

"What if I never stop liking you?" Derek said as he looked at her,cupping her cheeks as he leaned in to kiss her, but the two wolves stopped hearing footsteps.

"Something happened here." Jace said as she scented the room they were in,

"I caught a scent. It's blood. " Derek said as they heard the footsteps getting louder,

"We have to go. Come on. Let's go." Jace said as she grabbed Derek's hand and the two ran.

3rd POV

"Our mark for vendetta." Peter said as he drew a spiral in the condensation on the window, Ryan had woken up in Cora's arm but just watched her,

" Man, you guys really take that revenge thing to, like, a whole new level, don't you?" Stiles said making Cora huff,

"It's not just revenge. Losing a member of your pack isn't like losing family. It's like you lose a limb." Cora told him as Ryan yawned falling asleep again,

"They wouldn't even let him see the body." Peter said as he remembered Ennis' beta getting killed by hunters

"I don't get it. What does this have to do with Derek and Jace?" Cora asked as Ryan fell asleep,

"Everything. It's never just a single moment. It's a confluence of events. Personally, I looked at Ennis' circumstances, I saw a profound loss. Derek saw something

different. He saw opportunity." Peter lied as looking at the baby wolf in his niece's arms.

"Opportunity? To do what?" Stiles asked as Peter looked at him grimly,

"To keep Jace's dying best friend alive" Peter retorted to the boy.

Past POV

Jace was playing her guitar by herself because Paige had to go to the hospital for a checkup,

"What are you staring at?" Jace asked Derek who was leaning on the door

"I'm not staring. I'm listening. Am I distracting you?" Derek asked her as he set his bag down by his feet,

"No, I've got laser-like focus." Jace replied as she tuned a string a bit tighter,

"You sure about that?" Derek asked as she continued, he walked behind her. Derek leaned down and let his lower lip drag up her ear, Jace smiled at that as Derek sat

in front of her

"I hate you." Jace said as she looked into his deep green eyes,

"No, you don't. You love me." Derek retorted to her as she set her instrument beside her,

"Hate you." Jace said as she leaned in closer to him,

"You love me." Derek said before they kissed. It soon was lunch, Derek watched as his girlfriend sat with her best friend who he learn didn't have much longer to live,

Peter, Derek's uncle sat in front of him.

"Why does she eat alone well with only one other person?" Peter asked as he looked at his nephew,

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked his uncle who was young and very devious,

"I'm looking out for my favorite nephew, making sure no one has a crossbow aimed at your throat." He replied as he took Derek's Reese's cup, Derek just scoffed at

that,

"I can take care of myself" Derek said taking a drink of his Pepsi.

"I could get you banned from school grounds. You know that, right?" Derek said as he sat the drink down on the table.

"No one would ban me from anywhere. I'm too good-looking. Don't they have any friends?" Peter said looking at Paige and Jace.

"A few, but Jace likes to study during lunch with Paige." Derek said as he smiled at his girlfriend

"I kind of just don't think she likes my friends." Derek said as Peter smelt Jace's scent from afar.

"No one should like your friends. They're a bunch of hormonal half-wits. But Jace over there is your mate, another pure wolf. And perfect combinations are rare in an

imperfect world. It would worry me too, though. I'd probably be thinking about it all the time." Peter said taking a bite from one of Derek's Reese.

"Thinking about what?" Derek asked interested in what his uncle had to say.

"That girl Paige finding out. You've thought that through, right? You know it always happens. One minute, Wolves in this blissful teen romance, and next, their dying

best friend sees fangs, glowing eyes, claws." Peter said giving Derek a smirk as he heard his heartbeat increase.

"Paige don't have to find out." Derek said looking at Paige who gave Jace some note cards.

"But they always do... especially when that one wolf perfect for you. There's really only one way to make sure you'll always be together. Turn Paige."Peter said looking

at the dying girl who laughed at Jace's joke.

3rd POV

"I kept telling him not to do it. Every day the more he thought about it, the more convinced he became. You know teenagers. I bet he even blames me. He's probably

convinced himself the whole thing was my idea." Peter said as he remembered what he told his nephew so long ago.

Past POV

"I have the perfect idea." Peter told Derek who was leaning on a bench in the locker room,

"Go away." Derek told him, but Peter just went on,

"Laura told you about the packs being here, right? There are more alphas than I've ever seen in one place. Your mother would never do it. And these packs won't be

here much longer. The time to do it is now. One little bite, and Jace is happy that Paige isn't dying Derek... the bite is a gift." Peter said as Derek got up,

"NO" Derek said as he left the room, as soon as Derek left Peter gruffed,

"Well I guess this is something I will have to do myself" He said smiling to himself, he found Paige's locker, putting n a note that told her to meet Jace at the music

room at 8 tonight. Paige did get the note, and decided to do so, unknown to what a certain Hale informed Ennis that he had another chance for a beta. Later that

night Paige got to the school, looking around for Jace.

"Jace? Jace, is that you?" Paige asked as she saw Ennis full wolf, Paige turned the other way and ran.

3rd POV

"Ennis? Why would he choose him?" Cora asked as she adjusted Ryan in her arms,

"Why not? Ennis needed a new member for his pack. Paige was dying, Doing a favor for Jace meant Ennis would be in good with Alaric. Back then, everybody wanted

to be in good with him." Peter said as he remembered Jace's father,

"But she doesn't remember it was Ennis, does she?" Stiles asked him,

"If she does, she keeps it to herself." Peter lied to them,

"So then what happened? Did Ennis do it?" Stiles asked as Peter remembered seeing Derek and Jace over Ennis who had bitten the dying girl.

"Almost. They came at Ennis. Two 15 year-olds against a giant. There was no reason for them to fight. She'd already been bitten." Peter said looking at the rain

stained window.

Past POV

Derek and Jace took Paige to the Nemeton, Derek was on the steps as Jace took Paige's pain,

"I'm sorry this happened." Jace said as she cried,

"I knew." Paige told her, Jace looked at her, the skin was no longer tan, but a milky pale color,

"What do you mean?" Jace asked her,

"Right after we met, I think I knew. I've seen things in this town before, things no one really could explain. And then there's the way that you talk... how you say

things, like how you'd catch a scent. And I know you can hear things, things that no one else can hear. I knew. and after that jogger was attacked. I knew" Paige said

as Jace nodded,

"And you still liked me? You still hung out with me?" Jace asked her,

"I loved you as my own sister as my own family." Paige said as she groaned in pain, Jace took more pain, but it was too much son some of the pain returned,

"Stay.I'm gonna die... aren't I? " Paige asked as Jace nodded, Paige's lower lip was dripping black blood,

"Ow. I can't. I can't take it anymore. Jace, I can't. Jace... Please. Please." Paige begged her, but then shook her head,

"I can't, I can't kill you, you mean too much to me" Jace said rocking her best friend,

"Let me" Derek said as he got up,

"Derek no" Jace said as she held Paige who was whimpering.

"I don't want you to feel guilty for killing her, let me, I love you too much to see you suffer" Derek said as he cried.

"Jace please let him" Paige said as Jace then nodded fast, kissing her best friend's head. Derek then took Paige into his arms, calming her as Paige placed her arms on

his left arm, looking at Jace with his golden eyes then he closed them as he crushed Paige's spine, Jace collapsed as she heard Paige's heartbeat cease to exist.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Jace said as she saw Peter at the steps.

3rd POV

"I remember taking her body from their arms, to the woods, to a place where I knew that it would be found... another in a long line of Beacon Hills animal attacks."

Peter said as he looked at the two teenagers

"And what about Derek?" Cora asked as she now knew the story, or she thought she did,

"Taking an innocent life takes... Something from you as well, a bit of your soul... darkening it, dimming the once brilliant, golden yellow to a cold, steel blue... like mine."

Peter said before making his eyes glow. Peter then went upstairs as Stiles was deep in thought,

"What? What's this... what's this look on your face?" Cora asked Stiles as Ryan readjusted himself in her arms.

"What look?" Stiles replied confused at her,

"The kind of look that makes me want to punch you." Cora said annoyed beyond belief.

"Oh, my God. You are so Derek's sister. I forgot." Stiles said as he remembered who she was.

"Well, what is with the look?" Cora asked once again to the human teen.

"I just don't believe him. All right, in Ms. Blake's class, we're reading heart of darkness, and it's in first person, right? Narrated by Marlow. The thing is that he's... he's

an unreliable narrator. You know the details of it have changed, you know, just because of his perspective." Stiles said in a complex manner.

"Well, then we heard the story from Peter's perspective." Cora responded interested.

"Right, and I don't think we got the whole story." Stiles replied to her statement.

"So, what, are... Are you just gonna ask Jace about the girl that was her best friend, how she didn't want Jace to feel guilty, and Derek doing it because he loved

Jace?" Cora said looking him dead in the eyes.

"If I have to... Yeah."Stiles said crossing his hands

Past POV

"Derek," Talia said looking at her son next to his imprint.

"I did something... Something terrible." He said as Jace looked up at the Alpha in front of her but closed her eyes.

"I know." Talia replied kneeling down and lifting their chins so their faces were looking at her.

" My eyes... they're different." Derek said, both young wolves had their eyes closed.

"Different, but still beautiful... Just like the rest of you." She said before the both young wolves opened their eyes, revealing the cold steel electric blue, showing Talia

their wolf's eyes.

My POV

Derek was beside me as we looked at the distillery door with Ennis' clawed spiral on it, who's revenge did it stand for now, Kali's, Duecalion's, The Darach's, or did it

stand for our's.


	23. The Girl Who Knew Too Much

Derek needed more time than me to heal, so I told him I would go back to keep things in order, I followed Cora's scent to the school. I watched as she grew her claws

out, clawing a spiral, vendetta, I hid as I saw Aiden and Lydia appear from the coach's office,

"Derek?" Aiden yelled for my imprint, Lydia behind him,

"Aiden, stop, please. " Lydia begged him, but he ignored her,

"I'm right here, Derek." Aiden countered as Cora growled lowly,

"I'll scream." Lydia said threatening, the banshee really?

"You want a fight, Derek? Come and get me." Aiden yelled as I watched Cora half shifted run at Aiden, claws grown out, slashing at his chest. Aiden threw her off, I

growled as I half shifted, pushing Cora out of the way as Aiden grabbed something, a hard object hit my skull causing me to collapse,

"Aiden, stop! Stop! Stop!" Lydia screamed as the weigh hit my head again, I fell to the ground as Scott, Stiles and Cora pulled Aiden away from me.

"You can't do this!" Ethan yelled at his brother as I tried to get up, but faltered,

"She came at me! "Aiden growled as he pointed at Cora who came to my side helping me up,

"It doesn't matter! Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him or them." Ethan growled at his twin,who then set the weight down as I got up and

watched them leave,

"Hey, guys, I think she's pretty hurt. " Stiles said as I went to a sink and began cleaning the blood from my head.

"You okay? " Stiles asked as I sighed,

"She doesn't look okay. " Lydia said as I looked at them confused,

"I'll heal." I said throwing the bloody towel away,

"Uh... Oh." Stiles said as Cora was by my side keeping me standing

"I said I'm fine." I said trying to keep myself up,

"Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was? What were you thinking going after them? " Stiles asked Cora who glared at him,

"I did it for Boyd. None of you were doing anything." Cora growled as I felt a little dizzy,

"We're trying. " Scott told her as I winced in pain,

"And you're failing. You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All you

really do is find the bodies." Cora growled at them, but I looked at her making my eyes glow,

"She's definitely a Hale. Mm. I'll make sure she gets home." Stiles said as I nodded. Stiles took me to his house so I could show him the whole board as Stiles put it,

"Okay, okay, okay, okay. Yes, okay. No, oh... " Stiles said as he paced the room, the Sheriff looked at him expecting an explanation for why his son wanted to show him

something,

"Stiles? " Sheriff asked as Stiles looked at him spazzing his hands as he paced, I sat on the bed feeling worse by the minute,

"Dad, I'm sorry, okay? I'm just... I'm trying to... I'm just trying to figure out how to start here. " Stiles said as I could hear his heart pounding,

"Hey, I don't have this kind of time. " Sheriff said getting up,

"Um, for the last year, you've had all these cases that you couldn't figure out, right? I mean, all the murders involving Kate Argent, and then Matt killing all the people

who had drowned him, and all these murders right now. It's like... it's like you've been playing a losing game. " Stiles said getting in front of his dad so he wouldn't

leave.

"Stiles, the last thing I need right now is a job performance review from my own son." Sheriff said annoyed,

"I know. Okay, see, but that's... that's just it, dad. The... the reason that you're losing the game is 'cause you've never been able to see the whole board. I need to

show you the whole board." Stiles said as he set up the chessboard, I noticed that Derek was on the king and I was on the queen.

"Scott, Derek and Jace are werewolves? " Sheriff said with a confused look,

"Yes." Stiles said as I nodded,

"And Kate Argent was a werewolf? " Sheriff continued but I shook my head at him,

"Hunter. That's... purple's hunter." Stiles corrected him as I felt another sick feeling fill me,

"Along with Allison and her father. " I said as the sheriff looked at me.

"Yeah, and... and my friend Deaton, the veterinarian, is a Kanima? "Sheriff asked confused as ever,

"Well, no, no, no, no, no. He's a druid, okay? Well, we think. "Stiles corrected then confused himself,

"So who's the Kanima? " Sheriff asked as if it was important,

"Jackson. " I said as another feeling of ill filled my body,

"No, Jackson's a werewolf. " Sheriff said trying to correct me,

"Jackson was the Kanima first, and then Peter and Derek killed him and he came back to life as a werewolf. Now, he's in London. " Stiles said making my head hurt

worse than before.

"Who's the Darack? " Sheriff asked confused,

"It's da-rock. " Stiles said correcting his dad once again,

"We don't know yet. " I said as I winced but hid it well,

"We don't know yet. "Stiles said as I watched the Sheriff's expression changing quickly.

"But he was killed by werewolves?" Sheriff asked us as I winced again in pain,

"Slashed up and left for dead. " Stiles told him, as I nodded,

"Yeah. Why was Jackson the Kanima? " Sheriff asked us as I coughed,

" 'Cause sometimes, the shape that you take reflects the person that you are." Stiles said as I nodded trying to convince the Sheriff it's all true.

"And what shape would an increasingly confused and angrier-by-the-second father take?" Sheriff asked as I smelt anger rolling off of him,

"Uh, that would be more of an expression like the one you're currently wearing. " Stiles said pointing out the obvious, Stiles' dad nodded and got up,

"Dad... Dad, would you... I can prove it, okay? Look, she's one of them. A werewolf. " Stiles said pointing at me,

"Stiles, Stiles! That's enough. " Sheriff yelled at him but Stiles stopped him,

"Dad, can you please just hold on? " Stiles said pleading to his dad who stopped as Stiles looked at me,

"You ready?" Stiles asked me, I nodded as I went to stand up,

"All right, dad, just watch this, okay?" Stiles said then everything went black, I heard echoing beeps of a heart moniter, I opened my eyes, I felt sick and weak, I looked

to see Derek holing my hand

"Derek?" I asked weakly, he looked at me, relief filled his scent,

"Hey. Hey, I'm here. " Derek said as I saw Cora behind him holding Ryan in her arms, I looked back at my imprint,

"What's happening to me? " I asked as I felt pain enter my body again,

"I don't know. But I'm not leaving you alone, okay? Not again." Derek said as I smiled, darkness enveloped me again.


	24. The Overlooked

Derek's POV

"Derek, where are you?" I heard her voice emulate the loft, I was angry but I need to stay calm, Deaton is watching my son.

"Right here." I said with fake concern towards the woman who Scott tells me is the Darach.

"Thank God. Something happened at the recital. At the school. Okay, I need to tell you before you hear it, before you hear any of it from them." Jennifer said hugging

me the best she could, I was disgusted but did it anyway, I hugged her back.

"From who?" I said fake confused as she looked at me.

"Scott, Stiles. They're gonna tell you things. Things you can't believe. You have to trust me, okay? You trust me." She said with panic but her heartbeat was erratic.

"What is it?" I said fake wondering what was her request, she needs to heal my imprint then get killed.

"Promise you'll listen to me." She begs me as I looked at her.

"I promise." I said nodding my head, she smiles she hugs me again but this time I leave my arms at my side.

"They're already here, aren't they?" She asked as the two appeared from the wall, both Scott and Stiles.

"So... they told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?" She said chuckling as she watched the two boys appear.

"We told him you're the one killing people." Scott said confirming his statement that he told me, I am worried about Jace.

"Oh, that's right. Committing human sacrifices? What, cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour. That way, I can get back to teaching high school

English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense." She said cocking her head to him as she looks at me.

"Where's my dad" Stiles asked as a tear fell down his face, I had to hold back my anger back to keep it all clean.

"How should I know? Derek, tell me you don't believe this." She looked at me with fear on her face, she looked at me with disbelief.

"Do you know what happened to Stiles' father?" I asked her, she looks offended .

"No." She shook her head at me as I cross my arms.

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia." Scott said with anger flooding him, but he stood strong as I looked at the woman.

"Lydia Martin? I don't know anything about that." Jennifer said trying to keep her innocence to me.

"What do you know?" I said getting annoyed at this going on right now.

"I know that these boys, for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an absurd story. And one they can't prove, by the way." Jennifer said with disgust in

her tone as I watch Scott take a bottle of mistletoe out of his pocket.

"What if we can?" Scott said as he untightened the lid.

"What is that?" Jennifer demanded to the boy.

"My boss told me it's a poison and a cure... which means you can use it... and it can be used against you." Scott told her the description.

"Mistletoe?" She growled as the cloud enveloped her, she writhed in it, I saw the face, her true face. She tried to run, but I caught her and I lifted her off the ground,

"Derek.. wait, wait! You need me." She said as she struggled in my grip, I growled deeply as I lifted her off the ground.

"What are you?"I growled at her with my eyes glowing and my anger rising.

"The only person who can save Jace. Call Peter. Call him!" She begged as I got my phone out. Peter told me that Jace was throwing up black blood and a white

substance, I hung up as my grip on her neck tightened.

"Derek, Derek! what are you doing?" Scott growled at me as Jennifer struggled in my grip that tightened around her neck.

"Her life... it's in my hands!" Jennifer began choking.

"Stop. Derek stop!" Scott said begging me.

"Stilinski, you'll never find them." She said trying to catch her breath.

"Derek DEREK" I looked over to see Stiles with pleading eyes staring into mine, I dropped Jennifer, she was trying to catch her breath. I was letting out rough breaths

"That's right. You need me. All of you." She said staring at me. I got her in the hummer so we could get to the hospital to heal Jace.

"You should know I'm not doing this because I have to. I want to. I could still run, and you wouldn't have an easy time stopping me. But I don't want Jace to die. I'm

only doing what I had to do." Jennifer said making me upset,

"Shut up." I growled at her,

"You need to hear the whole story, Derek. You need to know just how connected we really are." Jennifer said making me more agitated

"Stop talking." I growled at her before we got to the hospital, We got inside with Scott and Stiles, we ran into Melissa

"Scott! Scott! What are you doing here? The hospital's evacuating." Melissa told her son,

"We're here for Jace." Scott said as she looked at us confused

"What, all of you? Why does Stiles have my bat?" Melissa asked as Stiles was holding her wooden bat,

"Mom, just trust me on this. You need to get out of here. Right now." Scott told her.

"The building is supposed to be clear in 30 minutes. We've got two ambulances that are coming back. One's 10 minutes out, the other's 20. Jace needs to be on one of

those. They'll be picking up in the basement garage." Melissa told him,

"Got it. Okay." Scott said before we got on the elevator, my grip tight on Jennifer's arm,

"You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek. I'm going to help." She said before we got out of the elevator, we heard fighting as we looked into Jace's now

abandoned room,

"Derek." Scott said as I looked down to soon see Peter sliding at my feet,

"We got a problem." He said making me cock my head, Peter then looked in front of him

"Big problem." He said as I saw the twin alpha. I shifted as I growled, they are part of the reason Boyd is dead, they roared at me as I roared back running at them,

dodging their attack as they tackled Scott.

"Ethan, Aiden, stop! You don't know what you're doing." Scott struggled,

"All we want is her." They growled back, I looked to see Jennifer get into an elevator, the twins let Scott go and we ran,

"Don't stop, don't stop!" I screamed for Stiles to stop, he waited for the twins then hit them in the back of the head with the bat, it broke, which made Stiles run. Scott

looked at the light, I gave him a boost with he then slammed the light in the Alpha's face, this gave us time to escape. Scott and I shifted back to find Cora, Peter and

Stiles in another room with Jace,

"Where's the big guy?" Stiles asked as I looked out the small door window,

"He's close." I replied before going back to see Peter wiping Jace's head

"What about Ms. Blake? What do you mean? What does that mean? Like, she's gone? Scott, are you kidding me?" Stiles said yelling,

"Shh, quiet." I told him, "Me be quiet? Me, huh? Are you telling me what to do now? When a psychotic, mass murdering bitch by the way... has got my dad somewhere,

tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed?" He said getting in my face,

"Stiles, they're still out there." Scott told him, "And... and they want her, right? Which means now we don't have her either, so my dad and Jace are both dead!" Stiles

yelled, I didn't think he was overprotective of Jace,

"Not yet. Is she really dying?"Scott asked Peter who was wiping Jace's forehead,

"She's definitely not getting any better." Peter replied to him,

"There has to be something that we can do. We have to help her." Scott said before I saw the snake herself show up.

"You can't. Only I can. I can save her, and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is. But there is a pack of alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So I'll help you... but

only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then."Jennifer said before I rushed her but Scott stopped me,

"She was trying to get out." I said pointing at her "I was trying to keep from getting killed. You can't blame me for that." Jennifer said as she tried defending herself,

Cora stood by Jace,

"If you want to show you're one of the good guys, then heal her." Stiles demanded from the Darach,

"Not until I'm safe." Jennifer retorted back, "I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion. Let's torture her." Peter suggested, I was ok with that,

"Works for me." I commented before the P.A. System came on,

"Um, can I have your attention? Mr. Deucalion... excuse me, just Deucalion... Requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R. reception. Do this,

and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes." Melissa said before the mic went off,

"He's not gonna hurt her." Jennifer said to Scott,

"Shut up." I told her,

"He won't! Scott, you know why. Tell them it's true." Jennifer said looking at Scott,

"What does she mean?" I asked him,

"You're not the only one he wants in his pack." Jennifer said as if it was obvious.

"Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack. He wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of alphas to his ranks." Jennifer said as Peter looked at Scott,

"A true Alpha." Peter said astonished, "What's that? " Stiles asked as Peter spoke up,

"The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another. One that can rise by the force of his own will. Our little Scott." Peter said really surprised,

"It doesn't matter. We still need to get her out of here." Scott said as I looked at Jace,

"Scott, your mom..." Stiles started but Scott looked at him,

"My mom said there's one more ambulance coming in 20 minutes. And I don't think we've been here that long, so if we can get down to the garage, get to the last

ambulance, we can get out of here." Scott told us as I walked to Jace,

"The twins aren't gonna let us just walk out." I said to the group while wiping Jace's forehead,

"I'll distract them." Scott said as I quirked my eyebrows at him,

"You mean fight them." I said looking at my imprint's pale skin,

"Whatever I have to do." Scott told us,

"I'll help you." I told Scott, but the bitch just sneered,

"Um, sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without you, Derek." Jennifer said as I glared at her,

"I'll do it. But I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage." Peter said looking around the room,

"An advantage like what? You mean like a weapon?" Stiles asked,

"Something better than a baseball bat." Peter said as Stiles just glared at him, we then looked around the room for a weapon for Peter,

"Hey, wait. What about these?" Stiles said making me look at him,

"Do you know how to use those?" I asked him,

"Well, no." Stiles said holding the shock pads in his hands still,

"Put 'em down." I told him as I saw Scott grab a needle,

"Epinephrine?"Scott asked me.

"That's only gonna make him stronger." I told him, but Peter looked up,

"How strong? All right, boys. Let's rumble." Peter said after he got out there with the drug running through his system, Stiles was behind me and Jennifer followed.

"It's still here!" Stiles said as I loaded Jace inside to lay her on the bed,

"Derek, over here." Jennifer said as I got to her, sad to leave my mate,

"Julia. It is you." Kali said snarling at her,

"You can't beat her on your own." Jennifer said as I knew the obvious choice,

"That's why we're gonna run." I commanded her as we ran,

"Wait, wait! The elevator!" She said as we got inside, but as we went up we got stuck.

"Kali already knows." I told her,

"Not necessarily. She saw that we got in, but she might not know that we didn't get out." Jennifer said making me a bit irritable

"Yeah, well, if I get through, then we can go to another floor." I told her but I want her dead after she heals Jace.

"Or you'd end up fighting them alone in an elevator shaft. They'll rip my head off before you even have a chance to land a punch." She told me,

"Then someone needs to get the backup generator running again." I said checking my phone

"Don't move. On our way." I said before pacing the small space,

"Anything? Derek, I know what you're thinking... that I'm using you, that everything that has happened between us is a lie, or that I'm evil. A bitch. But I hope you're

not thinking the most superficial thought... "Is that her real face?" "The slashed, mutilated face revealed by the mistletoe.. Is that what she really looks like? Julia

Baccari. That was my name." She said making me pissed.

"I don't care." I told her, but she wouldn't stop.

"I guess I should have changed it to something with different first letters. I think I read somewhere that people always pick aliases that are subconsciously derivative

of their original name. It's a way of not completely letting go of your identity, since your name is so tied to your sense of self. Do you know what else is? Your face. The

one that's supposed to be staring back at you in the mirror. Not some hacked up atrocity you can't even recognize." Jennifer said as I got angrier,

"I still don't care." I growled at her but she just kept running her god forsaken mouth,

"But I bet you're curious. I bet you wonder exactly what happened." Jennifer said as I shook my head,

"You were an emissary. They tried killing you along with the rest of the pack. Mystery solved." I said annoyed,

"I was Kali's emissary. And I was the one she couldn't kill. For years, the Nemeton's power was virtually gone, like the dying ember of a burned out fire. But a few

months earlier, something happened that caused that ember to glow a little brighter. Something that gave it a spark of power again. The sacrifice of a virgin. You didn't

know what you were doing back then, but killing Paige in the root cellar, sacrificing her there, gave power to the Nemeton. You gave it power again. You gave me

power. Just enough to hold on to life a little longer. Long enough to be found." Jennifer told me but I just wanted out of here to be with Jace trying to heal her.

"You know mistletoe is important to druids, but do you know the myth of why people kiss under mistletoe?" Jennifer asked me,

"No." I replied not caring,

"It's a norse myth. Baldur, the son of Odin, was the most beloved by the other gods, so much that they wanted to protect him from all of the dangers in the world. His

mother, Frigg, took an oath from fire and water, metal, stone, and every living thing, that they would never hurt Baldur. At a gathering, they tested him. Stones,

arrows, and flame were all hurled at him. Nothing worked. But there was one God who wasn't so enamored of Baldur. The God of mischief, Loki. Loki discovered that

Frigg had forgotten to ask mistletoe, a tiny, seemingly harmless plant. And completely overlooked. Loki fashioned a dart out of mistletoe, and it killed Baldur. Frigg was

heartbroken. She decreed that mistletoe would never again be used as a weapon and that she would place a kiss on anyone who passed under it. So now we hang

mistletoe underneath our door during the holidays... so that we will never overlook it again. We were the overlooked... the emissaries. It was a mistake Deucalion and

the alphas should never have made, because I made an oath of my own. From virgins and warriors, from healers, philosophers, and guardians, to loan me their power

so that I could teach these monsters that their monstrous actions would never be overlooked." Jennifer said as I growled,

"You killed innocent people."I said as I continued thinking about Jace,

"So have you. I know the real color of your eyes, Derek. And I know what it means. I'm not asking you to save just my life. I'm asking you to save everyone they'll ever

hurt again." Jennifer said as I looked at her then looked away.

"You can't beat them." I told her,

"Are you sure about that? Boyd asked you right before he died, what happens to a werewolf during a lunar eclipse? You didn't get the chance to tell him, but you

know, don't you? What happens, Derek? During the total lunar eclipse?" Jennifer asked me, I huffed,

"We lose all our power." I told her,I heard something else,

"Derek, please look at me."She begged, then I saw her Darach form then everything went black.


	25. Alpha Pact

Derek's POV

I felt someone slapping me in the face, soon I caught their hand, it was Stiles, but Jennifer is gone,

"Where is she?" I asked as I sat up,

"Jennifer? Gone with Scott's mom."Stiles said freaking out,

"She took her?" I asked him,

"Yeah, and if that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion, okay? So we gotta get you out of here. The police are coming right now, and we gotta

get you the hell out of here. Whoa." Stiles said as I got up, one thing was on my mind,

"What about Jace?" I asked him,

"She is ok still with Isaac" Stiles said as I got on my feet and darted to my imprint. I soon found Isaac with my unconscious mate in the back, still breathing thank god,

"Where's Scott and Stiles?" Allison asked as Cora gave Jace to me, her body was lax in my arms,

"Stiles is still at the hospital. He's gonna hold off the cops for us. We have to go right now." I said before opening the door to my hummer

"What about Scott and Melissa?" Chris asked as I laid Jace in the back, Cora jumped in and placed Jace's head in her lap.

"I got her brother" She said as I nodded then shut the door.

"Jennifer took Melissa." I told him, but Allison wanted to know where Scott was,

"He left he's with Duecalion" I said before getting in my hummer and driving to the loft to try to save my love. It was the next day, Cora had Ryan in her arms deep in

sleep, Peter was on the steps and I had Jace on our bed, she looked dead, but she is still breathing, Isaac showed up a few minutes ago watching Jace breath heavily,

"She's dying, isn't she?" Isaac asked me as I held her hand,

"I don't know." I replied as Jace tried breathing normal, so I took some of her pain, her breathing became normal again.

"So what are you gonna do?" Isaac asked me as I just focused on my mate,

"I don't know." I replied monotone again.

"Want to figure something out? Because while Scott and Stiles were out there trying to help people from being killed, Do you get how many people she's killed? Erica

and Boyd are dead, Jace is dying, and you are doing nothing! Why'd you do this to us, Derek? Was it all about the power? Were you bored? Were you lonely?" Isaac

asked as I was deep in thought,

"Maybe. I told Jace I wouldn't leave. I'll help the others when I figure out how to help her." I told him,

"There's no time! The full moon's coming. The sheriff and Melissa are gonna be dead, so I'm gonna try and help them. You can sit here and perfect the art of doing

nothing." Isaac yelled at me then went out the door, I heard Ryan cry,

"Cora" I said as she looked up, Ryan was making grabby hands to me, so she got up and gave me my son. I held him how Jace taught me,

"Shh Ryan I got you shh" I said bouncing him, he then whimpered as he looked at me,

"I wouldn't take it personally. Anger is just a tool. He's using it to excuse shifting allegiance from one Alpha to another. From you to Scott." Peter said as Ryan then

began falling asleep in my arms,

"Scott's not an Alpha yet." I replied as Ryan fell deep asleep again.

"But he's on his way, isn't he?" Peter said as I got up and set Ryan in his crib.

"I promise you, your mother is going to get better" I said carefully caressing his little face as he was asleep, I walked out of nursery back to Jace's side. I didn't leave

her side, Jace's breathing got worse so I began taking her pain,

"Careful." My uncle told me, but I soon stopped when I began feeling it hit me,

"Don't worry. I know going too far could kill me."I told him as Jace began breathing easier,

"That's not exactly what I meant." Peter said as I looked at him,

"I've heard it's something only an Alpha can do, and with good reason."Peter told me as I quirked my eyebrows,

"Which is?" I asked him,

"You know normal wolves never abandon an injured member of the pack. They care for it. They bring it food from a kill and then regurgitate it into the mouth of the

injured wolf. They even give it physical and emotional comfort by intensely grooming it. In a way, they can do more than just ease pain. They can be instrumental in

healing their own." Peter said not making sense.

"If you're trying to tell me I can save her, just tell me." I commanded him,

"I'm telling you... I've heard it's possible." Peter responded to me,

"How?" I asked him,

"It's that spark of power that makes you an Alpha. When you take her pain, she draws on the power that provides you with those special gifts. The power that

heightens your senses, your strength. The power that transforms your body. As an Alpha, you have that bit of extra, that spark intensifies the color of your eyes from a

bright yellow into a searing red." Peter explained.

"If I can save her..." I dawned him,

"If. If. I didn't say it works every time. It could just as easily kill you." Peter said making the downside appear,

"How do I do it? By taking her pain?" I asked him, I need to save Jace,

"And then some. Because there's a cost. I can understand not seeing a downside to this, as you haven't exactly been Alpha of the year, but think about what else

you'd be losing." Peter said as I looked at my imprint,

"I don't care about power. Not anymore." I said with a solemn tone,

"What about the power to fight back? Correct me if I'm wrong, but Kali's ultimatum still stands. The full moon is tomorrow night, and if you couldn't beat her as an

Alpha, how do you think you're gonna fare as a beta?" Peter said trying to draw me out of it,

"I don't care." I replied as I felt Jace's finger twitch a little,

"What if this was exactly what Jennifer was hoping for? She would know the only way for you to save Jace would be giving up your power. Maybe that's what she was

gonna have you do at the hospital." Peter told me as Jace's breathing went rough then clear,

"Why?" I asked him,

"So that you wouldn't be able to face the alphas without her. She wants you to come to her. It's all part of her little seduction, and she is still seducing you. She needs

you on her side." Peter told me as I still didn't budge, but then Jace's breathing got bad fast

"It's gotta be now. I don't have a choice." I said hearing Jace's breathing get worse,

"You always have a choice. It's whether or not you can live with the consequences... facing Kali as a beta." Peter told me,

"But it's not just a full moon coming. It's a lunar eclipse. We'll all be powerless." I said as I took her arm in one hand and her arm.

"I love you" I said kissing her forehead, I sat back and began taking her pain, my veins blackening, it was getting more and more painful as I did, but I need to save

her, Jace's eyes popped open but I didn't stop, I felt my Alpha Spark leave me, I lifted my head in the air, my fangs bared and my eyes glowing. I let out a roar as I felt

my eyes go from red to beta blue, I stopped roaring then collapsed as everything went black.


	26. Lunar Ellipse

_Everything was hot like I was on fire,_

 _"It's coming, Jace IT'S Coming for all of them" A voice screamed at me,_

 _"Who" I screamed back as the flames surrounded my body,_

 _"HE'S_ _COMING FOR ALL OF US" The voice screamed but more screams filled my ears, eyes staring around me, I collapsed on my knees, my hands on my ears as I felt tears_

 _going_ _down my cheeks, rain surrounding me and my shaking body._

 _"WHAT DO YOU WANT" I screamed out to see a figure in front of me, I looked up to see a woman in front of me_ _with a hand held out to me,_

 _"Let me save you" She said smiling, she looked so familiar, but I can't place my finger on it,_

 _"Who are you" I asked as she helped me up,_

 _"Not now_ _but soon" She said placing her lips on my forehead,_

 _"_ _But for now WAKE UP" She told me._

I opened my eyes, I was no longer in pain, Derek was holding my hand but he was unconscious,

"Derek wake up" I growled worried for my mate, his eyes opened for one second glowing his beta blue, but he fell unconscious, I looked over to see Peter,

"Help me" I said as he got out of his shocked state and placed Derek on the bed. I heard a familiar cry fill my ears, I looked behind me to see Cora holding my baby

boy,

"Here he missed you" Cora said as she placed my pup in my arms,

"Ryan" I said crying, he looked up at me, sniffling as I kissed his forehead,

"I'm here baby boy I'm here" I said crying as he smiled at me, his lil tummy started rumbling, I went to the nursery and began feeding what I could to my son,

"I won't let anyone hurt you or your father" I said patting his head lightly as he just feed from his food source, I watched as Peter came towards me,

"How is he" I asked as I fixed my shoulder strap, I patted Ryan's back till he lightly burped,

"He fine unconscious but ok" Peter said as I smiled, Ryan was falling asleep in my arms.

"What happened to me" I asked as I just began rocking my son to sleep,

"I believe what happened was the Darach or Jennifer took the chance to slowly start poisoning you when you protected Cora" Peter replied before leaving, I placed

Ryan into his crib then walked over to my mate, Cora got me a water bottle as I sat Derek up, I opened the bottle and began helping him, Derek swallowed then

stared at me, he slowly felt my cheeks then kissed me with soft lips I never thought I would feel again,

"You're okay." Derek said after we parted, I placed my forehead to his and smiled.

"I'm doing much better than you are right now, And all because of you." I said rubbing my face on his cheeks, I watched his eyes glow blue, they bored into mine, he

took in my scent as I took in his,

"I missed you so much Der" I said as I watched Peter go to the spiral staircase,

"Hopefully not all for nothing. The moon is rising, Derek. You drained your battery all the way to the red, And there is a fully charged alpha on her way to rip you limb

from limb." Peter said as I growled at him, but Derek just nuzzled his face into my shoulder calming me down quicker than I could even think,

"I'll be fine in a few hours." Derek told his uncle as I laid my head into my mate's shoulder,

"I sincerely hope so, because a few hours is all that you have." Peter said as I just tried to keep calm throughout what little peace we had left. An hour later the door

opened to reveal Ethan, I growled but Derek just placed his head on my shoulder and stared at one of the Twin Alphas, preferable the kinder one of the two.

"We know about the lunar eclipse, So don't think Kali's gonna sit around waiting for it to level the playing field. She's coming, and my brother's coming with her." He

said as Derek held me close so I wouldn't attack, I let out a low growl as I slightly bared my teeth at the Alpha, but Peter looked at the twin then at Derek, shrugging his shoulders,

"Good enough for me." Peter said as he nodded his head at both Derek and I.

"You want us to run?" Derek replied as Peter then gruffed at his nephew who was holding me in place,

"No. I want you to stay and get slaughtered by an alpha with a psychotic foot fetish. Of course I want you to run. Sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this

town." Peter ranted as I growled at him, but Derek just scented my neck where my scent pocket was, I just tried to keep my wolf in control,

"If you want to fight and die for something, that's fine with me, but do it for something meaningful." I said as I looked at Derek who just looked behind me, I turned to

see Cora holding our son,

"How do you know I'm gonna lose?" Derek said making his eyes glow their new but familiar beta blue,

"We don't, but I'll bet she has an idea. Don't you, Lydia?" Peter said as he looked at the Banshee who was behind Ethan.

"I feel like... I'm standing in a graveyard. " Lydia replied, soon enough Cora, Derek, Ryan and I were in the Hummer, we drove through Beacon, we were getting closer

and closer to the border, then we hear a scream, a Banshee's scream, and there was only one Banshee we knew of.

"What the hell was that? " Cora asked as I lit my eyes up,

"Lydia. We have to go back. " I said to Derek who growled then as he turned around to the Loft, we went inside to find the Twin Alpha's dead in their combined form

and Kali who just had this guilty look on her face, as if she realized something in her final moment, I let out a sob for her, I could just feel sorrow in the room and it was

overwhelming as I watched Cora holding my son as she went to Lydia.

"You did this for me?" Derek asked the bitch who poisoned me, I growled as Derek held me to him before I could lung at her,

"For us. For anyone who's ever been their victim. " Jennifer said as I growled at her more animalistic then the last one,

"Stop talking to my mate like a politician. Stop trying to convince him of your cause! You poisoned me, I rescued you and this is how you repay me, by almost killing

me!" I yelled at her, angry.

"Fine, I'll convince you of someone else's. Scott. You can save his mother, Stiles's father. and Allison's Father " Jennifer told Derek who looked at me as my eyes were

full on aglow with rage and hurt.

"How? " I asked her as she then smirked,

"I need a guardian, And that's a role that can either be filled by the three parents I was forced to take or by you." She told us as I tried to calm down but failed, my

fangs were full bared at her, that bitch poisoned me for Christ's sakes.

"All I need is for you to help me get Deucalion in the right place at the right time.

" She just wouldn't stop, I let out a full wolf's growl at her as she just smiled as if she was up to something more.

"You just killed three of them on your own. What do you need me for? " Derek asked her as she just let out a sigh,

"You haven't seen him at his strongest. I have. And If he's got Scott with him, I don't stand a chance unless I have you. " Jennifer said as I scoffed wolfish,

"Derek, don't trust her. " Cora told him as I nodded placing my hands on his chest,

"I have the eclipse in my favor, But the moon's only gonna be in the earth's umbral shadow for 15 minutes. That's the extent of my window. There's no decision to

struggle with. Help me kill him, and the others live. Just help me." Jennifer said as I looked at Derek,

"Don't go" I said as I felt tears going down my cheeks, I just put my scent all over him,

"Please don't" I said feeling more tears going down my face.

"Don't worry I got a plan"He said whispering in my ear, Derek kissed my lips as if sealing a promise to me, then he left. Derek just left with her, I had trust in him,

"Cora watch Lydia and Ryan" I said as I felt my claws come out,

"Where are you going" She asked as I felt my fangs growing out, my eyes landed on her,

"To finish this" I said before running to the balcony and jumping from building to to building top, I followed the bond that Derek and I had. I found the old distillery,

growls emitted from inside as I ran closer to the opening.

"Maybe you just need a little guidance. " Duecalion's voice hit my ears,

"I forgot to tell you something. Something that Gerard told me.

"Deucalion... isn't always blind." Scott said as I soon found the door, the demon wolf couldn't see. I looked up to see the moon, it had started, but my wolf was still

present, but why? not now. I got in the room when Jennifer then began hitting Duecalion repeatedly,

"Jennifer! " Derek yelled at her, causing her to stop,

"He doesn't know. " Derek told her,

"Know what?" She growled at him,

"What you really look like. He knows the cost of bringing Kali into his pack, But he's never seen the price you paid." Derek told her, she looked at him then at Duecalion,

"No. No, he hasn't" She said before putting a hand over his eyes. The blinded wolf screamed then the Darach had lifted her hand, his vision was cleared,

"Turn to me. " She growled, but he didn't.

"Turn to me! " She roared, Duecalion looked at her, she was about to deliver the final blow until something stopped her.

"What is this? " Jennifer asked after Derek caught her, I growled a bit as he held her up a bit,

"Healing him made you weak, just like healing Jace did to me. You won't have your strength for at least a few minutes. " Derek told her, she smiled as she flirted with

my mate,

"Then you do it. Kill him. " She begged innocently,

"No." Derek told her as he looked at me smiling then back at her with a frown.

"What? "She snarled at my imprint,

"Like my mother used to say, I'm a predator. I don't have to be a killer. "Derek said before tightening his grip humanly on her neck.

"Let them go." Derek ordered her, she looked betrayed, she slammed him on the boxes. I roared as I felt my body filling with power, it was as if my body was light, I

jumped at her, she slammed into the boxes, winds surrounded me as I let out a howl, I stared at Jennifer as she looked at me in shock.

"I thought all of them were dead" She said shocked, my eyes felt different a broken shard of mirror showed my whole eyes were completely glowing white as I stared

at her,

"All of my knowledge and I thought your species were dead, a _Vrai loup,_ True Wolf" She said as I growled with an echo that made me sound different, I jumped then

slammed my feet into her stomach, the moon washed over me,

"You don't understand it do you" She smirked as my eyes went from completely white to my normal wolf's purple,

"I don't need to understand" I growled with the echo, the moonlight appeared as Derek's eyes went from his normal green to his beta blue.

"Your 15 minutes are up." I growled at her, but as I looked at her, she had grabbed my neck, she dragged me, Derek and Scott ran to me but Jennifer surrounded us

with mountain ash, her grip tightening.

"You bitch,you shouldn't even exist" She growled as she tightened her grip on my neck,

"Why just because Derek cares for me" I choked as she tightens even more. I shifted back, my vision blurring a bit, she looked up at Derek.

"Like I told you, Derek, either you or the parents. Well, I guess I'll just have to take them now. In a few minutes, they'll be dead, and I won't need a lunar eclipse, even

to kill a demon wolf. I'll take your true love with them" She said as I tried breathing but I was failing, I tried reaching for my mate but I was losing consciousness faster.

I watched as a blurry Scott put both his hands up to the barrier, my vision was going in and out,

"You've tried this before, Scott. I don't remember you having much success. " She said as he pressed into it,

"Don't you EVER underestimate Scott McCall" I growled but felt the air in my lungs about to explode, the barrier was breaking more and more, I watched as Scott's

eyes went from that beta gold to alpha crimson, he took two steps inside the barrier and it broke, a sound wave echoed from the blast. Jennifer released me, I almost

collapsed but Derek caught me,

"I love you so much" Derek said as he carefully placed one hand under my legs and the other holding me to his chest as he was carrying me bridal style, my head was

on his chest as he placed a kiss on my temple.

"How did you do that?" Jennifer asked as she was terrified of a new powered Scott,

"I'm an alpha now. Whatever you're doing to cause this storm, make it stop, or I'll kill you myself. I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes." Scott said as I felt

the new power radiating off of him,

"Good job Scott" I said as I was taking in the proper oxygen into my lungs,

"It won't change the color of mine, so allow me. " Duecalion said before he sliced her throat, she bled as she turned to her darach form. Soon Duecalion was looking at

us, but he was mainly focused on Derek.

"My mother told me you were a man of vision once." Derek said as he kept his arms on me so I wouldn't fall,

"We're letting you go because we hope you can be that man again. But if you're not, then having your eyesight back won't matter, Because you'll never see us

coming." Scott said before the new changed Duecalion left.

"I'm gonna get her home" Derek said as his eyes began to glow,

"Alright" Scott said as Derek carried me all the way home, as soon as the door opened, Derek just saw Cora holding Ryan in her arms,

"Is it over?" She asked as Derek placed me on our bed, I watched as Derek took Ryan from her arms carefully,

"Yep sis it's over"Derek replied as she smiled, Cora went to her room as Derek placed our sleeping son between us,

"As a family once again" I said smiling as Derek placed his hand on my cheek,

"We'll have to figure out exactly what _Vrai loup_ is" Derek said as I yawned,

"True Wolf" I replied as Derek yawned,

"Welp we will figure it out together" I said before kissing him then falling asleep.


End file.
